


毀城

by Maniaaa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 70,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: 架空中國古風，戰爭、虐身虐心、OOC。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全章節共三十五章，初發於2013/06，完結於2013/12  
> 虐身虐心  
> 有主要角色死亡的情節  
> 有主要角色與女性育有孩子的情節  
> 有戰爭、濺血、受傷等細節描述，可能造成不適

楔子 

 

　　青翠的草原與天連成一線，成群的綿羊低頭吃草，一襲藍衣的男子獨坐在一塊崢嶸大石上，他壓低斗笠，看不清臉上神色。那名男子將背上擔著的竹簍留在石旁，嘴裡喃喃道：「真對不住，可也只能……」 

　　竹簍嘩的一聲倒下，裡頭的畫卷掉了出來，攤了一地。幾隻羊悠悠晃近，那些墨跡就這樣入了羊肚。男子輕輕嘆了口氣，他立足大石之上，往草原山坡下一瞭望，是輝麗的宮殿、整齊有致的城市，外圍是熱鬧的市鎮。所有的一切都如此和平，如此祥和，彷彿什麼也沒有發生過。 

　　可他永遠不會忘記，山河血染，遍野哀聲的曾經。 

　　「終於，你盼望已久的和平來臨了。」 

　　「高興嗎？小翔？」 

　　藍衣男子突地淚流不止，但他也分不清，這究竟是因難過而落淚，還是真的喜極而泣。他只知道，那日一身絳色的櫻井翔，負傷卻毅然直起身子的櫻井翔，如將謝之花綻放的櫻井翔。 　 

　　「開到荼蘼花事了，塵煙過，知多少。」 

　　這一切僅僅是斑斕恣放的花，開到艷麗處是堪摧堪折，卻敵不過來自他心底的兵戎干戈。 

 

章一 

 

　　三國鼎立局勢，三個國家的最終目標就是稱帝、統一天下，其中以相葉西朝佔地最大，最為富裕。東朝是武力最強盛的國家，松本南朝目前最弱小，而北朝已被東朝所滅。 

　　在相葉雅紀的身上染了太多人的血。在殘酷的宮闈之戰中勝出，用鐵腕政策建立出如今強盛的西朝，據西而東望。　 

　　而東朝最鋒利的劍，戰無不勝的年輕將軍櫻井翔，正朝著西朝突刺前進。 

 

　　西行的大軍人數約莫十萬，素質優良，配備齊全。一片黑壓壓蓋過原先青綠色的山巒，赭紅軍旗在其上飄揚，好不顯赫威風！目前行軍狀況順利，晴朗的天色襯得前方的將軍心情愉悅。二宮和也駕起馬，從隊伍的右翼切到中間，這才終於找到櫻井翔。櫻井翔身為主帥將軍卻沒有披著盔甲，他身穿一襲普通的長袍。這樣子的人，似乎不該出現在軍隊裡啊，二宮是這麼想的。 

　　將時序倒回一周前，東朝例行的早朝上。松本南朝傳來要與東朝秘密結盟的盟約書，想必是要與相葉西朝決一死戰。　　 

　　「三國鼎立的局面是該擊破了」二宮和也記得那些議會的人是這樣子高喊的，頓時朝廷像煮沸的鍋，就快承受不住眾人沸騰澎湃的情緒。東西對峙已有五十年，若能用盟約牽制松本南朝，也許統一天下的霸業，此代便能見證！ 

　　「不久前才從北線凱旋歸來的櫻井將軍，一定可以再打場漂亮的勝仗吧！」皇座上的皇帝如是說，二宮和也聽見身邊的官吏間開始陣陣騷動，所有人的目光一下子全都鎖定到武官末尾的櫻井翔身上。 

　　「啊啊，是那個櫻井翔。」 

　　二宮和也一記眼刃，就讓他附近開始私語的官吏噤若寒蟬。他們發現是與櫻井素來交好的二宮，在官場上以怪脾氣著稱。耳根終於獲得清靜的二宮凝望著彼方的櫻井翔，等著看他要怎麼回應這近乎逼迫的旨意。 

　　在一片靜默中，只聽見沉穩的聲音傳出：「臣遵旨。」櫻井翔在眾人的訝異中單膝下跪接旨。諷刺的是，眾人的驚訝出自於皇上竟然選用他，選用罪臣的兒子。並不含多少喜悅的成分。下朝後二宮無意間聽見自己上司和兵部尚書的對話，說皇上的目的其實是想藉此除掉櫻井翔，前朝宰相唯一的兒子，抄家滅族後僅存的人，但又想拉攏那派和櫻井宰相親好的官員。畢竟這些文官，表面上服服貼貼，心底還是為了氣節，為了什麼，沒有多少服從之心。 

　　二宮望向那一片蔚藍的天空，一隻小手拍上櫻井翔的肩膀，二宮看見那人的微笑，他覺得怎麼樣都無所謂了，但隨即他又為他竟然能在戰場上感到一派輕鬆而痛苦不堪。他用慣用的左手稍稍按住胸膛，再過幾天，呈現在他眼前的，即將是地獄。 

　　「為什麼不穿護甲？這樣子很危險。」二宮小小聲對櫻井翔說，隨即發現他的臉色有點蒼白，原本叨念的語氣也就不知不覺被關心給掩蓋。 

　　「你也知道，我不是循著正統武官考試進去的。說實話我能被提拔的原因，只是因為我對領軍有『天賦』，但這出自家族對我的培養，和他人長年努力用血汗得來的大相逕庭。」櫻井翔沒有理會二宮和也的欲言又止，逕自往下說：「可這些人，整整十萬，我說什麼也得打場勝仗回去，否則犧牲就沒有意義，一切只是徒勞。」 

　　二宮望向前方蓊鬱的樹林，他覺得自己的臉色看起來大概比櫻井翔更蒼白。否則他也不會莫名其妙和自己說這些，是怕自己為他擔心多慮吧。 

　　「ニノ，我還是不明白你跟我上前線的原因。」在用膳時櫻井翔突然開口，在一旁的二宮稍稍受到驚嚇，他正沉浸在心事之中。他們兩個人手上各自捏著一個粗硬的麵包，伙食同其他士兵，是櫻井翔一貫的作風。 

　　「我不是跟著你來的，這是我的個人意願。」 

　　營帳裡寥寥點著幾柱蠟燭，在燭光搖曳下，二宮和也將他心裡那些滾動的珠子，那些他長久以來的擔憂鎖進箱子裡。接下來這幾天，他都不想再打開。那些使命什麼的，他真想全都拋諸腦後，可是該死的……這怎麼可能。 

　　他身上背負的和櫻井翔一樣，甚至更多，是數百萬人的生命，不容許他會出差錯的任性。 

 

　　櫻井翔在要進入另一座山時將軍隊拆分。二宮和也環顧周遭，發現那座山被冰川鑿出許多天然的通道，不需要像先前那般花心力翻越，過了這座山，就是西朝的邊境。 

　　「一路上行軍順利，我懷疑西朝在這裡有伏兵。他們對這裡的山勢熟悉，我們一定要萬分小心，一切按照擬定的計畫進行，不容許失敗。」 

　　副將領命，領軍往西。十萬大軍拆完後，跟隨櫻井翔的只剩下約莫三百人，是由最精銳的軍官組成的軍隊。 

　　「簡直是浪費人才……」二宮看著那些國家的精英軍官卸下厚重的甲冑，換上輕便的西服。櫻井翔也一改前些日子的裝扮，換上一致的西服。 

　　北風凜冽，吹的衣袍陣陣饗，二宮覺得皮膚被突然變得猛烈的寒風弄得好疼，遍體生寒。 

　　「你自開始就是這麼打算的？」二宮因為情緒激動而尖銳的聲音像錐子刺進櫻井翔的耳膜裡，他沒有駁斥憤怒的二宮和也，只是用一種冷靜得可怕的語氣回答他：「便是如此。」 

　　「你瘋了嗎？我有權代表國家終止你的軍事行動！」二宮深呼吸，想平息他的怒氣，但吸進肺裡的空氣簡直快凍壞他的肺，連帶著他的心也一起。 

　　「將在外，命有所受，有所不受。二宮大人不必如此激動，我知道在軍隊的這幾日，沒讓大人少受委屈，還真對不住。」櫻井翔微微一笑，但他那雙漂亮的眼睛一點情緒也無，這只是扯著嘴角的笑容。 

　　「來人，備匹最好的千里馬，讓二宮大人回朝好好稟報。」語畢，櫻井翔緊了緊馬韁回到隊伍的前方，再也沒有回頭看二宮一眼。 

　　二宮被拋棄在冰雪寒風中，他早知道，櫻井翔這樣子的人，雖然沒少受過背叛，但擺在他眼前時，也承受不起吧。他真感謝自己精彩的演技，卻又覺得，在櫻井翔要領軍突襲行動前，往他的心刨挖出一個洞的自己，真是卑鄙至極。 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

章二

　　與主軍分開後的第五天，櫻井翔接到密報，由副將送來的，十萬火急。信裡提到他們遭遇預料中的西朝散兵，已個別擊破，沒有折損士兵。糧食已短缺，三日內再無糧食送達，恐怕出不了這座山。糧草在前一個駐紮點被燃燒殆盡，目前也在等待補給。

　　另，信後又夾帶著一封信，那是副將與自己的暗號，只要軍情有疑，便以此法相互通知。「燒糧草的東朝士兵審問後供出二宮大人，後處決。」上面書寫著寥寥幾字，幕後暗指的，也許是誰也無法料想的滔天計謀。櫻井翔手上握有西朝佈軍圖，他的目標是潛入兵器庫，全行炸毀。只要另外的任務成功率達六成，可以拖延西朝後方的補給線。這三百人依分組行動，無論成功與否，除非死亡，都必須回歸主軍，並湮滅突襲行動的證據。

　　櫻井翔懷疑是皇帝的眼線，二宮和也，收買士兵。目的是什麼並不清楚，但燒糧草這種事不會是上頭交代下來的。武力對東朝來說這般重要，素來嚴肅以對的東朝政府絕不可能。即可能性有數個：軍隊內部叛亂、命令傳達失誤，或是二宮和也叛國。

　　從官職判斷，二宮和也是最可能來監視他的人，雖然令人心寒，但的確是。櫻井翔左手覆上腰際的手槍，這是他不安時的慣性動作。

　　那封送往副將手上的信寫著：「速平內部亂軍心者，反叛罪處之。」由二宮和也唸出。他腳邊躺著一具傳令兵屍體，脖子被疾猛的強力扭斷，喀啦一聲當場死亡，半滴血也沒流。

　　他得加快計畫進行的腳步。

　　二宮和也策馬東馳，櫻井翔的密報內容是在意料之外的事。他知道櫻井翔聰明，應該會推出他的目的，然後發現他是一個壞心狠毒的人。二宮冷笑，但表情卻像在哭泣。

　　「我不值得你這樣子的信任。」

　　八年前，櫻井翔二十歲，二宮和也十八歲。那是櫻井翔獲得官職後第一次接到上戰場的命令。是夜，在二宮和也快要進入夢鄉時，被一陣急促的敲門聲驚醒。一推開門，什麼人就突然癱倒進他懷裡，還好他勉強穩住身子，才沒雙雙跌倒。黑夜的到訪者是櫻井翔，二宮不用看到臉也知道是他，身上帶著濃濃酒氣。他一句話也沒說，把二宮抱得死緊。   
   
　　「怎麼了？」二宮驚訝之餘只問得出這三個字，但他仔細一想就發現還真是個多餘的問題。   
   
　　「凡用兵之法，全國為上，破國次之；全軍為上，破軍次之；全旅為上，破旅次之；全卒為上，破卒次之；全伍為上，破伍次之。」櫻井翔醉得很深，還能清晰背出兵法。在二宮和也聽來，像是夢裡的囈語。   
   
　　「把國家變成練兵場，那些窮兵黷武的人。」櫻井翔開始瑟瑟發抖，不住地哭泣。豆大的淚珠從他的臉頰滾下，彷彿可以融化鋼鐵般的滾燙。一向冷靜淡然的二宮也慌亂了手腳，他懷抱著櫻井翔的手臂沒有鬆開。已分不清楚是誰在用力、是誰在拉扯，二宮和也順從本能吻上櫻井翔形狀漂亮的唇瓣，安撫性地輕舔，品嘗他的溫熱柔軟。因為酒精的緣故，他沒有多大力氣推開二宮，只是不停的輕喘，偶爾因二宮觸及某些區域而急急地吸氣，彷彿溺水。   
   
　　在二宮和也埋入他身體的一瞬間，櫻井翔欲發恍惚，手攀上二宮的背輕輕摩梭，像一隻求愛的小貓那樣。二宮看見眼前人發愣的神情，又重新吻上他緊咬的唇，堵住將要出口的呻吟，一雙空下來的手在其他地方游移，時而掃過挺翹的臀丘，時而撫上櫻井翔鍛鍊出的，細窄柔韌的腰身。他看著素來高傲示人的櫻井翔被他的陰影覆蓋住，一張精緻卻不常笑的白皙臉蛋泛著情欲的緋紅，脖頸以下的身軀在微弱的燭光中呈現曖昧的蜜色。他又往前頂了頂，果不其然聽見那人拔高的驚呼聲。   
   
　　櫻井翔看著汗水從二宮和也小巧的下巴低落，落在自己臉上，順著那道甫乾的淚痕滑下。他只想抱住在他身上肆虐的溫暖，二宮和也是他生命中的浮木。   
   
　　他們誰都沒有再說話，那夜只有喘息，只有體溫。   
   
　　隔天早上二宮悠悠轉醒時，應該睡在他身邊的櫻井翔已經離開一陣子了。他看向床鋪都是昨夜縱情留下的痕跡，在心裡為在北方陣線的櫻井翔捏了一大把冷汗。二宮和也恨透了自己，但他眼下只有保護松本潤的力量。   
   
　　現在心中的悶窒感就和八年前那天一樣，說來可笑，二宮和也吻過櫻井翔後才發現自己愛上了他。二宮明白，打從他和櫻井翔相遇的那一刻，等著他們的只會是痛苦與無盡的分離。二宮和也，三歲立誓，以松本南朝小公子松本潤為終身服事的主。松本潤在松本皇妃的安排下到東朝當質子，為了避禍。二宮一家人也遠從南朝來到東朝。他們一家改名易姓，透過各種明的暗的管道買到了身分，聽從松本皇妃的指示，等待將松本潤拱上南朝皇位的那一天。   
   
　　後來某日，大概他十歲的時候，南朝內部發生政變，潤的兄長取代了他的父皇繼位，逼宮後登基的那位三皇子封自己的母妃為皇太后，原先最受寵、娘家勢力最大的松本皇妃失勢，牽連到的部下很多。二宮和也的父母身分敗露被東朝軍方處死。因為出去玩耍而逃過一劫的和也成了通緝犯，他一個十幾歲的孩子連夜逃跑，躲躲藏藏，也是在那時遇見和他有相似際遇的櫻井翔。後來的經歷就像童話故事那樣的，被好心的婦人收養，通緝撤銷後考上官職光宗耀祖等等。   
   
　　唯有當官才可以名正言順的滲透權力核心，他必須讓松本潤回國。這次東西戰爭是非常寶貴的機會，一定要善加利用。一隻黑色的鷲劃過天空，被鷲的鳴聲引起注意力的二宮往天際仔細一望，總覺得這一座山和前一座山有一點難以言喻的不同。他想也許是自己太敏感了。雙腳復夾緊馬肚。為了攔截軍事機密讓他多花了時間，東朝政府送來的東西簡直快嚇破他的膽子。   
   
　　糧草是他叫人燒的，他自己承認，反正櫻井翔八成已經處理掉那個士兵。在他的計劃中，並沒有東朝扣留軍隊乾糧，這事與他無關。而東朝遲遲不願讓後勤部隊出發，這不是擺明了在扯後腿嗎？二宮和也愈想愈煩躁，他真為櫻井翔感到不值，竟然要效忠這樣的國家。   
   
   
　　不過櫻井翔是看不到那封從皇都輾轉送來，不懷好意的密令的。二宮和也摸上放在他衣服夾層裡的幾張帶皇印的紙，想著等會兒就讓它化為灰燼。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

章三

  
　　他隱身黑暗中。兵器庫爆破的任務進行得十分順利，也及時脫身。與櫻井翔合作的是一名年輕的軍官，姓小澤。也許是經驗不足之故，他遭到西朝人識破，右肩、左腿嚴重穿刺傷，在被俘虜之前自盡。原先應該也會順利進行的逃脫行動有了更大的阻礙，西朝人開始搜索軍營中可疑的人物。櫻井翔沒有偽裝，又身處軍營的中心，他評估依自己的身手拿下西朝軍官等級的會有難度。一聽見腳步聲逼進，他在危急之下翻身入帳，迎面而來的一片黑暗讓他安心許多。   
  
　　櫻井翔不相信神祇。但他此刻也只能祈禱，祈禱西朝的補給線已經被破壞成功，否則今日的涉險、小澤的殉職都將化為泡沫。十萬人看似眾多，但只要仔細分析過便會發現人數在這場戰爭 只會是阻力，不會是助力。重點攻擊才是致勝的關鍵。   
  
　　在他神經稍稍放鬆之際，突然什麼東西襲上他的腰。他差點就要倒抽一口氣，原先降低的警戒心一下子水漲船高，櫻井翔可以感覺到他頭部的血管突突跳動。他全身的感官在他的腰側放大了千百萬倍，那好像是一隻手。那隻手往他的腹部移動，隨著手的主人身體貼上他的背部，成了櫻井翔被困在那人懷裡的局面。   
  
　　「我捉到你了。」那人在他耳邊道。櫻井翔猛地一個顫抖引起了他身後那人低低的笑聲。   
  
  
　　相葉雅紀被他的副官推進營帳裡，有東朝的刺客潛入，讓他躲好別丟了自己的命。他撓著頭，把那頭有著小動物觸感的頭髮又弄得更亂了。他邁著和往常一樣的步伐，地上因為鋪著保暖的地毯而吸收了腳步聲。   
  
　　「咦？」相葉雅紀記得那張床上不應該有東西，已經習慣黑暗的眼辨識出那是一個 …… 一個人吧？也許是副官口中的刺客？從哪裡翻進來的 ……   
  
　　他悄悄靠近那個縮在他床上的人，想要開一個小玩笑，卻在說完那句調戲一般的話之後被那名刺客壓在身下，還被用匕首抵在脆弱的脖頸上。他想起副官當時那一推，其實是把他推進火坑啊！   
  
　　「走什麼神，想活命就給我安靜，噓。」相葉雅紀看向坐在他腰上發話的那個人，雖然沒有照明，那雙圓滾滾的漂亮眼睛他還是看的一清二楚，他的視線直盯得櫻井翔都發毛了。相葉雅紀都還想不通他怎麼能在短短幾秒鐘內，掙脫腰間的桎梏，翻過身來，拔出匕首。櫻井翔就壓低身形，貼在思索中的相葉身上，發揮了極佳的轉移注意力之效。奇怪的是他並不覺得他重，反而覺得這樣挺不錯的。   
  
　　在確認外邊追兵走遠後，櫻井翔正打算鬆一口氣，從相葉雅紀身上起來，卻被相葉雅紀壓回原處。他已放鬆警戒，使不出方才掙脫的那種力氣。   
  
　　「噓，你別說話。」這次換作相葉雅紀讓他安靜，雖然他的脖子上還架著匕首，但卻像個沒事人一樣從容，同時一連串腳步聲正逼近櫻井翔的藏身處。   
  
　　「打擾到大人非常抱歉，死者身分因死狀無法確認，從身上殘留的衣物和武器判斷是東朝人，應是軍官級。」相葉雅紀的副官在營帳外匯報，沒有允許是不能莽撞進入相葉雅紀營帳的。   
  
　　「明白了。降低警戒等級，不必再向我稟報。」   
  
　　那位副官行禮後便走了。櫻井翔警戒地看著他，半晌開口道：「難怪你不打算把我交出去。『要殺要剮隨便你』這種話我可不會說，我有僅用這把匕首擊敗你然後逃出這裡的自信。」他收回原先抵著的銳器，改採防禦的姿態，沉穩宛如黑豹。   
  
　　「那是當然，我不比你是專業的刺客。」相葉雅紀直直看進櫻井翔眼裡，就像一開始那樣的直接、灼熱。櫻井翔別開眼，他總覺得 …… 有點奇怪。   
  
　　「但你在這裡殺掉我也不能結束這場戰爭的。」相葉斂下眼眸，被幾縷落下的、鬆軟的髮絲擋住，看起來有點孩子氣，分外的柔軟。櫻井翔沒有回答，他不清楚眼前這個年輕的男人是什麼來歷，這個被稱呼為大人這樣模糊字眼的人，值不值得下手？   
  
　　「不過如果是你們的將軍櫻井翔死了的話，也許這場戰爭可以被劃下句點。」   
  
　　櫻井翔聽見自己的名字，下意識的一哆嗦。相葉雅紀沒有抬眼，否則他大概會發現眼前的人就是那位「櫻井翔」。   
　　「我們的將軍何德何能。就算東西兩朝的皇帝都被暗殺，這樣子的戰事也會一直持續下去。開戰，是為了奪回和平。」櫻井翔低笑，不知道是為了這滑稽的情況還是相葉雅紀過於單純的發言。   
  
　　「看來，並不是所有的人都清楚這場戰爭的目的。」相葉雅紀短促地嘆了口氣後就沒再出過聲音，他已經被強迫熟睡。那支在他脖子劃出小傷痕的匕首塗有讓人昏迷的藥。發作時間遠比櫻井翔預期的久。他將相葉拖到床上，趁著夜深離開西朝的駐紮點。   
  
　　完成任務的成就感此時嚼起來就像沙子般無味。櫻井翔更在意的是那個營帳裡的人是誰，那句直逼他而來的話又是怎麼一回事。   
  
　　另一方面，還在沉睡的，遠東的東朝皇都被達達馬蹄聲驚醒。從馬上一躍而下的二宮和也臉上漾出可稱之為風華絕代的笑容。他執起腰側的劍，闖進一幢豪華瑰麗的宅邸裡。   
  
　　掀起一陣腥風血雨。


	4. Chapter 4

章四   
  
　　被露氣浸染的清晨，古寺的鐘聲在樹林間迴盪。櫻井翔想起這都已經是結霜的季節了，怎麼自己腦海裡最先出現的一幕會是掛著露珠的葉呢？還未到隆冬，但行軍已屆兩個月。自從櫻井翔及其他出任務的隊士歸來，副將便更是閒不下來，每日都為了糧食、補給的事焦頭爛額。雖相葉西朝的行動被拖延，可東朝大軍再這麼下去，將自己活活害死的可是飢餓啊。   
  
　　屋漏偏逢連夜雨，指的就是這種境況吧。   
  
　　「報，皇帝親筆御書！」風塵僕僕的傳令兵扯著嗓子喊，副將接過旨後臉色十分難看。早晨梳洗過後的櫻井翔踱進營帳裡，覷見副將眉頭深鎖，才想會是發生何事之時，懷裡便被塞入一個時辰前送來的御書，他心底的驚訝絕不小於他的副將。   
  
　　只見上面斗大幾字，筆勁狠戾寫著「櫻井翔叛，大野副將領軍速回朝。」   
  
　　「何叛之有？莫不是江山又要易主了？」櫻井翔迅速壓下心底的訝異，在大野面前燒毀那張紙。大野看向他的上級，他也無法料想領軍的將軍會叛變這種事，何況倆人曾一同出生入死。用血換來的信任，與一紙蓋著皇印的公文比起來，該選擇哪一個，他百征沙場的劍會給出答案。   
  
　　副將大野智拔劍出鞘，動作優緩。在凝結的早晨空氣裡，劍尖劃出一道銀光，執劍者僅用單手，手勢極穩，毫不猶豫指向櫻井翔脖頸。感到突來的一陣寒氣，櫻井翔並未左右閃避，他就著大野智的動作將身子往後一挪。   
  
　　彷彿進擊的蛇一般，大野智向後一縮，再向前突刺時的威力更勝以往。欲擒故縱，以退為進的劍法，能夠如此靈活運用的當屬大野智一人。可被盯上的櫻井翔此時正在他劍下，哪會有欣賞和評論的功夫。他穩住身形，身上沒一樣可以抵擋大野智的武器，要是他真一刀這樣刺過來，也只能以臂就刀。   
  
　　此時櫻井翔眼角餘光瞥見了早膳旁放著的刀，他突地向左移動，振起衣袖，打偏了大野智的劍勢。下一秒，一隻小卻銳利的刀抵在大野智胸前，有要沒入胸膛的趨勢。在裡面穿了軟甲的大野無懼櫻井翔的攻擊，利用較嬌小的身形優勢，他步法一換，瞬間就到了櫻井翔身後，比起方才櫻井奪刀的速度，有過之而無不及。   
  
　　聽到騷動趕來的兵士，皆面面相覷。情況僵持著，一旁的眾人無人敢出手。   
  
　　櫻井翔只聽見大野智低低的一聲「嘖。」他手裡不知道哪來的小刀，穿過其中一名兵士的脖子。那名兵士直直倒下，雙眼大睜。其他人都還沒來得及回神，半數都被大野智投擲的小刀一刀斃命，剩下來的成了大野的劍下亡魂。大野甩了甩劍上殘留的血漬，看向神情嚴肅卻有但些落寞的櫻井翔。   
  
　　「將軍櫻井翔，因罪行敗露，殺害士兵十餘人。逃脫不成，葬身火海。」大野智悠悠開口，收劍的動作依舊那麼從容。他看不清櫻井翔瀏海下的表情，但事已致此，沒有別的辦法了。他得要保住他，在櫻井翔又鑽牛角尖異常固執的時候把他從泥淖裡拉出來，就算用的手段有些偏激，即便那是弟兄同胞們的性命，他也會一手奉上。   
  
好多年前那天交疊的雙手感受不到血液的黏膩，大野智掌心裡緊握著的冰冷的手像風中殘葉一樣顫抖著，那孩子空洞的眼裡沒有神采，乾裂的嘴唇開開闔闔只是一直重覆同樣的話。   
  
　　我想活著，我好想活著。   
  
  
　　櫻井翔還是沒有說話，大野智匆匆拿出藏在桌下的包袱塞給他，裡面有櫻井翔慣用的短刀和匕首，還有稀有珍貴的槍支。自從許多年前那次受了重傷之後，櫻井翔用起刀劍來很不方便的手，執槍卻異常的穩。今早大野接到御書後，便在腦裡打點好了一切。   
  
　　「智 …… 雖然看起來很悠哉的樣子，其實什麼都有所準備了，和很多年前一樣。」   
  
　　大野沒有應和櫻井翔的話。也許是因為那話中的情感太落寞，也許是因為櫻井提起的是他埋藏心裡濃濃的愧疚。   
　　「我要點火了。」他將為數不多的油澆在營帳的各處。從身上拿出一根洋菸抽著，閉上眼睛，享受最後一刻的寧靜。「在我菸抽完之前快走。」他沒有睜眼，只是細細傾聽櫻井翔的腳步聲，細碎、遲疑，最後化為急促的奔跑。   
  
　　當櫻井終於離開後大野智才鬆一口氣。假若櫻井翔再多停留一秒，他可能無法忍耐上前擁住他的衝動。想著想著，大野吐出一口白色的煙。他都快分不清那些白煙到底是凝結的水氣還是他正在吸的洋菸。漸漸飄飄渺渺地散去。   
  
　　二宮和也的城府比想像中的深呢。大野智想起從前的回憶，自己一直偽裝成單純無知的樣子，甚至被當成傻子，被認為他是因為父親是高官所以才得到庇蔭的紈褲子弟。看破他偽裝的，櫻井翔是第一人，二宮和也是第二人。對於首個與他坦誠相交的朋友櫻井翔，他願意在他面前卸下心防，對於第二個朋友，他也獻出全心相交。   
  
「真的是你嗎？ニノ？」大野智無解的疑問隨著煙霧飄散在肅殺的早晨中，那根菸落地之時，便是他化身為鬼之日。   
  
  
相葉雅紀昏睡了好幾日，醒來之時已日上三更。他環顧四周，發現自己已經身處西朝宮殿，床邊還跪著看起來久未入眠的副官。他搖醒副官，在對方一臉驚喜正欲出聲之時擺擺手阻止他，自己走到桌前，處理自離國已來便未碰過的政事。   
  
　　他相信自己的體質，在宮裡培養出的百毒不侵。思及此他都不住想感謝那些兄弟姊妹的幫助。但三天遠遠超過他的預期。   
  
　　「開戰，是為了奪回和平。」相葉雅紀想起那人狠狠咬著牙擠出的句子，也不無道理。不過 …… 相葉撫上自己脖子上已痊癒的傷口，這樣意圖殺害西朝皇帝該判何罪呢？也不知道安全回到東朝軍隊了沒有，那個和自己差不多年紀的潛入者。   
  
　　若是他沒有回去才好，現在多危險。相葉雅紀揉揉發疼的太陽穴，大概是睡了太久之故。在另一張桌子上整理文案的副官實際上是他從皇子時代就跟隨身旁的親信，姓若襯。若襯發現相葉雅紀臉上的表情從緊繃開始漸漸柔和下來，本就生得俊朗的外表配上他嘴角若有似無的淡淡微笑，真如一池春水般煦和。   
  
　　「微臣失禮了，不過這些雜事就讓臣處理即可。皇上難得回國，雖是因傷，但現在梅花開得正盛，機會難得，皇上也去看看吧？」若襯突然發語，他想，比起和陛下叨叨絮絮軍情和國家大勢這些事情，偶爾的休閒也是必要的，偷閒一下子的餘韻會讓人心情很好。   
  
　　相葉雅紀從案牘中抬頭，一雙和小動物一樣澄澈的眼盈滿喜悅。「這般盛情難卻 …… 朕且逛逛也無妨的話，那便有勞愛卿了。」他說著闔上批到一半的文件，一邊伸懶腰一邊往花園走去，無視身後操勞的副官那一聲聲「皇上您的優雅啊！皇上您的優雅！」的叫喚。   


　　「對了。」相葉一個止步，轉身和愣著的副官若襯交代道：「松本南朝送來的秘密協議書要留待朕看過。趕在東朝內亂開始之時正巧送來，會寫些什麼，朕可是十分好奇。」

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

章五   
  
　　相葉西朝的軍隊在白雪靄靄的山裡布好了許許多多的散兵，三不五時的突襲拖慢東朝軍行進的速度，到現在都還沒能翻出雪山。又適逢東朝突如其來的內亂，在外的軍隊根本不知道現在的情況。聽聞將軍已經叛逃的消息，導致軍心渙散。那廂大野智眉頭深鎖，他難得有這麼認真思考的表情，沒有人有膽子上前打擾他，只道是諸事繁重。大野副將擔起責任來也是相當可靠的。   
  
　　而遠在相葉西朝皇都的相葉雅紀方才剛批准開戰，這下子一直按兵不動的主力軍隊露出它銳利的獠牙，準備擊退遠東的入侵者。一旦東朝大軍進入那個以花為名的山谷，便是他們葬身谷底之日。   
  
　　鳶尾花谷，一如其名春日時鳶尾會開滿一整個山谷，遍野的紫。但在冬天這兒相當危險，就連當地居民也不會前往。看到陌生國家的軍隊，這裡的人民躲得遠遠，根本就連接近詢問的機會都沒有。東朝軍一行人都沒有放太多的警戒心，權當這是和前面一樣的山谷，也可以輕鬆經過。   
  
　　大野智離開一陣子，去附近的溪取水。正當他裝滿瓶子欲上馬時，樹叢的搖動引起了他的警覺，他沒有抽出劍，只是冷冷地開口：「出來。」躲在裡面的看起來應該是小孩子，對他的話沒 有反應。大野摸摸鼻子，走近那個樹叢，輕聲細語哄那個孩子出來。   
  
　　從矮樹叢裡先是探出一隻髒髒的小手。那個孩子才畏畏縮縮的整個人走出來。   
  
　　「別怕。」大野露出溫柔的微笑。好半晌，那孩子猶豫地開口道：「大哥哥，你是東邊的人吧？我娘親說要離你們遠一點，但是 …… 前面是 …… 」   
  
　　他吞吞吐吐的，話說不完整。那孩子原本看著大野的靈動眼睛突地一轉，看向大野的後面，開口叫道：「娘？」   
　　一直專注於孩子的話的大野沒有發現自己身後竟站著一個村婦。那女人惡狠狠盯著大野智，看到他身上的軍服是東朝的款式後趕忙叫她的孩子離開大野。   
  
　　「你們這些東邊的侵略者，我們沒有東西可以給你們！」女人的面孔因恐懼而扭曲，大野嘆了一口氣，心想是無法知道那孩子要說什麼了。他登上馬，在那個女人的怒罵聲和哭泣聲中離開那裡。   
  
  
　　當他沿著行軍的蹤跡，以為自己已經追上軍隊時，面前的衝擊性景象讓他遲遲無法回神。整整十萬大軍，消失在覆滿大雪的山谷中。往西的路被東朝軍隊的屍首覆蓋，可那只是一瞬間的事，他不過是離開了一下子而已。   
  
　　在那死亡山谷的另一端佇立著愣神的櫻井翔，疾風帶起他的衣袂紛飛，拂散了臉上的血色，他張開嘴卻又支吾著說不出完整的句子。   
  
　　勝仗的想像已是昨日黃花。   
  
  
　　御書房裡點著淡淡薰香，幽幽裊裊飄進偏殿裡，在二宮和也的鼻尖縈繞。他原先的考量是不被待見的話還得想別的方法，沒想到相葉雅紀竟然親自接見他。有這樣子的君王，西朝未來會愈來愈強。   
  
　　和明顯侷促的二宮比起來，作為地主的相葉雅紀自在地坐著，偶爾還啜幾口茶。相葉微笑開口問道：「二宮大人不遠千里而來，會帶來對吾國有利的情報吧？」   
  
　　和西朝皇帝只隔一張桌子的二宮聞言稍稍掩飾自己的緊張，深吸口氣自信道：「這是自然。我也就打開天窗說亮話，前幾日南朝給陛下您送了一封秘密協議吧？」   
  
　　「這瞞不過二宮大人。」相葉表情未改，看起來並沒有因二宮的話而感到意外。   
  
　　「反覆無常就是南朝這種小國處世保身的態度。我身為在東朝的南朝人，已無法忍氣吞聲，繼續臥底。西行的東朝軍隊糧食已無，後勤又不肯出發，可見這一支軍隊已經在內亂中成為東朝的棄子。我認為，陛下您不可輕易答應南朝的協議，應趁此時機一舉全力攻打東朝軍。」   
  
　　「我這裡有攔截下來的秘密信件，是東朝未來一個月的兵力分布、可能動向。」   
  
　　相葉雅紀接過二宮遞上的書信，上面印著東朝兵部，應是真實的。眼前的二宮和也雖然看似年輕，其實也不是什麼簡單角色。不過，有件事情讓相葉雅紀有些在意。   
  
　　「朕聽聞二宮大人素來與西行軍隊的櫻井將軍交好，若朕出兵與其廝殺，這不令二宮大人陷入兩難嗎？」   
  
　　「陛下多慮了，沒有的事。櫻井翔雖是我的友人，他作為東朝人，更是我的敵人。」   
  
　　「南朝興起了，也會是朕的敵人。」相葉突然道。二宮和也稍稍因他的直白而略感驚訝，還是沉下心應答他：「因此我今日前來，除了提供情報外，也希望與陛下達成協議。」   
  
　　「效力在南朝政府之上的協議。」二宮嚴肅道，這才是他來這裡的真意。目前尚嫌弱小的松本潤身邊沒有幾個可以用的人才，他思量許久，想出這種鋌而走險的辦法。若能以相葉西朝之手毀掉現在的松本南朝，將潤的兄長從皇位上拉下來 ……   
  
  
　　夜已深，宮里掛著的燈被風吹滅了兩三盞。相葉雅紀還在書案前苦思，若襯在旁批著相葉已經初步過目的文件。   
  
　　「若襯你今天也在吧？你怎麼看？」   
  
　　「簡之，臣認為二宮想藉著名為西朝的刀為他清除路障。」   
  
　　「二宮不清楚東朝軍隊已經滅了的事，約莫是回過東朝，再繞路趕來的。大概 …… 松本潤就是他救出來的，間接造成了東朝內部的分裂，想找人問話的東朝找不到質子，以為自己被南朝背叛了 …… 總之二宮和也這個人是個能才，也很有膽識，不過就是有些太絕情 …… 」   
  
　　相葉雅紀笑了幾聲。「是指他撇清和櫻井翔的關係？朕倒認為他是不得已而為之。」   
  
　　「陛下，恕臣多嘴。但您對櫻井翔 …… 對敵方的將軍有些太上心。」   
  
　　相葉雅紀向來溫和的臉上一瞬間出現非常不悅的表情，但倏地消失無蹤。他沒再和若襯繼續這個話題，若若襯真那麼不識時務地纏著他講下去，無論對方是他的親信或是政要高官，他都會讓他像晨露一樣，人間蒸發。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

章六   
  
　　二宮彎腰進入一輛外表看起來破破爛爛的馬車，裡面松本潤正窩著等他回來，抱著手爐，裹著不知道什麼動物皮製成的大衣，笑吟吟看向探頭進來的二宮。和破舊的外表大相逕庭的是內部的舒適寬敞，足夠讓兩個男人各自坐一處伸展手腳。   
  
　　松本潤露出一臉「事情怎麼樣了？」的表情，雖然沒有說話，二宮卻可以知道他的意思，畢竟是自己事實上跟隨的主子，都那麼久的時間了，都 …… 瞞了他們那麼久了。他對南朝小皇子露出一個勸慰性的微笑，夾帶著濃濃疲憊的笑臉，看起來像苦笑一樣。   
  
　　二宮和也衝入松本潤被軟禁的宅邸，可以說沒費多少力便救出他。那天夜晚的守備全被調去皇宮附近，因為城郊有人縱火，又有一些組織趁機暴動。松本潤獲得自由之後做的第一件事就是逃跑，他才不要回去南朝。自認爹不疼娘不愛的他，小小年紀被丟到鄰近的狼虎之國去當質子，看遍人情冷暖，只想找個清靜處，像尋常人一樣渡過一生。   
  
　　抓回逃跑的松本潤的二宮和也既沒有責怪他，也沒有背棄他。他在他面前屈膝跪下，發誓一定要讓他坐上南朝的皇位，統一天下。松本潤望著仰視他的二宮，他的表情一如以前說起這件事情一樣的嚴肅，但那雙琥珀色的眼裡卻充斥著一種他不明的情感。   
  
仿若虞美人綻放那樣燦爛的瘋狂執著。   
  
　　如果是ニノ認為正確的事，那他願意奉陪。 人生這世俗的惡巢，他就蹚這麼一次渾水吧。   
  
  
　　「相葉雅紀同意了我們的要求。本就是順手之事，又能許我們恩情，想他不會拒絕。」二宮闔上眼，縮在馬車的一角，像隻偷懶的小貓。「只不過我方也付出了相當的代價，許了他一個要求，說是在我們拿下南朝之後，他才會向我們討回來。」   
  
　　「摸不清啊，這個人。」二宮孩子氣地摀住自己的臉哇哇亂叫著。   
  
　　被輕鬆的氣氛感染的松本潤想到了什麼，上一秒還在笑的臉霎時間沉澱了下來。「你這趟去見相葉雅紀可有聽到消息，東朝西行的十萬軍隊在鳶尾花谷給埋了。」   
  
　　「何時？」二宮神色也凜了下來，一改嘻皮笑臉。   
  
　　「你走後不久，我們手邊的線人來報的。這當然是西朝人在那裡事先設好機關，東朝溫暖和煦，所以東朝人也不諳雪性，抓準了這個弱點，西朝人沒動用到多少兵卒，又可對外說這是東朝人的報應，是天譴，連山神都看不過去。」   
  
　　二宮和也手上捏著的瓷杯啪的一聲碎了，幾片碎塊查紮進二宮柔軟的小手裡，血絲就這樣淌下來，熱茶潑了他一身濕，他卻像感覺不到疼痛一樣。松本潤被他嚇了一大跳，手忙腳亂找繃帶、藥膏要為他包紮時卻被他推開。   
  
　　「我看會得到報應的是我才對 …… 」二宮和也氣若猶絲地吐出這句話，蚊蟻一般細小的音量卻被松本潤聽得一清二楚。「別說傻話。」松本潤略帶強硬地扳過二宮的手來為他上藥，認真地想著是不是買了贗品，怎會如此容易被捏壞。   
  
　　「其實也並非真全都給埋了。」松本潤把碎瓷片從二宮手掌裡挑乾淨之後突然道。只是這話的下一句接的可不是什麼令人振奮的消息。   
  
　　「西朝軍隊後來去清理了一次，還活著的都押回西朝了。幸運的話還是可以撿回一條命。」   
  
　　將軍叛國脫逃的消息在軍隊裡傳開不過就是全軍覆沒前幾天的事。除了大野智和活下來的東朝人，這事也被埋在雪堆裡了，大野智為了趕走櫻井翔而演的那齣戲，加上為之賠上性命的那十幾個東朝士兵，現在看來都是白費氣力。他們大概再也不會有回東朝稟報將軍叛逃的機會。一如松本潤所言，被俘虜的東朝殘軍正在押往西朝皇都的路上，走西朝人慣走的路，沒有幾天便出了雪山，已經抵達西朝的國境。   
  
  
　　松本潤終於對二宮和也最近的失常有了頭緒。二宮他被夢魘折磨得大汗淋漓時，從牙縫裡擠出來的那幾個字，就是主因吧。松本潤沿著回憶的巨河上溯，他聽過那個名字，好像是從婢女抹著口脂的小嘴裡說出來的。   
  
　　「約兒姊姊，婉兒姊姊今個兒怎麼都不見人影？」說話還帶點童音的松本潤問著貼身的婢女另一個婢女哪裡去了，他那時還不懂這些事，只見那位名叫約兒的婢女白皙的臉蛋浮上一層薄薄的紅霞，開口道：「今天宮裡有比武哪，婉兒那小丫頭這不就去看那櫻井家的公子了嗎。」   
  
　　「很了不起嗎？」潤水靈的眼睛張的大大的，巴望著約兒想讓她再多說一點。   
  
　　「年紀不過就比潤公子您長了幾歲吧，可那身手真是 …… 奴婢也不會說，那位櫻井公子大概會是此次的勝者罷。」   
  
　　婉兒和約兒心之所嚮的那人風光拿下最後的勝利沒多久後，櫻井家被抄家滅族的噩耗便傳進了松本潤的宅邸裡，婉約二人每日心不在焉、鬱鬱寡歡的模樣著實讓松本潤困擾了一段時間，他也是那時才知道櫻井公子的全名是櫻井翔。   
  
　　從未見過其人，但聞其名。現在第二次聽到他的名字，卻不像首次一樣是興奮期待的心情。馬車外飄著陰陰鬱鬱的小雨，和他的心情相呼應，綿綿地下個不停。   
  
  
　　大野智安安份份地讓自己隱身在人群中，即便身邊的部下因為不服西朝人而有反抗的行為，他也不阻止。看見在地上被拖曳、毆打的部下也不能為他發聲。他的身邊，空氣就像結了霜一樣。   
  
　　已經被俘虜了，還有什麼好掙扎的。他甚至想閉上眼，裝作畏畏縮縮的模樣接受可恨命運的安排。反正他現在也安了心，無所牽掛。   
  
　　可他在內心打點好的這一切，全都被那個身影粉碎了。   
  
　　大野智感到從足底往上奔馳的戰慄，他的手心和額頭猛地沁出汗水來。那還能是誰，讓他霎時間方寸大亂。可他不能 …… 暴露自己的情緒，只好緊咬嘴唇，咬出血來，掩飾倏地蒼白的唇色。他低下頭調整紊亂的呼吸，再次抬起頭時卻與不應該出現在這裡的那人四目相接。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

章七   
  
　　櫻井翔慌亂地別開眼，他就像個被責罰的孩童一樣，心裡愧疚得不得了，不敢再望向大野智的方向。他本不該回來的，無論是軍隊，或是東朝。   
  
　　進入西朝皇都之後，原先熱鬧非常的街市突然安靜了下來，居民聽軍隊的命令，相當守規矩，沒有人拿石頭扔他們，也沒有人用唾沫吐他們。女人帶著孩子佇立在街旁看著，眼神彷彿要將他們生吞活剝。櫻井翔混在東朝軍中，被沉重的悲痛籠罩，每一步都像赤腳走在刀刃上，他原先就很溜的肩膀又更斜了。   
  
　　走進接下來要暫時關押他們的地方安頓下來不久，開始有人自殺。已經繳械的東朝人或咬舌自盡，或上吊，想尋死的人用盡各種方法。   
  
  
軍中通常由櫻井翔擬定計畫與作戰方針，而和士兵接觸、發號司令由副將大野智負責。見過櫻井翔的人少，低位階的士兵分不清大野智與櫻井翔也是正常，他們一概稱呼為將軍。   
  
　　「小澤 …… 我這把老骨頭已經活不久了，就想如果你能離開這裡，回我的老家跟我老伴講一 聲讓她不用為我燒飯了 …… 」染上風寒的老兵手掌已瘦得剩下皮包骨，握在櫻井翔手裡。櫻井翔被問起名字時隨便就給出了一個姓氏，是他殉職的部下的。   
  
　　這個老兵給他的感覺就像父親一樣，雖然年紀不符，可以溫暖之感卻是相同的。他鬆開老兵乾枯的手，謹慎虔誠地交疊在老兵的胸前。在這裡看見的死亡並不是戰場上熱烈、拋頭顱灑熱血的那種。而是被拋棄在角落，慢慢腐朽潰爛的生命。　   
  
　　大野智靠在不起眼的角落裡看著櫻井翔的一舉一動，直到突來的一陣騷動發生，所有的人都被趕出牢外。面對久未呼吸的新鮮空氣，大部分人都帶著愉悅的表情。可大野智卻非常的不安，他隱隱感到有什麼事即將要發生。他想往前擠入人群找尋櫻井翔，沒想到冷不防被一隻手抓住衣擺，往後一看發現是櫻井翔，他也神色不寧。   
  
  
　　相葉雅紀端坐在高台上，像他平常上朝那樣自在。他從高處睥睨著被趕進牆裡的東朝殘軍，他們身上都還穿著東邊的衣裝，沒有換過。四堵高牆圍起一個空間，不大也不小，簡直像刑場一樣。當他漫不經心地聽著慣例性的歌功頌德之時，他在人群中發現了一個熟悉的身影。真是饒有趣味的事，那個襲擊他的人真回到軍隊去了。   
  
　　「活著抑或死亡，給東朝的諸位選擇的權利。拾刀，求生！」宦官尖細的嗓子捏著喊出這句話。而相葉雅紀斜靠在扶手上，淡淡地擺手宣布開始。   
  
　　雖然相葉雅紀看起來不甚在意的樣子，他的眼睛卻是緊盯著場內的情況，一絲一毫都沒有放過。今早已經讓人指認出副將大野智，現下只要大野智有任何動作，也許就可以找出櫻井翔，前提是要櫻井翔在這群人裡。若否，時間拖得愈久，等會兒讓人去清理屍橫遍野的場內就愈麻煩。   
  
  
　　起初所有人皆面面相覷，沒有人有動作，生怕這是陷阱。直到西朝的箭穿過場中某個人的喉嚨，散放在地上的刀才開始有人去拾起。看來一場混戰是避免不了了。大野智心裡叨唸著西朝的人怎麼就像東朝那些窮兵黷武的人一樣，做些血腥的娛樂節目，沒發現相葉雅紀的目光緊緊追隨著他。他用刀背擊中附近作勢要攻擊他的人，幾招過後也有些喘。眼前看過去的都是敵人，即便自己做過殺害同胞這種事，但在敵方的地上低頭，他絕不允許自己這麼做。   
  
　　櫻井翔與他想法一致，抓準部位用刀背攻擊，圍繞在他身邊的人也一個接一個倒下。場內的局勢隨著時間而漸漸明朗，雖有死傷，也不致慘重。大野智用餘光瞥見另一方的櫻井翔，已經許久沒看見他揮刀的樣子，似乎時光倒流，又回到了許久以前，櫻井翔強勢地，甚至有些張狂地笑著，一招一招接連而來，將自己打得落花流水之時。   
  
　　大野智再次專注在面前的對手上，對方也拿得是刀背，與自己一樣是採防禦為主反而棘手。 他堪堪閃過對方迎面砍來的一刀，卻被預期外的溫熱濺了後背一道。同時有金屬落地的聲音，雖然不大，可聽在他耳裡卻很響。他沒多搭理對手，把刀一橫馬馬虎虎地防禦，便轉過身去查看情況。   
  
　　櫻井翔緊掐著右手手腕跪坐在地，肩膀上是刀子砍下的創口，血還在不停地外滲，浸滿他整個肩膀。砍傷他肩膀的那人被刀子穿過腹部，掙扎了幾下就沒了動靜。   
  
　　相葉雅紀看著那個潛入他營帳的人肩膀挨了一刀，心裡也捏了一大把冷汗。那人右手的刀像抓不住般掉落在地，整個人也像承受什麼劇烈疼痛一樣突然跪了下來，可那雙皓白的手腕分明沒有外傷。幸虧那人及時抓起了地上在他左側的刀，噗地刺進對方的腹部，才沒把命給丟了。   
  
　　可當相葉雅紀轉看向大野智的方向，大野智的反應恰恰指明了那個相葉雅紀他上一秒還在替他擔心安危的人就是櫻井翔，那個櫻井家剩存的人。   
  
　　他再也沒有興致繼續觀戰。的確年齡也相符 …… 他怎麼就沒有懷疑過呢，那人行跡分明非常可疑。果然二宮和也給的情報不假：櫻井翔無論如何都是會留在軍隊裡的，就算只剩下一個士兵他也不會捨棄。大野智則反之，他會願意被俘虜來西朝一定有理由，否則依他風一般的個性不會如此。   
  
　　實際上這不過是個美麗的錯誤。二宮錯判了大野智，而相葉雅紀只是碰巧得到了櫻井翔。   
  
　　相葉雅紀難以承受地摀住半張臉，某些泛黃的記憶不受控制的從他腦海裡掠過，割出一個又一個血淋淋的傷口。他喚來宦官代言，停止這場已經不必要的東朝人自相殘殺劇碼。繞場一圈的士兵拉開弓，場內落下細密的箭雨，還活著的人也只剩下半條命，西朝雖然收穫豐足卻也沒有供養多餘人口的義務，既不能放又不能留，便讓神決定他們的去向吧。   
  
　　除了櫻井翔以外的人，不論死活都運到鳶尾花谷去，明年春天有了足夠的肥料滋養，那裡的花定會鋪滿大地，宛若蓋上紫色的錦緞一般。   
  
　　可相葉雅紀更喜歡鋪天漫地的絳色，是降雪前天邊暈染開來的彤雲刺目的嫣紅，也是櫻井翔衣服上盛放的血花潑灑開來的朱紅。

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

章八   
  
　　櫻井翔作了一個很長的夢。他又回到志學年紀時，偷偷躲進家裡庭院深處的涼亭，聽見他母親撥弄著琴，素白纖細的手指在弦上跳躍舞動，奏激昂曲子時手勢大開大合，彷彿兩兵相交之況皆歷歷在目。她偶爾會開口唱歌，輕柔婉轉的嗓音伴著琴聲，愈到高處愈是飄渺，而歌聲如流動的清水，撞進漩渦裡這般濺出的熱烈時候也是有的。   
  
　　「別來春半，觸目愁腸斷。」   
  
　　「砌下落梅如雪亂，拂了一身還滿。」   
  
　　她低吟清平樂這首詞兒時總不配上任何的樂器，唱起來節奏拖沓。如斷線的珍珠錚鏦落在琴弦上那般，斷斷續續音調沒個理。她披著素白的羅紗，底下穿了件繡著金色櫻花的天水碧顏色衣裳，嫋娜娉婷，佇立亭中而驟然回眸。   
  
　　櫻井翔想拉住他母親衣襬的一角，往前一步卻撲了個空，生生撕下她衣上的一塊絲帛。   
  
  
　　他驀然睜開眼，身體也隨之坐起。總覺得是被一股強勁的力道彈開，而非他母親離他遠去。他凝望著床骨架上的雕飾，想自己不是被扔到太糟的地方，看看擺設是西朝的，方才油然而生的安心感又被驅散至九霄雲外了。   
  
　　原先在腦後紮成一束的髮披散開來，幾縷墨黑沾上他的臉頰。櫻井翔正想將散髮重新綁起，手腕的鈍痛卻在這時襲來，舉手的動作牽扯到肩上的傷口，又是一陣疼痛。他只好悻悻放下手臂，忍痛伸出一隻手將頭髮攏到一邊。   
  
　　他眼睜睜看著從天而落，密密麻麻的箭扎入大野智擋在他面前的身軀。幾支刺入大野的足與臂，大野拿著刀打落接踵而來的箭雨，喘息愈見粗重。櫻井翔聽見自己對他大喊了些什麼，而大野智罔若未聞，挨得離櫻井翔更近，肩頭又沒入了一箭。櫻井翔的眼前因失血而漸趨模糊，即便再頑強地抵擋侵襲而來無邊無際的黑暗，還是給它攫了去。   
  
  
　　他這些日子沒空閒想的事情就在方脫險的這刻全湧進他腦海裡。也不過就數月時間，二宮和也刷地一聲盡毀前情，薄唇吐出刻薄的話，處處威脅東朝軍。可自己卻無論如何放不下心去憎恨他。二宮與他同是形單影隻一人，心思常會有彼此相近的時候。櫻井翔恨不得他，多的是那些同病相憐情緒使然。   
  
　　若櫻井翔能裝聾作啞那便罷。可他喜愛二宮和也這人，連帶著他的本質也相同喜愛。二宮有玲瓏心思他曉得，二宮眉目間總是有片憂鬱的陰影他曉得。櫻井翔想為他撫平眉間的皺褶，卻被他冷淡的視線給凍傷。   
  
　　櫻井翔像伏在池邊撈魚的孩子，弄皺了一池靜水卻觸不得其中悠游的魚半分。   
  
　　從櫻井翔醒來算起，一柱香都還沒燃盡，相葉雅紀便在宮女的引導下來到櫻井翔所在的房間。 那兒位處偏僻，一路上從迴廊看去，樹葉被冷風吹得瑟瑟響。只差沒聽見女人淒厲的哭聲，否則他都差點要將這兒認作冷宮。   
  
　　相葉雅紀推開門，碰地一聲嚇壞了領他來的小宮女，她哆哆嗦嗦福了個身告退，留下相葉雅紀和櫻井翔兩人，誰也沒給誰好臉色看。   
  
　　從相葉雅紀眼裡看去，櫻井翔如墨的青絲披散在他縞色的中衣上，慵懶而清麗。中衣的衣襟微微敞開，裡頭半遮掩著包紮起來的砍傷，橫過鎖骨的繃帶勾勒出若隱還現之感。他的視線沒敢在床上這人端麗的臉蛋上多做停留。心裡無法控制的將那個陰狠女人的身影與眼前的男子重疊。   
  
　　「你是櫻井翔？」他還是問出口了，盡可能不讓自己顯得咬牙切齒。   
  
　　櫻井翔那日便發現了看台上的西朝皇帝相葉雅紀就是那天他劃了一刀的人。當下實在後悔沒往他脖子狠狠抹下去，現在又看到這個男人出現在面前，即想起大野智生死未卜的事，眼裡的森冷寒氣重了幾分，連應個「是」字也帶著刺骨語氣。   
  
　　相葉雅紀隱忍著怒氣，他生怕將眼前人錯認，因此連說話的語氣都放低，沒有擺出絲毫皇帝架勢。可這人分明挑釁，承認後還擺出不知哪裡來的高傲，他還真以為他還是以前櫻井家的大公子嗎？現在不就是被折斷翅翼拘禁的鳥。   
  
　　他沒多想便抓住櫻井翔左手的手腕，在上面漸漸施加力道。「看清楚你現在的身分。東朝那裡不認你這個人，這全是你的報應。乖巧地贖罪，如何？」   
  
　　被逼急了，再懦弱的人總會有反咬的時候。可櫻井翔明白自己不能這麼做，也許大野智的性命還握在相葉雅紀手上，他得安分點。因此在相葉雅紀蠻力的蹂躪下，他也做到面不改色，只是身體因劇痛而本能的輕微抽搐，盜汗得厲害。在模模糊糊中似乎聽見贖罪什麼的，他搜索遍記憶也想不起來過去與相葉雅紀有什麼交集，遑論得罪他。   
  
　　相葉雅紀沒有發現櫻井翔的不尋常，只覺得那雙眼睛愈看愈厭煩。不由分說將只著中衣的櫻井翔連拖帶扯的拉出房間，就要扔進馬車裡。櫻井翔滿頭霧水，原先還想安分點的打算被他自己駁回，他趁相葉雅紀不備時甩開他的手，接著朝相葉的腹部掄了一記直拳。相葉沒有閃避，挨下了實際上不怎麼痛的攻擊。   
  
　　「不要碰我。」櫻井翔些微仰視著相葉雅紀，他現在剩下的只有帶刺的高傲。相葉雅紀也許是看出這一點了。他原先還掛在臉上的笑容盡數崩毀，像要拆去櫻井翔內心武裝的最後一道防線一般，抽了他一個耳光。用這種對待卑賤之人的教訓方式，才能徹底挫去他的銳氣。   
  
　　相葉雅紀盯著觳觫著的櫻井翔，看他是已服軟的樣子，便將他推進馬車裡。吩咐車夫往白梅 塚前行後，他自己從另一端上車。也不知為何，他不想看見有著怵目紅印的那張臉。他不著痕跡地挪移視線到手上捧著的書上。   
  
　　長久積壓的恨意終得宣洩的這刻，面對他應該要報復的對象，他原欲弒之而後快，或是將受過的晦氣全數傾倒在他身上。   
  
　　一身素白的那人本不適於殺伐。而自己也被通曉天意的老者預言過生在治世則明君無雙，出於亂世則執根難移，終致滅禍。早早被排除於父皇的皇儲名單外。奈何造化弄人，相葉雅紀回神時，他與皇位之間不過一步之遙。身後是迤邐幾尺橫躺一地的宗室血親，用慘白的面容扒著他的腳。鷸蚌相爭，漁翁得利，不過爾爾。   
  
　　若真有天意為他而定，那他便要逆天。相葉雅紀，你可千萬不能有無謂的心軟。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

章九   
  
　　相葉雅紀口中的白梅塚座落在深山裡，沒有熟人引路無法到達。一下馬車，出現在櫻井翔面前的是稀稀疏疏開放著的梅花，和落在枝幹上的雪相映成趣。在梅樹底下立著一塊墓碑，上面刻著的字不知為何模模糊糊的，可似乎並不是因年代過久而消失，應是被故意磨去。   
  
　　櫻井翔披上天青色的外衣，斜倚馬車旁，看相葉雅紀折下一段梅枝，萬分虔敬仔細地放置在墓碑前。相葉雅紀回頭看見櫻井翔站在一旁悠哉的樣子，氣就不打一處來。   
  
　　他拉過櫻井翔，讓他跪在那塊墓碑之前。膝蓋直接栽進雪裡，他想站起卻被相葉雅紀死死壓著。   
  
　　「母親。那個女人惡行做盡，竟然搶先一步自殺。到現在我都沒能為您洗刷冤屈，櫻井家只剩這個人 …… 您一定會反對我牽連無辜，可這人也不是無辜的，東朝軍隊的戰略多半出自這人之手，我這也是為國除去心腹大患。」   
  
　　櫻井翔一聲不吭，原來這是相葉雅紀母親的塚。可若是一國妃子的墓，又怎麼會在這種荒郊野外？他口口聲聲念著的「女人」又該是誰？   
  
　　「等到樹上的梅花落盡，你便離去吧。屆時你我再也無關，我自會讓人引你走出這裡。」相葉雅紀語落後逕自轉身上了馬車。櫻井翔欲起身追上，卻被肩上恰巧壓到傷處的手給逼回原地，他的膝蓋還是埋在雪裡。那雙手的主人是個宮女，柔荑看似纖弱無骨，卻有不亞於男子的力道，大概身懷武功，是相葉雅紀留下來監視他的。   
  
　　宮女在櫻井翔身旁為他打了傘，擋住落雪，卻抵擋不了由下竄上的寒氣。靄靄白雪能是多美 好的風景，他卻無心欣賞。櫻井翔看著無字的墓碑，陷入長長的沉思。   
  
  
　　松本潤實在不忍見二宮和也的疲態，看著他日夜奔波，衣帶漸寬，卻無從幫起。他想起鳶尾花谷，二宮在東朝為官過，多少是會有點感情的吧，即便他不說。於是松本潤在西朝的城裡買了一束花，想趁二宮出遠門時去那兒弔唁。挑了剛日出，天還有些暗的時候去的，沒想到正好碰見了西朝軍，他倉皇躲進附近的林子裡，露出一隻眼睛偷偷地瞧。   
  
　　他們往谷裡扔一些用布包起來的東西，松本潤猜想那不會是人吧？便在西朝軍離去後繞另一條路到谷底，聽見一些細碎的聲音從其中一個布包發出，心裡雖然也有些害怕，還是躡手躡腳地緩緩往那裡前進。   
  
　　這便是為何他現在又多租了一個旅店房間的由來。   
  
　　大夫走了之後他才踏進那間有著濃濃血腥氣的房間，床上躺著的男人沒若松本潤預料的那樣昏睡，他清醒地睜著眼，望向門的方位，目光銳利如鷹。松本潤覓了張椅子，在床邊坐下來，面對男人的直視，他有些不自在。   
  
　　「多謝相救。」男人移開視線，聲音聽起來十分沙啞，約莫是因傷之故。松本潤一邊客套回應：「不用客氣。」一邊為他倒水。杯子遞到男人唇邊，可男人並不領情。意識到自己失禮的男人開口道：「抱歉，只是沒習慣用外面的東西 …… 」   
  
　　松本潤沒多介意，自我介紹道：「我是松本潤，初次見面，大野副將。」   
  
　　他聽見大野智眉目舒展開來，低笑了幾聲，淡淡回應：「還以為是誰那麼好心，看來是離了狼窟入了虎窩。」   
  
　　「你誤會了。」松本潤指指一旁桌子上的花。「我是去弔唁的。」他原先也沒想到會在那裡看見身上還插著箭的大野智，想了一陣子才憶起自己是在畫展看到的這張臉。大野智順著望過去，棣棠花散了一桌，鵝黃的花瓣有些落到地上，像極雛鳥的羽毛。不知道哪裡種起來的棣棠，在冬天還能開的這麼明麗。   
  
　　他閉上眼，棣棠的明黃宛若東朝春季的日光，輕柔拂去他全身的疼，溫暖他凍傷的身軀。   
  
　　什麼花不挑，偏生挑了黃棣棠。   
  
　　「其實我也不想打擾你養傷，就是想問問你知不知道櫻井翔的下落 …… 」松本潤帶著一點鼻音的嗓音不識時務地響起，大野智沒有睜眼，聲音像用鼻子哼出來的一樣細若蚊蚋：「告訴二宮 和也他很好。」沒過多久松本潤已經可以聽見他均勻的吐息，想是睡著了吧。   
  
  
　　相葉雅紀讓宮女點了薰香，待殿裡暖和起來之後，他小心翼翼拿出放在袖內，用絲綢包起來的東西，置於手心。絲綢裡是一只玉鐲子，翠綠溫潤。一葉扁舟水上過，群山繚繞薄霧中，凌碧萬頃，山、水、天相互渡染出的顏色。燈火下微微閃著光。他瞅著玉鐲半晌，千思萬緒終究是化作無語凝咽。   
  
　　他執起筆，批著今日因悼祭而疏忽的奏摺。偌大殿裡，點點燭光勾勒出他細薄的影子，像支入鞘的劍。和著殿外零零落落的枯枝殘影，空蕩而寂寥。   
  
  
　　宮裝打扮的女子就那般撐著傘，在櫻井翔身邊站了好幾個時辰。櫻井翔的下肢已經沒有知覺，好像不是自己的一樣。只披著一件外衣的身子因傷發著燒而忽冷忽熱，更別提舊傷復發的手腕。日沉西山後約莫過了一個時辰，女子蹲了下來與櫻井翔平視，她輕啟未施胭脂的唇，無聲道：「我領您去休憩。」   
  
　　他這才發現女子是個啞巴。她避開他的傷處，輕手輕腳攙扶起他。   
  
　　櫻井翔承受著渾身散架的不適，驀然覺得從他接下西征的旨意開始就是一場錯誤。值得他賣命的從來都只是人民，而非兔死狗烹的東朝政府。還以為換了個皇帝也許會有新氣象，終歸是如此嗎？   
  
　　果然在十年前新皇突來的那場拜訪不安好心，果然東朝這片廣闊的山河沒有一處他可容身的地方。   
  
　　天地悠悠，草木深深，滾滾江水有時盡，可為何卻負我一生顛沛流離。   


 

 


	10. Chapter 10

章十   
  
　　大野智養傷的這幾天，松本潤三不五時便會來找他，他起初覺得這人甚煩，幾天之後也就習慣有個人在自己身邊叨叨絮絮的說些什麼。沒想到南朝的質子是這樣的人，他原先以為松本潤應該有著憂鬱的眼神，加上神經質的舉動 …… 至少要有個在異國被軟禁十幾年的人該有的樣子。   
  
　　現在想想，反而是二宮和也更符合他心中的想像。不喜歡與同儕共事，總是冷冷淡淡的，只會對櫻井翔露出笑容。   
  
　　時序回到十年前，在櫻井翔被新皇找回朝廷後，不知道從哪裡冒出來的二宮和也也考上了官 職。翌年的春天新進官吏都到距皇宮不遠的一處大宅子集中訓練，重行測驗後再分發部門。大野智動用了家族的一些關係也混了進去。他找到習慣的座位，靠窗最末，最不起眼的那個，卻發現有個黃色的身影已經霸佔了他的位子。   
  
　　大野智只好摸摸鼻子坐到那人的隔壁。稍稍尋了一下發現櫻井翔老早便坐在距夫子最近的位置，整堂課心無旁鶩地聽講。大野智百無聊賴，眼珠子溜轉了一圈定到那個黃衣少年的身上。黃衣少年有著較同年紀人看來更為年輕的五官，一雙琥珀色的眼睛在春陽輝映下像世界上最珍貴的寶石。臉頰上細細的絨毛讓他看起來像顆桃子，是個清秀絕倫的少年。   
  
　　少年整堂課都望著窗外，偶爾望望夫子的方向。在被點到回答時卻能將段落一字不差的背誦出來，提出的看法也都讓夫子點頭如搗蒜，連連稱道。   
  
　　那個名為二宮和也的黃衣少年總是黏著櫻井翔，在大野智和櫻井翔敘敘舊時露出犬類驅敵時的表情。   
  
　　東朝一年前政變登基的新帝比起文科，更為重視武科。但可以進入武官高層的必須出自名門，因為身分而被拒於窄門之外的人不在少數。櫻井翔想挽回家族的聲譽，自然選了武科。主考官是當年櫻井宰相還是將軍時的部下。櫻井翔的書面作答沒什麼可以挑剔的，可武試的身手不比以前俐落。主考官私下向他問起原因，他也是緊閉著口不打算透露隻言片語。   
  
　　雖說如此，主考官還是讓他通過了考試。他不曉得櫻井翔消失的這三年發生了什麼，想想便當作是還了櫻井翔父親的人情。   
  
　　可那個黃衣少年不知道櫻井翔已被通融通過的這件事。在一個下著梅雨的午後，一抹黃色的身影閃過走廊的末尾，大野智放輕腳步跟了上去，那人最後閃進主考官的廂房裡，若是他沒眼花的話。   
  
　　接下來是一陣翻箱倒櫃的聲音，還有紙張刷刷的翻動聲。二宮和也翻找出櫻井翔的書面試卷，將上面「武科」改為「文科」，大野智沒來得及攔住他，只扯著二宮的衣袖不讓他離開。   
  
　　二宮惡狠狠盯著大野智，倔強地微微噘起嘴來。   
  
　　大野智壓低嗓音，改卷這事兒要是被發現不只二宮，也會牽連到櫻井翔，甚至是不該出現在這裡的他自己。「改回來。」他命令二宮和也。二宮被他捏疼了，畢竟還只是十六、七歲的孩子，眼淚生生就這樣被逼出來。   
  
　　「我不想讓翔上戰場，那是會死掉的吧，可他那麼堅持，我說什麼他都不肯聽！為什麼！我就只剩下他一個人而已了！為什麼他不肯留下來！」   
  
　　他痛苦地縮起身子，在地上扭成一團。口裡喃喃念著無解的懸問。大野智沒時間搭理剎那間失心瘋似的二宮和也。他手腳俐落地收拾好主考官的廂房，而櫻井翔的試卷，被紙鎮壓在檜木桌的一角。大野智將它改回「武科」，他的手顫抖不止，滴了好幾滴墨汁在衣袍上。   
  
　　他總是在做些違心的事，有時也會羨幕二宮的恣意妄為。大野智偶爾會想，二宮和也那麼喜歡穿嫩黃色的衣服，也許是因為看起來很暖和的緣故。他的靈魂比誰都渴望溫暖，可又抗拒溫暖。他輕輕摩娑趴跪在地上哭泣不止的孩子聳起的背脊，像在給隻大狗順毛。大野智暗自苦笑。怎麼又多了一個老給他添亂的傢伙呢。   
  
  
　　櫻井翔也好，二宮和也也好，他全都想守護，想留住他們燦若驕陽的笑容。   
  
　　無奈一步一步終是走向這般田地。   
  
  
　　大野智臥病在床的期間，二宮和也正策馬疾馳，趕往西朝宮殿。他進了書房後沒見到相葉雅紀的身影，正想離去卻被背後響起的跫音給喚回。他記得自己有看過這個人，應該是相葉雅紀身邊那個姓若襯的傢伙。   
  
　　「二宮大人，這是皇上讓我交給您的。」若襯拿出一個布包，二宮狐疑接過後在若襯面前打開，裡頭放著一支槍。捧在手上沉甸甸的，眼熟得緊。   
  
　　若襯微笑著，在二宮看來這是披著羊皮的狼的笑臉。那槍分明是櫻井翔的，他也就只看過這麼一支槍 ……   
  
　　「陛下的意思是？」二宮也回以同樣虛假的笑容。若襯表情未改，方才二宮和也的驟然一滯沒有逃過他的眼。相葉雅紀那句「我倒覺得他是不得已而為之。」讓他琢磨了一陣子才體會出箇中深意。雖然這只是相葉雅紀的無心之言罷了。   
  
　　「這是二宮大人故人的遺物，應當歸還給您。這般罕見的新武器約莫怎麼也查不出製法吧，連會造成的創傷吾人也不清楚。」   
  
他滿意地發現二宮和也的臉色漸趨凝重。   
  
　　若襯輕輕搖頭，繼續道：「畢竟是東朝才做得出的東西，您說是吧？」   
  
　　「您言重了，我就此收下。」二宮轉身便走，他很不喜歡與若襯單獨相處的感覺，總覺得他 句句帶刺，步步進逼，沒多久他便被他在言語上攻到死胡同，只能夾著尾巴一般飛也似的逃跑。   
  
　　若襯推開書房的門扉，重新點燃薰香。以為櫻井翔已死的二宮會拿那支槍做些什麼，思及此他便不可抑制地戰慄起來，興奮得難以言語。陛下做不到的事他便代為。真要讓他說，陛下那時就不該同意二宮和也提出的協議，早早進攻東朝，把櫻井翔的屍首掛在城門上殺雞儆猴。併吞南朝，清除異己，憑他們的國力，不出三年，絕對可以統一天下。   
  
　　可陛下偏偏不依著他所想，先是應了二宮和也莫名其妙的協議，再來又拐彎抹角地打了這場戰爭。他不信天讖之言，但陛下最近的所作所為都讓他更懷疑自己是否搭上了對的船。   


 


	11. Chapter 11

章十一   
   
　　正是夜深時，相葉雅紀無法入眠，遂踱到殿外園子邊，憑欄望著那潭結冰的池水。雪在這時已經停了一陣子，積了厚厚一層。他也不知怎地，褪下了鞋襪，赤足踏到積雪上，感受微微快意的凍疼。   
   
　　當雪再次飄落時，他坐在廊上，兩隻裸足在空中孩子氣地踢蹬著。池子的彼端是個女子，抱著強褓中的孩子，佇立在池子邊上。她低低啜泣，身上穿著單薄的衣裳，可給手上抱著的孩子裹上一層又一層的衣服。   
   
　　她在雪中艱難地挪動腳步，蹣跚走向相葉雅紀，未施脂粉的臉蛋蒼白而憔悴，手上隱隱浮現青筋，都給凍到有些發紫。她懷裡的孩子露出的臉頰也是凍得通紅。   
   
　　「雅紀，你看看慕兒都給凍得厲害……燒都不止，給他請太醫吧，求求你。」女子低聲下氣地向相葉雅紀一次又一次地請求，差點便要跪下。   
   
　　「只是喚個太醫，讓宮女去便是。」   
   
　　「那你來看看我吧，一面就好，我在這裡待著也就只是想見你一面。」   
   
　　她還有欲出口的話梗在半路中，相葉雅紀後面不知何時出現一個宮女，她塞給他一張紙，他閱畢更是心思都不在她身上了。   
   
　　「妳回後宮去，朕不會與妳計較。」他轉身，留下一地女子的寂寞，她擁緊懷裡愈燒愈烈的孩子。流出來的眼淚有著愛情最炙熱的溫度，沒被凍起來的便滴到孩子的臉蛋上。   
   
　　「慕兒乖，慕兒乖，你父皇剛才看看你了哦，別再哭了，怎麼就濕了臉頰呢？」她抹去孩子臉上她的眼淚，復邁著蹣跚腳步慢慢走離庭院。   
   
　　果真是君王薄愛勝雪寒。

相葉雅紀披著夜色趕到白梅塚，那裡櫻井翔燒得滾燙，都神智不清。感受到相葉雅紀探向他額頭的手，像遇見綠洲的旅人，抓過相葉雅紀還沒回溫的，冰冷的手貼在自己臉頰上撫著。相葉雅紀覺得自己像摸到燒紅的炭，反射性地抽回了手，同時櫻井翔因撲了個空而睜開眼。   
   
　　「相葉雅紀？怎麼，花可還沒落盡，就這樣急著來找我麻煩不成？」櫻井翔瞳仁裡的軟弱在一池墨波蕩漾中隱沒。一路顛頗過來，相葉雅紀忍著失眠的不適，一聽到他正發著高燒便拋下一切趕來這裡，卻要受他白眼。   
   
　　「我沒這個意思。」他吩咐那不能言的宮女去打水來，自己去拿了乾淨的衣裳要給櫻井翔換下汗濕的。要將他從床上撐起的手卻冷不防被推開，相葉雅紀再度欺上身子，十足鍥而不捨意味，他沒意識到他整個人都爬上了床，與被他強勢地壓在身下的櫻井翔形成曖昧的構圖。櫻井翔在相葉雅紀全身的重量都放到他身上時奮力扭動，一番掙扎後，感受到不屬於自己的地方逐漸也染上自己的體溫，抵著自己的腹部，櫻井翔才意識到做了蠢事，他渾身僵硬，不敢再有任何動作。   
   
　　相葉雅紀低喘著，眼神迷離而銳利，彷彿盯著獵物一般直視著他身下的櫻井翔。   
   
　　──又來了，又是這種灼熱的眼神。   
   
　　櫻井翔心裡暗叫不好，說時遲那時快，相葉雅紀放在他腿根的手往外一挪，掀開了衣襬，均勻緊實，毫無絲毫贅肉的長腿暴露在空氣當中，櫻井翔打了個寒顫。相葉雅紀扯過原本要給櫻井翔換上的衣帶，縛住櫻井翔的雙手，一邊在他耳邊啃咬，灼熱的吐息在櫻井翔的耳邊徘徊不去，像午夜夢迴的夢魘。   
   
　　被相葉雅紀突如其來的舉動嚇著了的櫻井翔強忍住頭暈的不適，張口咬住相葉雅紀拂過他臉頰，正欲往下肆虐的手。相葉雅紀吃疼地倒抽一口氣。另一隻沒被攔截下來的手已經找到柔軟的那處，不容抗拒地侵入，草草翻絞幾下，在櫻井翔還沒來得及發出痛呼之前，強硬地翻過他還在發著高燒的身子，將自己的炙熱全數埋入他窄小的緊窒深處。   
   
　　他瞬間感受到無邊侵襲而來的絕望，淚水也在相葉雅紀進入他體內時不受控制地流出。   
   
　　被異物侵入的撕裂感讓他鬆開了相葉雅紀的手，劇烈的痛楚勝過肩上的刀傷，好像全身內臟和四肢都被扯得支離破碎一般。他連斷斷續續的呻吟都發不出來，只能任由相葉雅紀在他身上肆意擺佈，留下一個又一個刺目的紅痕。幾次頂弄後，全數發洩在他的深處，引得他一陣痙攣。   
   
　　女子的敲門聲正巧在這時響起。聽見聲響，櫻井翔身下的那處又將他纏得更緊，高溫的身體，裡頭是他從未馳騁過的溫熱滑軟，一陣接一陣地抽搐著，將他絞得有點疼。   
   
　　「放在外邊便可，妳退下罷。」   
   
　　他扶著他的腰，翻過身子，就著體重又再度刺入混著白與紅的密處，開啟新一輪的衝刺。血絲沿著櫻井翔修長的大腿淌下，在潔白的床單上開出點點紅梅。藉著血液的潤滑，他更容易地侵犯他的身體。   
   
　　「啊……出去……該死的……相葉雅紀，出去！」櫻井翔使盡全力的一搏，沒踢開相葉雅紀，可讓他渾沌的腦子清醒了不少。相葉雅紀從他體內退出來，身子悠晃了幾步往後撞上牆。   
   
　　相葉雅紀愣愣看著床上下體血跡斑斑的櫻井翔，身子像失重一般緩緩滑落到地板上。喉間不知怎地發甜，他摀著嘴咳得撕心裂肺。漫長的咳嗽過後，他搖搖晃晃站起，稍稍整理自己的衣裳後披上放在一旁椅背上的大氅，像來時一般，逃進夜色裡，撞倒了一路上的東西。   
   
　　腳步虛浮的相葉雅紀沒跑多遠便一個踉蹌栽進雪中。   
   
　　他沒法控制自己的衝動，他原想再也不要與櫻井翔有糾葛的。可他的身體竟然戀慕著他，乃至於連自己的心意都無法篤定。這般方寸大亂，從未有過……

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

章十二   
　　   
　　聽到微弱水聲醒來的相葉雅紀扶著額，在雪地上躺了一夜沒染風寒已是大幸，現在頭痛欲裂也是自找。天色靛藍，東方還未翻出魚肚白。他左右環伺一圈才發現啞娘在他身邊候著。就道是誰在他闔眼後還有一陣沒一陣地扯他的袖子。啞娘示意他噤聲，拉著相葉雅紀往屋後走去。   
   
　　「一陣子了。」她以唇語道，指向水聲傳來的方向。相葉雅紀順著瞧去，在同時感到臂上一輕，回首時啞娘已不見人影，連個腳印也沒留下。   
   
　　這間屋子是他母親的故居，據說當年先帝就是在這裡遇見他母親。膚白賽雪，眉目流轉間顧盼生輝，身子倚梅欹曲而立卻更勝梅之風姿。這些他父皇讚過他母親的話，聽起來可真是萬般刺耳，他從未對他們母子上心過。

相葉雅紀悄悄拉開一道縫隙，模糊中見那人將全身都浸在浴池裡，半晌沒有動靜。心底喀蹬一聲，想他該不是要這樣自盡……手先於思，逕直拉開那道門，整個人走了進去。浴池裡滿滿熱泉，起初裊裊蒸氣模糊了他的視野，後因他不慎將門大開，室內的蒸氣散了大半。   
   
　　櫻井翔沒打算抬頭看細縫裡的相葉雅紀一眼，可他也沒預料他會就這麼闖進來。剎那間的相視凝滯在半空中，與熱氣一同逸散。兩人隔水對望，也就那麼一眼，卻將對方眼底的一罈陳釀讀得徹徹底底。   
   
　　一池溫泉被血液浸紅，妖異且誘人，堪稱視覺上的病態美。　   
　　   
　　相葉雅紀一心急，穿著衣服便踏進了浴池。他將櫻井翔從池底拉起，不由分說緊緊擁住他，力道之強勁彷彿快折斷他的骨頭，櫻井翔悶哼一聲，相葉雅紀才領悟過來，慌張地放開圈著他的手臂。   
   
　　「我以為你要……」櫻井翔背過身去，相葉雅紀只能望著他的背脊發語，上面還有自己昨晚留下的痕跡，抓痕與瘀青遍布，他想伸手撫上卻被櫻井翔的一個回眸瞪視給攝去心魄，舉起的手懸在空中不上不下。   
　　   
　　「以為我要自盡？你讓我向你母親懺悔，我想也許是櫻井家的人真有其過，我擔便是。可我不是你養在後宮裡供你洩慾的嬪妃，你作什麼非得找上我不可？」   
   
　　「還是皇上早已無法滿足，興趣是蒐羅敵國的將軍來侍奉你？」   
   
　　明顯感受到櫻井翔騰騰上升的怒火，相葉雅紀卻無法反駁。平日運籌帷幄的君王，面對眼前人的指責，他真覺得自己近日的所作所為任性至極，也違背了他仁慈敦厚的理想。   
   
　　雪沾上相葉雅紀蔥綠色的坎肩，濕了一片淚痕。他鬆開交疊的手指，撫上浴池的石造邊緣。   
   
　　「對不起。」相葉雅紀立於原處，沒再多往前一步。他深怕一個踏出都會讓櫻井翔對自己的恨意更深，可又懼於他的不理睬，兩相交戰下，終是前者佔了鰲頭。   
   
　　聽見相葉雅紀的道歉，櫻井翔嘴角噙著笑意，霎時間又灰飛煙滅，宛若陰天裡乍現的太陽。在他看來，輕蔑、厭惡……種種情緒攀上櫻井翔的面容，與之相較，那人的眼睛毫無表情，彷彿泰山崩於前也能不改顏色。可相葉雅紀分明看到了，方才與他一瞬的相視，好像真能觸得靈魂深處一般。   
   
　　承載了太多感情的眸子反而黯淡，各種色彩混雜的結果只能是緇烏。   
   
　　櫻井翔有種陷入狂流之感。相葉雅紀一開口竟然是與他請求原諒。他原想，用不實的笑容可以抵擋相葉雅紀任何的攻擊，他當時刮的那個耳光是很疼，讓他失神顫抖了一陣子才緩過來，更別提他強行進入他身體的暴行。可這些凌辱也不足以讓他內心的壁壘產生一絲半點裂痕，既是如此，又為何他看來誠摯的道歉卻讓他連偽裝都摔得粉碎？   
   
　　莫不是自己當真把相葉雅紀看得那麼要緊？櫻井翔你瘋了不成！對二宮和也是一回事，可相葉雅紀是西朝的皇帝。便是他再怎麼溫柔，再如何真心相待，他到底是西朝的主，而你終歸曾是東朝的將軍。   
   
   
　　「待梅花落盡，我定會將你挫骨揚灰。」   
   
　　「那之後你打算做些什麼？回東邊去？」   
   
　　他學起了啞娘，微翹的雙唇一張一闔，單單幾個字，從他嘴裡說出卻惹得相葉雅紀莞爾。   
   
　　「君子一言既出，駟馬難追。若我有幸能先亡於你，便隨意把我往哪裡一灑吧。」   
   
   
   
   
　　池塘裡的浮冰破碎，一尾五彩斑斕的錦鯉就這麼破空躍了出來。當時序遞嬗為花團錦簇的季節，這兒已不比從前是這般氣象。   
   
   
　　他們並肩坐在這附近的一處水榭上，四下無人，倆人把腿伸出水榭外擺蕩，結冰的湖面隨著氣候的回溫而漸漸融化，一艘小船，較扁舟略大點，又小於畫舫，獨自停在水榭旁。還未到春天，沒什麼景緻可言，偶爾稀稀疏疏幾隻鳥兒來他們面前略展歌舞，也就覺得相當愜意開心。   
   
　　「我的母親出身寒微，她自己和我說是村舍人家的女兒，進宮作了宮女，一朝有幸，便懷上了我。她不適合宮裡。我曾經很怨她，為什麼遇見其他妃子，即便身分一樣她也卑微地鞠躬哈腰。」   
   
　　「她說，因為她有不能忘掉的事情，身體太固執了怎麼也改不過來。」相葉雅紀輕笑，眼神看似定在遙遠的山巒中，卻是沒有焦點。他望向安靜地聽他說話的櫻井翔，他正盯著他自己的腳，晃呀晃的，想去碰碰結冰的湖，可最後還是搆不到，低低的嘆了一口遺憾。全都被相葉雅紀看進眼裡了。   
   
　　「從你祭拜你母親的那日我就一直在想，你所說的『女人』該不會是我的姑姑，唯一嫁到西朝去的那個，她……」   
   
　　「別在這種時候提起她，亂心煩的。」他拉過櫻井翔的手，像十幾歲的孩子那樣，露出天真爛漫的笑臉，哀求他與他上那艘小船。   
   
　　他真害怕自己會控制不住，又再次傷害櫻井翔。反之，若自己的心意讓櫻井翔狠狠踐踏，定會痛不欲生……倆人好不容易可以並著肩，偶爾平淡地敘家常，拋開所有的前因後果，就只活在當下，要是選在這時破壞這樣寶貴的時間，還不如承受刨肉刻骨之痛。   
   
　　像捧著螢火蟲的孩童，不願光亮熄滅而收緊手掌。   
   
　　可事實上他們相互提防，誰也不願意去破壞難得的和平，如履薄冰。這是上天施恩，給予最大限度的幸福。   
   
　　白梅塚是相葉雅紀逃離瑣事糾纏的地方，一直都是。佐藤妃告訴他她懷孕了的時候，他瘋也似的從西朝皇宮一路跑來，求的是在路上便累死，也好過面對佐藤妃給他下藥，想方設法讓她自己懷上慕兒的事實。後宮女子，求的是愛寵，何來彼此真心以待……佐藤妃在他看來只是一個得了便宜還賣乖的女人。   
   
　　許久以後的相葉雅紀會深深懊悔為何當時他急於逃避，不肯聽櫻井翔把話說完整。

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

章十三   
   
　　大野智睜開眼，發現自己在一個全然陌生的地方。松本潤皺著濃眉昏睡，頭枕在大野智的腿上，沉沉壓著。他們被搜過身，手給反綁到身後。別說逃離這裡，就連站起來都有困難。欲掙扎也只會讓繩子縛得更緊，在腕子上勒出血痕。   
   
　　他們就這般待在房間裡好幾刻鐘。從淡淡的脂粉味看來，大野智判斷這裡應該是青樓，鶯鶯燕燕銀鈴般的笑聲飄飄渺渺，這房間約莫是在青樓裡的幽僻處。   
   
　　「大概是我素未謀面的皇兄做的吧。」不知何時醒來的松本潤挪動了一下身子，坐了起來，口裡吐出的話語十分肯定，面上沒有一點驚慌失措的神色，彷彿見怪不怪。大野智也不著急，靠著後面紅檜木的櫃子，穩定了身形，反正人家還沒找上門來，便先閉眼假寐。   
   
　　今早松本潤提議要去附近的市集逛逛，畢竟這幾天都待在客棧裡，真閒得慌。二宮要出遠門前和松本潤交代過了，要到南朝，松本皇妃安排好的地方會合。誰預料得到一路上要吃的糰子都還沒買好，眼前便發黑，不省人事了。   
   
　　「只願ニノ別在路上發生什麼才好。」松本潤的眉頭皺得更深，夕陽燒得他半邊臉頰彤紅，兩道眉毛中間的陰影也就沒那麼明顯。   
   
　　「你是他想扶持的人，若你真擔心他，就該把你自己看重點。」大野智悶悶開口道，聲音糊在一塊，像攪在一起黏呼呼的米糰子。   
   
　　松本潤笑了幾聲，輕得讓大野智都懷疑自己是否幻聽。   
   
　　「我和他說過，我想要平平淡淡的生活。可他說，他想成為我的劍。」   
   
　　「一個地方，不需要兩把劍。有二宮和也，就沒有櫻井翔。」   
   
　　大野智早已停止他無益的假寐，銀白色的月光流洩在他的髮上，鍍出一片星瀑。他張口欲言，門卻在這時開啟，先是重重解鎖的聲響，而後走入幾個男人，蒙著臉看不清長相。衣裝筆挺，用料高貴，看來並非尋常人家子弟。   
   
　　「在用你們的時機到了之前，在這兒好生待著，不會給你們餓著也不會冷著，可若是惹出亂子，少不了你們好受的。」男人的聲音冰冷毫無情緒可言，一雙露出的眼睛目光像潭死水，在兩人身上掃來掃去。見被俘的二人安安份份，便讓人給他們鬆綁，可還是軟禁在此地。   
   
　　靜謐的夜裡，連鳥兒振翅的聲音都聽得一清二楚。大野智望著地上那輪明月出神，想著這又是一場即將來襲的暴風雨。也不曉得櫻井翔現在怎麼樣了。連自己身在險境時，還是不忘惦記他平不平安。

他那樣聰明的人，定可以照顧好自己。他原先一直這麼認為，直到無意中瞥見那一幕，至今都深刻烙印在他腦海裡，恍若揮之不去的噩夢──那支穿過櫻井翔手腕的劍，將他釘死在地板上，血液以他為中心呈放射狀四淌。他身上衣物凌亂，臉色潮紅，伏壓在他身上的是自己的兄長，一旁還站著自己的父親。   
   
　　平時教導自己武術的，尊敬的兄長正啃吻著自己好友的脖頸。不顧身下少年的掙扎，口裡吐出輕慢侮弄的話語，雙手在少年身上恣意撫玩。   
   
　　「前幾天才嚐過你堂妹的滋味，果然櫻井家的小姐就是不一樣，自傲得緊，往我身上便是一通胡扯亂抓，也不想想現在要上她的人是誰。若是上了你，明天可有夠我出去說嘴的本錢了！畢竟你是櫻井翔。怎麼，要不要瞧瞧我身上去年比武會你砍的傷？到現在可都還沒好完全哪……費了千辛萬苦終於捉到你，別掙扎得太厲害弄傷皮膚，我還得要獻寶的！」   
   
　　十八歲的大野智捧著兵書站在拉門外，他活至今日，才明白什麼是貴族的華麗外衣下隱藏的汙穢內在。他像被雷打到一樣，只能站在原地發愣。眼看兄長要將性器送入少年的身體內，他手一鬆，懷裡抱著的那疊書全數落到地上。這是他第一次有大難臨頭的感覺。   
   
　　「誰在外面？」兄長動作一滯，收拾了自己的衣服，拿起一旁的劍，儼然備戰的姿勢。   
   
　　「是我，智。方才念到不懂的地方，想向父親討教，可拿太多書來了，走著走著落得滿地都是，我這就把它們撿起來。」   
   
　　「行了，讓下人撿就好了，這兩天父親身體不適，為免傳染，等會兒我去看看你不明白之處。」   
   
　　「勞煩兄長了。剛才母親那裡說要找父親，若是方便，兄長也一起去吧？說是和佐佐木家大小姐有關係的事，母親不耐等，還請快些出發。」   
   
　　房裡靜了半晌，對大野智來說卻是比他最討厭的任何一堂課都還要久的時間。他神經緊繃，聲音也是裝出來的自然，只希望不要被拆穿。幸好他來這裡前有聽到母親說與佐佐木小姐相親的事情，作為未來可能夫婿的兄長不能不去。   
   
　　在兄長與父親離開後，他迂迴繞開守在房外的婢女，費了點勁才進到房裡。那邊櫻井翔已經昏去，手腕處被劍逕直穿過，經脈都毀得差不多了。大野智沒有餘心想他的父兄怎能喪心病狂做出這般殘忍的勾當。他小心翼翼拔出劍來，將少年裹進棉被裡整個扛出去。   
   
　　以往的大野智在外人面前低調內斂，發生了那件事後他再也不信任身邊任何人，隱去自己的鋒芒，每日躲起來在房裡作畫、譜譜樂曲，總之不是他家人看得進眼裡的事兒。   
   
　　「大野家是名門望族，你就是再自甘墮落也要謀個一官半職。」   
   
　　算了吧，那些往事。在難眠的夜裡尤其喜愛出來作亂。   
   
　　大野智託人找個宅院把櫻井翔藏在那裡養傷，用了最好的藥也只能治好外傷。他拉弓來使手腕的機能恢復到普通人的程度，因操之過急反而讓傷更難痊癒。也不知道新皇是何時去拜訪櫻井翔的，一年後，被舊皇抄家，失蹤三年的櫻井宰相大公子突然現身朝廷上。父親與兄長的面色死白，身軀抖得像風中的殘葉。兄長回房找不著櫻井翔，怕被責罰，向父親謊稱他已經處理掉櫻井翔了。沒徹查下去，才讓大野智有機會護著他。   
   
   
   
   
　　自己父親的野心被新皇看在眼裡，所以找回了櫻井翔，重振前朝的大家族櫻井讓其與大野家分庭抗禮。但櫻井翔已經不是從前那個心高氣傲、四面樹敵的懵懂少年了，他不會願意當新皇的魁儡。可皇帝不需要這般難控制的棋子。   
   
　　話說回來，櫻井家被抄的原因已付之祝融，無從追尋。女人充入官妓，男人貶為軍奴，四散流落各地的家人櫻井翔只找回幾個，多半早已自戕。   
   
　　火災的隔天，大野智悄悄翻遍成了廢墟的藏書閣，在勉強可以辨認出「櫻井」的扉頁中夾著一張邊緣都焦了的小紙片，上面寫著「北朝」兩字。三十年前被東朝所滅的北朝，因為東朝屠殺手段過於殘忍遭到撻伐，是東朝人絕口不提的禁忌，竟然出現於此。櫻井翔逃亡中生死未明，大野智無從問起；櫻井翔再度歸朝，大野智這口卻是怎麼也開不了。   
   
　　大野智搖搖頭，甩開糾纏而上的愁思。他與松本潤對上眼，他們總會逃出去的。

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

章十四   
   
　　天方濛濛亮，春日的早晨有些微冷，櫻井翔將兩人中間那條用棉被折出來的線稍稍整理後，一個人坐在床沿，透過漏窗望著外邊被切割成數片的景色。滿地的落梅，還有幾朵生生攀在枝幹上，如何也不肯鬆手。   
   
　　相葉雅紀生於皇家，本就淺眠。櫻井翔坐起的那刻他也醒了，眼前模模糊糊還看不清，總覺得昨晚還睡在自己身邊的那人就要離自己而去。他硬是撐起身體，翻過中間那條線，順著被褥上殘留的體溫摸索，最後抓住櫻井翔背後的衣服。   
   
　　「別走。」相葉雅紀睡眼惺忪，又向溫暖的地方挪了幾吋，整張臉都快要貼到櫻井翔的腰上，最後乾脆環上他的腰。櫻井翔想拉開相葉雅紀，回過頭的一順間卻覺得這個情景十分熟悉，那個名字便這樣脫口而出：「雅紀？」   
   
　　相葉雅紀疑惑地看向櫻井翔，他從不會這樣親近地喚他。櫻井翔自己也被突如其來的意外嚇到，一雙眼睛睜地大大的，想從相葉雅紀臉上讀出答案，可對方也一樣的不解。   
   
　　好半晌，相葉雅紀才像想起什麼，突然喊道：「你是那個和小和一起的……」   
   
　　他自己發覺不對勁，頓了頓，艱澀開口問道：「小和該不會是……二宮和也？」   
   
　　得到櫻井翔的確認後，相葉雅紀臉色倏地刷白。他不敢置信地搖著頭，喃喃唸著：「不可能的……從未見過這般巧合的事……」

十三歲時，相葉雅紀隨他的母妃到她的老家待產，西朝的習俗便是如此。他的母親一路上心神不寧，他想她應該是懷孕不舒坦，問了附近農家的大夫，去採了些藥草，要給他母親熬藥。那是一個相當炎熱的午後，相葉雅紀費了一番功夫才將東西搜集齊全。一回到這棟小屋時，星星點點的血跡從家門口一直往庭院延伸過去，像是綻放的罌粟那般。   
   
　　他的母妃躺在血泊中，早已沒有鼻息，腹中的胎兒被殘忍剖出殺害。他見過在宮裡被杖殺的妃子，對他而言，死亡輕如鴻毛。但他的母妃做錯了什麼，為何需遭此待遇？未出生的弟妹又有何罪？他仰天呼喊，可沒人應他。黃梅雨落個不停，把血痕沖得乾乾淨淨，也帶走他未乾的眼淚。   
   
　　母親的手裡，至死都緊握著那個玉鐲子。他曾看過母親與其他妃子起爭執，為的就是那一只翡玉鐲。他徒手為她刨挖出個簡單的墳墓，草草埋葬在她最愛的梅樹下。而那只內圈刻著「櫻井」兩字的鐲子並未入土。   
   
　　那個盛氣凌人，總是刁難他母親的妃子，姓的便是櫻井。   
   
   
   
   
　　安葬好母妃沒過幾天，櫻井妃底下的刺客便到了。佈在相葉雅紀回西朝的必經之路上。他躲躲藏藏挨餓了好幾天，加上並不會多少武術。相葉雅紀終於不支昏死在一間破爛荒廢的小廟宇裡。   
   
　在那裡他遇見兩個奇怪的少年，一個大自己一點，另一個小了些。要取自己性命的刺客踹開根本栓不牢的寺廟大門闖了進來。看起來很弱小的那個拔劍迎了上去，氣勢絲毫不輸人。大了點的那個站在自己面前護著自己。相葉雅紀的心臟像初生的小鳥那般顫動，彼時他的世界只有一大一小兩個持劍的身影，他想將一切都銘刻進自己的瞳仁裡。   
   
　　這種深刻的，活著的感覺，讓他打消了隨母親而去的念頭。   
   
　　「還以為是追著我們來的，看起來是你啊，怎麼招惹到這種厲害的人的？真看不出來……」小的那個拉起雙腿顫抖不止，站不起來的自己。   
   
　　「我是和，另外那個人你別管他問名字，他不會告訴你的。」又是小的那個衝著自己微笑，大的沉默不言，蹲在一旁擦拭染血的劍。   
   
　　「該回哪裡就回哪裡去。」大的那個推開意欲跟上的相葉雅紀，將包袱扛上弧度奇妙的肩膀。他奔向前，撲向大的，雙臂圈住少年的腰支，一開口便是濃濃哭腔：「別走。」   
   
　　「雅紀會一直待在這裡，直到你們回來。」   
   
   
　　少年的誓言在命運的洪流裡漸漸失去立足之地，被沖得七零八落。櫻井妃畏罪自盡，皇子女反叛密謀逼宮被揭發，皇帝氣急攻心駕崩，溘然長逝。亂成一團的皇城迎來流浪在外的皇子相葉雅紀。一陣大清洗之後，國家才終於安定下來。   
   
　　相葉雅紀壓下盤桓在心中的驚訝，他厭惡回想過去，可這段記憶例外。若不是現在櫻井翔正拿著從他外衣搜出來的短劍抵在他脆弱的脖頸上，他定會深陷在自己釀成的錯誤中無法自拔。   
   
   
　　松本潤和大野智沒過幾天安適生活，便被扔進馬車裡鎖起，整路顛頗。大野智在一行人的休息時間側耳細聽，發現這是南朝皇帝準備遷離皇都的隊伍。松本潤左思右想，也參不透為何要連他二人也帶上。大野智慵懶地伸展雙臂，差點撞到他對面端坐著的松本潤。   
   
　　「留著總會有用的。」大野智回答，松本潤給了他一個無奈的眼神，又再次覆上自己的耳朵，想多聽到一點消息。   
   
　　「我想二宮可能快要來了。」松本潤認真地聽著，以致於他沒發現大野智有點沉重的表情。他嘴裡複誦著剛聽到的，士兵的對話。   
   
　　「不覺得有點太清楚了嗎？他們沒必要圍在這輛馬車旁邊說個不停。從剛才到現在聽到的都忘記吧，約莫真話沒幾句。」大野智覺得不對勁。   
   
　　他這幾年鍛鍊出的直覺告訴他這車抵達的地方是戰場。二宮和也也會在那裡出現，帶著足以覆蓋滿整個皇城的大軍。他鑽空子託人送信出去，上面清清楚楚寫著他們的窘況。當然是仿松本潤的筆跡，若是二宮和也知道他在這裡，也許連主子都不想救了。   
   
　　大野智在心裡暗算著時辰，就等著外邊出現騷動的一瞬間。   
   
　　   
　　二宮和也接過松本皇妃交給他的兵符，在手心揣得緊緊，劃出好幾個傷口，卻像沒有感覺一般，愈抓愈用力。他唯一能做的只有協助松本潤登上皇位，完成自己父母未了的遺願。二宮嘴角扯出一絲苦笑，櫻井翔人都不在了，自己這又是在做什麼……   
   
　　松本皇妃早預料到皇帝會綁走松本潤，便將計就計，來個誘敵入洞，覆巢全沒。二宮和也與她持相反見解，怎能拿松本潤的性命作為賭注，再說求救的信都送到了……沒誰比他更能體會孤立無援的感覺。松本皇妃有些慍怒，不耐地道：「首要是扳倒潤的皇兄，至於君臨天下的是誰，沒有定數，也不曉得潤那孩子成不成器，到底還是得要我來。你最好早早認清，盡好本分，別插手其他事情。」

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

章十五   
  
　　短暫的插曲沒能阻止櫻井翔的決心。　   
  
　　彷彿又回到彼時的那個營帳，相葉雅紀與櫻井翔初見的時候，他也是這樣拿銳器抵在自己的頸子上。知曉原來自己一次次傷害的人是自己深藏內心，一直盼望的那個少年，這個事實，宛如將相葉雅紀狠狠壓入一池冰封千年的冷泉。他努力抑制住快溢出的淚水，他怎能在櫻井翔面前哭泣 ……   
  
　　「你全都知道，還是這樣欺瞞我？你自始至終都知道的吧？」櫻井翔又將短劍握得更緊，全神貫注在控制自己的聲音不要顫抖，不要暴露自己的脆弱。可絲微的鼻音卻出賣了他。   
  
　　「為什麼拿了外衣裡的劍？為什麼你不肯信任我？」相葉雅紀向櫻井翔挨近，語氣中帶著難以察覺的卑微請求，櫻井翔往後退了幾分，避開相葉雅紀朝他伸出的雙手。   
  
　　「你從未打算要放我走吧，什麼梅花落盡 …… 滿山遍野的花，你要他們如何全化為春泥！」他說到最後幾乎是用吼出來的，臉蛋因為怒意而脹紅，脖子上也突出數條青筋。相葉雅紀從來沒見過櫻井翔如此憤怒的模樣，支吾著半晌沒作聲。   
  
　　他實在不明白自己知道了什麼。   
  
　　相葉雅紀茫然無措的樣子，看在櫻井翔的眼裡卻覺得他又在愚弄他。他輕蔑地哼了一聲，將原本架在相葉雅紀脖子上的短劍挪到自己的頸子旁。微微沒入肌膚，一條紅色的小河便流淌而下，隱入櫻井翔的衣領。   
  
　　「現在便放我走。」   
  
　　櫻井翔感到稍微的疼痛，有些溫熱開始在他衣領蔓延開來。他木然地望向跪在床上的相葉雅紀，等待他的首肯。他知道相葉雅紀是真心待他，也許存著其他他不明了的感情，可他心裡的一隅毫無懷疑地堅信那是真心。   
  
　　一直認為全天下人都負了自己。其實在同條河洗澡的都一般髒，自己也沒好到哪裡去。   
  
　　若是相葉雅紀恢復那時在看台上的表情，勾起傲視眾生的微笑，喚啞娘進來制住自己，也許他可以將一切都推到相葉雅紀身上，如同他恨著自己一樣，後半生也不遺餘力地怨他。可相葉雅紀，曾經俯視著自己的相葉雅紀，眼淚像斷線的珠子般落個不停，啪啪地掉在床上，暈開一片濃厚的哀痛。   
  
　　「我不知道，我全都不知道。別走，求求你 …… 你說過的，要將我挫骨揚灰 …… 若你走了我便先自戕，讓你怎麼也找不到我 …… 咳咳咳 …… 」相葉雅紀猛然摀住口，咳嗽一陣比一陣劇烈，他卻還是撐著身子，往櫻井翔這裡爬過來，在床沿時不慎便翻了下來。   
  
　　他伏在地上，按著胸口，像要把肺咳出來那樣強烈的咳著。櫻井翔見相葉雅紀整個人在地上縮成蝦米似的，也顧不得什麼走不走了，趕忙蹲下為他順氣。相葉雅紀挺不過來，硬生生吐出好幾口血，面色也從紙般蒼白轉成緋紅，可那並不是正常人該有的顏色。   
  
　　聽見不尋常聲響而從門外奔入的啞娘與櫻井翔一人一側，擔起昏死過去的相葉雅紀，送進馬車裡。   
  
　　「最近不知為何，陛下身體總不太好，不過今天這樣嚴重，是第一次。」啞娘駕著馬，只好回頭遞給櫻井翔一張紙條。   
  
　　「是我把他氣壞的。」相葉雅紀肝腸寸斷的呼喊還縈繞在耳邊，櫻井翔心裡一陣陣發酸。好像底心給扔進了一塊石子，不停向外蕩漾著漣漪。他撫上相葉雅紀沾著一絲血跡的嘴角，百般溫柔地為他拭去。他怎麼現在才發現呢，眉眼間的神韻的確與當時那個纏人的孩子一模一樣。可那只是湮沒在他記憶中的東西，他不如相葉雅紀記得深。   
  
  
　　二宮和也攤開地圖，卻無法專心其上。他腦裡盤桓著松本皇妃督促他的話語與若襯那傢伙表面工夫十足的笑容。那個女人竟然在計畫中沒算上一筆自己兒子的性命，還想要親掌政權。他當初發的誓是要效忠松本潤，而非松本皇妃。可再怎麼說，她也是他的母親，忤逆不得。   
  
　　他左思右想，還想過要學著櫻井翔之前的方法，撥出一部份人與自己一起去救出松本潤。可這整支軍隊都是皇妃的親兵，怎會容他這個外人指手畫腳。失眠了一夜而未解，最末二宮也不知道自己哪根神經不對了，選擇這種十足冒險的策略。   
  
　　雖然不清楚大野智是怎麼搭上松本潤的，可這人以為模仿松本潤的筆跡就沒人認得出來了嗎？他可是二宮和也啊！   
  
　　可若是大野智在的話，即便只帶幾個人去，也可以安全的救回松本潤才是。心裡安定下來的二宮和也私底下召集了一些自己的人手，寫了封信讓人送去，趁著夜晚大部分人都在休憩時離營。可松本皇妃彷彿對二宮和也瞭若指掌，他們沒走離多遠便被擋下來，二宮不願意生事，只好先順著她的意，再怎麼說松本家的兵權現在在自己手上，她是潤的母妃，虎毒不食子。至少那封信是送出去了。   
  
  
　　「皇帝要把潤送回東朝。」松本皇妃斜躺在帳內的貴妃椅上，一手揉著自己的太陽穴，好生苦惱的樣子。   
  
　　「為何要急著交還人質？東朝並沒有要出兵攻打南朝的意思。」二宮不解，可隨即他便明白了，國家的軍權不知不覺中被松本皇妃掏空，皇帝只好用此法，交出質子，欲與東朝請兵。   
  
　　「這真是，從未見過如此愚昧的做法！南朝會積弱不振並不是沒有緣故的。」二宮和也有些激動，手裡揣著自己的衣袍，都揉皺了。   
  
　　「那你便挑個好日子快快出兵，讓皇上別鬧騰了。」她瞇起眼，捏起一盞酒杯。雖是自小便未曾一起生活的母子，此刻看起來也有幾分相似。   
  
　　她一飲畢，再次望向二宮和也時，卻敏銳地捕捉到一個為她所用的人不應該出現的神色。   
  
  
　　二宮和也偷了個閒，把自己浸在冷泉里，一泡便是整個早上。並不強烈的陽光穿透樹葉的縫隙，在水面上打出幾個晃動的亮點，波光粼粼。   
  
　　讓自己走到今天這個地步的，是當時那顆少年的心沒有融化的緣故吧。希望能有力量可以守住身邊的人，不想要再眼睜睜看著在乎的人從身邊離去。因為弱小，所以無法阻止父母的死亡。因為不夠堅韌，才沒能改變櫻井翔的決定。   
  
　　步步設局，惴惴於心。汲汲營營地邁向前，可真正靜下心來審視自己時，只有深不見底的空虛。為什麼櫻井翔最後留給他的不是一個溫暖的擁抱而是冷冰冰的槍。是想讓他拿著自盡嗎？真對自己恨之入骨？   
  
　　他放諸自己於自然之中，暫忘瑣事之時，心裡有個聲音，像瓷器破碎那般清脆又殘忍地在他耳邊私語道：「誰讓你如此自私。」   
  
　　「我不過是 …… 想兩個人這樣永遠下去。」   
  
　　往昔曾經用手緊緊握住的快樂與幸福，卻因為自己的貪心而覆水難收。起先只是單純的願望，在惡意與陰謀中逐步變質。他幡然醒悟的這刻，命運已毫不留情地將他推向另一個急湍。

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

章十六   
  
　　啞娘在御醫診畢離開前，用武力威嚇他們一番，讓他們不許聲張。櫻井翔坐在離床最遠的椅子上，已經好幾個時辰沒動一下，只皺著眉望著相葉雅紀的方向。啞娘不知道什麼時候走了，等櫻井翔回過神來時，房裡只剩下他和相葉雅紀。   
  
　　他嘆了口不輕不重的氣，把椅子挪到相葉雅紀的床邊，有些猶豫，最後還是坐了下來。床上的那人眼睫搧動，出奇不意地睜開眼。櫻井翔都還沒來得及收回與相葉雅紀相握的手，便被他再次抓緊，逐漸回溫的掌心，讓他安心許多。   
  
　　「御醫說，你是長期中毒，累積到一個程度，加上情緒不穩便發作。你能想想你是怎麼 …… 被投毒的嗎？總是得要找出來。」   
  
　　「等會兒啞娘回來時讓她處理掉看診的御醫。這事兒你也別追查下去了，有弊無利。」相葉雅紀的聲音乾澀沙啞，雖然只是說話，也聽來十分吃力。   
  
　　櫻井翔不是傻子，他明白宮中的生活水深火熱，既然相葉雅紀這麼說，他自己應該有對策，只是可憐那些盡職的御醫了。   
  
　　「我明白了。」   
  
  
　　之後室內便瀰漫著尷尬的氣氛，相葉雅紀閉目養神也許沒發覺，可櫻井翔渾身的不自在。他的手到現在都還被相葉雅紀握著，藏在被褥裡。只要他想抽回，就會被更大的力氣拉過去。   
  
　　就在相葉雅紀暗自銷魂的同時，一陣急促的腳步聲打破殿內的安靜。公公細著嗓子報道：「殿外佐藤妃攜大皇子求見。」   
  
　　「讓宮女把慕兒抱進來，朕今日沒心情見佐藤。還有，朕記得有交代過，皇家的規矩不能亂，給慕兒自己一個住處，把他和他母妃分得愈開愈好。」   
  
　　相葉雅紀說了一大串，絲毫沒有病弱的樣子。但掩在被子裡的手抖個不停，櫻井翔都為他捏了大把冷汗，但他也不能出聲。   
  
　　外邊起了一些騷動，大致上是女子尖銳的喊聲與許多公公的勸聲，合在一起，非常不適合病人養傷。相葉雅紀這時終於鬆開手，他推推櫻井翔，讓他去把孩子抱過來。櫻井翔一開始還十分不情願，但在接過孩子的那刻，臉上的不悅全都煙消雲散了。   
  
　　相葉雅紀看著櫻井翔熟練地哄著孩子，心裡油然生出一股不滿，更準確一點說，是種名為「嫉妒」的情緒。   
  
　　「若慕兒是女孩就好了，養在深宮裡，長大後找個好男人嫁了，也用不著給他生母當工具使用。可惜是男孩子，註定是要捲進宮廷紛爭之中。先前這孩子發燒，按理喚御醫給慕兒看看，吃吃方子退退燒也就沒事。佐藤卻在大半夜的，抱著孩子在雪地裡等我，孩子經不著凍，也不知道站多久了，想到就惱火。」相葉雅紀撐起身子，伸手想抱抱慕兒，慕兒卻扯著櫻井翔的頭髮不放，儼然黏定櫻井翔的架勢。相葉雅記在心中低聲罵了個「臭小子」，看見兒子可愛至極的臉龐卻又生不了氣。   
  
　　「慕兒看起來是自來熟的孩子，沒道理與你這般生疏。你定是不常去探望他。」   
  
　　「也就只有你敢『你你你』的喚朕！朕平時也很忙，那邊的奏摺都還沒批完！」被戳中心坎裡憋屈事的相葉雅紀慌亂之下又改回「朕」的自稱。他和櫻井翔吵吵鬧鬧，臉上的血色也回來了，看著元氣點。   
  
　　櫻井翔被這句話逗樂，他抱著已然進入夢鄉的慕兒，在殿裡踱來踱去。宮女宦官早被稟退，夕陽在一大一小的兩人身上籠罩橘紅色的紗，綺麗似幻。相葉雅紀原想稍稍批點成山的奏摺，卻發現不知從何處著手，索性回床上躺好。坐在床沿的櫻井翔約莫是太累了，把慕兒放著，就這樣趴在床上睡著，下半身還在地上。   
  
　　纖長的睫毛在夕陽下投落一片美好的陰影。相葉雅紀俯下身來，在那豐潤的唇上印下蜻蜓點水的吻。用了點力氣把櫻井翔也拉上床鋪，就像在白梅塚的屋子裡一樣各睡一邊。   
  
  
　　二宮和也一聲令下，幾十萬精兵湧入南朝皇城，如潮水般波波堆疊而上。留守城裡的皇軍不敵為了今日已養精蓄銳許久的松本家兵，節節敗退，要不了多久便攻入宮殿內。輦轎上的松本皇妃探出頭來，饒有興致地望著她近二十年都踏不進一步的宮殿。   
  
　　松本潤的皇兄，南朝的皇帝正襟危坐龍椅上。   
  
　　「請陛下退位。」二宮和也單膝著地，沉聲說道。在他身後一臉惶恐的臣子們及一線綿延過去的士兵皆急急跪下，高聲喊道：「請陛下退位！」   
  
　　「陛下弒父登基，有今日也是報應。哀家不慈，便允你白綾一條，或是美酒一杯？」   
  
　　「太妃私藏的杜康甚好。」男人從重重階上的龍椅步下，端起早為他備好的玉斝。   
  
　　「孤就是在黃泉路上也會想念得緊。」酒器在唇邊稍稍逗留，下一秒全都給潑到松本皇妃臉蛋上。紫紅色的酒液淌下，鑽心的劇烈疼痛四面襲來。那本就是摻毒的酒，別說喝下去會致命，就是碰到了也會生生溶掉一塊皮。原也可以選些溫和點，下肚後死狀不那麼慘的藥，可她偏偏選用這個對人造成極大折磨的毒，就算準了皇上會選酒。現在倒好，遭殃到自己身上。   
  
　　松本皇妃痛苦地用手巾摀住臉，毒酒侵蝕得嚴重，她臉上冒出絲絲白煙。得逞了的皇上拔腿便要逃，一支穿出腹部的劍阻止了他，他像他的父皇一樣，倒地掙扎，一雙眼盈滿不敢置信，痛苦地死去。   
  
　　二宮和也甩掉劍上的血漬。已經毀容的松本皇妃不顧旁人的攙扶，她撥開她們的手，顫巍巍地爬向皇座。二宮和也這時才發現她失明了，想上前扶起她，卻被她狠狠推開。   
  
　　「帝冠呢？帝冠呢 …… 誰來給哀家戴上 …… 」   
  
　　「母 …… 母妃？」   
  
　　松本潤風塵僕僕，他和大野智收到信之後殺出重圍，好不容易趕來，看到的卻是這般悲慘場面，他自三歲以來從未見過他母親，現在重逢了，匍匐在地，容貌毀去的女人竟然就是他的母親。他不顧二宮和也的阻攔，奔向松本皇妃，卻在發現地上還橫躺著一具穿著皇袍的屍體時戛然止步。松本潤僵硬地轉過頭去，希望二宮和也可以給他一個解釋。   
  
　　「今天是您登基的日子，您來遲了。」二宮和也裝作沒看見松本潤混雜著驚愕，那急於了解一切的表情，走過去撿起地上的帝冠，恭敬奉與松本潤。   
  
　　松本潤看著跪在他面前的二宮和也，眼睛緩緩轉動一周，掃著那些軍士、大臣，最後又回到二宮的身上，他沒收下冠，也沒開口說半個字。   
  
　　「吾皇萬歲萬歲萬萬歲。」   
  
　　眾人一致的呼聲高漲，在松本潤耳裡聽起來像是巨雷，轟得他腦子發脹。他深吸一口氣，感到肺快破掉之時才停止。沒作太多猶豫，彷彿認命似的，他微微低下頭來，讓二宮和也將帝冠為他戴上，生於斯，這是既定的宿命。   
  
　　「外邊東朝的軍隊來了。南朝皇帝已死，東朝會打著平亂的旗號攻打南朝。」松本潤在二宮和也耳邊小聲道。二宮和也利落地將髮叉穿過，固定精緻華麗的帝冠，染血的冕。   
  
　　「皇軍聽令，速往東行，鎮守國土，剿滅外患！」   
  
　　披上南朝藤紫色皇袍的松本潤站上至高的樓臺，疾風吹得他衣袂層疊紛飛。二宮和也立在松本潤身側，瞭望著他錯過許久的南朝江山。   
  
　　「大野智與我分開前讓我轉告你，櫻井翔現在過得很好。」   
  
　　突地眼裡一股熱流，模糊了他視野裡那幅美麗的山水畫。二宮和也不形於色，雲淡風輕一句聽來有些執拗的「是嗎？」便掩蓋了他心底洶湧的激動。但松本潤看見了，二宮和也鬆了口氣似的將身子靠到欄杆上，肩膀曲線也和緩許多。   
  
　　「你啊，真是瘋子。」　

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

章十七   
  
　　相葉雅紀自那日被診出毒素侵蝕後還是如常上朝，櫻井翔哪裡也去不得，只得待在相葉雅紀的殿裡。滿桌子丟得是書卷奏摺，也不忌諱人家看，就好端端扔在那裡，恐怕是這些宮人也懼於為他整理吧。可在旁邊另一張小了點的桌子便整齊許多，文房四寶有致地擺在那兒。   
  
　　房裡的銳物不知是本就這樣還是有意收起，宮人全給相葉雅紀習慣性稟下了，偌大的寢殿，現在恍若空城，囚著櫻井翔一隻孤鳥。   
  
　　沒有風到，可與書房相隔用的紗簾突然泛起了瓠紋，櫻井翔在安靜時更顯敏銳的感官沒有放過，他輕巧站起，邁著無聲的步伐接近簾子，簾後的人不怎麼沉得住氣，刷地一聲拉開簾子，櫻井翔都可以看見她手上戴著的指套劃破了細薄勻弱的紗。   
  
　　「若襯呢？」穿著華貴的女子抬起下巴，頗有些傲氣地與櫻井翔說話。櫻井翔心眼轉了一圈，若他沒有記錯，聽嗓音這人應該就是佐藤妃，從來沒見過妃子可以這樣隨意進出皇帝寢殿的。   
  
　　「本宮與你問話呢！」她急躁起來，用刺繡錦帕遮住半臉，若尋常人看來是女子嬌媚羞惱，耍耍小性子的動作。可櫻井翔怎麼看就覺得她有些怪異之處，卻又說不出來。她望望櫻井翔身後某處，微微蹙眉，頭也不回地離開這裡，也沒如櫻井翔預料的刁難人。他在她走後順著她的目光望去，盡頭是那張小桌。   
  
　　那張小桌一點灰塵也無，可他在這裡的幾天從沒看相葉雅紀用過那張桌子，加上宮女也被禁止接近擺有政事的地方。是被故意拂去的嗎？可會是誰，她口裡的若襯？   
  
　　他走近那張桌子，假作自己是使用桌子的人，模仿著擦拭的動作，果不其然在桌緣的木頭縫處發現陷入的粉末，量極少，勉強可以看出是褐色的細粉，在指尖輕輕搓揉，碰到體溫後會散發出類似檀香的味道，言語難以表明，不過這香氛 …… 他定在哪裡聞到過。   
  
　　昨日？或是前日？某個也有溫度的地方 …… 不就是相葉雅紀身上嗎！   
  
  
　　松本潤安頓好了松本皇妃，讓她在宮殿裡享著無邊無盡的榮華富貴。曾經秀麗無雙的面容是回不來了，連同她過盛的野心，都化成了泡影。她成日靜坐在窗櫺前，嘴裡喃喃唸著沒人聽得懂的話，不死亦半瘋。   
  
  
　　大野智優秀的身手他初次見識到，松本潤在大野智為他清出一條路來時依舊下意識地想為他鼓掌。士兵絲毫不戀戰，疲憊明明白白地寫在臉上，甚至有些人已經脫離隊伍了。要出賣皇子求得敵國援軍，這種雜碎事兒誰做起來都提不起興的。   
  
　　「這些人都是南朝的子民，下手輕一點，拜託了。」松本潤看見那些人因飢餓而凹陷的面頰，骯髒破落的甲冑衣裝，心裡是沒來由的發疼。他頓覺自己曾經想逍遙避世的念頭是多麼自私。在漫天徘徊的禿鷲底下，陽光是上天卑微的施捨，破敗的軍隊、腐化的朝廷、崩陷的國家，無一不是在提醒他的責任，映在松本潤眼裡，是對他這幾年逃避的強烈指責。   
  
　　大野智點點頭，他從不知道依附東西二朝生活下去的小國人民竟如此苦，面對正被啃食的骸體，他原想別開眼，意志卻強迫著自己看清楚。   
  
　　逃到樹林的分岔口時，大野智將松本潤推上另一匹馬，不容抗拒地要他自己一人離開，他則是調轉馬頭，朝著東邊。   
  
　　「東朝必會出兵，若要回去，給二宮和也捎個消息吧，說櫻井翔已死，讓他別再掛念了。」   
  
　　「你分明說過他還好好的 …… 」   
  
　　「正因如此。他人在西朝，難保不會再與二宮和也兵刃相向。二宮和也有幾分手段你必然曉得，而櫻井翔並不在他之下。我與他們相處得久，自然了解 …… 也切身體會過。」   
  
　　兄長三年前因為左臂盡斷而從北線戰場退下來，那次領軍的是櫻井翔。檯面上找不到任何櫻井翔下手的證據，當然也不可能是他親自做的事情，不過挑撥離間這種事，他倒是得心應手。後來大野家三番兩次遭到打擊，於商於政都是。   
  
　　大野智因為這些事與櫻井翔吵過一次嚴重的架。他抓住櫻井翔的衣領，就要一拳下去。在拉扯中跌到他身上，櫻井翔的身體馬上就變得僵硬，還故作刻薄地開口道：「來啊，連你也是？我一點也不介意。」說著還扯開自己原本就不怎麼牢的衣襟，大片肌膚暴露在大野智眼前。   
  
　　「他們終究是我的家人，再怎麼骯髒、再怎麼不堪都是。」他扯出一個難看的笑容，為櫻井翔整理散開的衣服。   
  
　　「但我會永遠站在你這邊，因為我愛你。所以如果你不想，我就在你看不到的地方，可你不能趕走我。」   
  
　　櫻井翔不敢置信地看著他，想說的話半晌沒說成，只是攤坐在原地失神地望著大野智，眼淚止不住地流。   
  
  
　　「前路漫漫，惟君圖之。」大野智語氣頓了一頓，將馬韁交給松本潤，是去或是留，便由他 自定罷。   
  
　　誰道是人的背影總比面色悲傷，人的跫音總比眼神倉皇。他沒膽子望大野智一眼，大野智與松本潤後半生的自由往樹林的那邊遠去，這般急驟的別離，好比雷陣雨，來得強烈，走得餘韻猶存。   
  
  
　　「你啊，真是瘋子。」　   
  
　　「不只是瘋子，還是一個傻子。」二宮和也的回答被風捲走，松本潤堪堪抓到語尾一個「傻子」爾爾。   
  
　　「你這愛拖累人的，就和你說過這皇位我不想坐，要不是看在天下蒼生的面子上，我早逍遙去了！」   
  
　　「那請看在這些蒼生的分上，做個仁民愛物的君主。」二宮和也莞爾一笑，為松本潤講起南朝的山水都城，神色雖有些疲倦，可眼裡的神采動人非常。   
  
　　松本潤聽著聽著，思緒卻飄到與大野智作別的山林。他不能同二宮和也說謊，因為他對他的付出，也因為他是他異鄉寂寞童年傾盡真心的朋友。無論未來會發生什麼，他都不願意這句謊話成了傷害二宮和也的利刃。   
  
　　松本潤瞇起眼，感受降在他身上的細雨。   
  
　　今宵酒醒何處，楊柳岸，曉風殘月。他情願嚥下最烈的黃湯，在月下盡情放聲高歌，徘徊於現實與虛幻之間，與殘影共舞，與謝花狂飲。   
  
　　便讓他作一場登基為帝的夢，這生都再也醒不了的黃粱美夢。若用此意，才能彌補二宮和也為成此計而犧牲的一切了吧。

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

章十八   
　　   
　　   
　　二宮和也當時與相葉雅紀定下的協議起了作用，西朝在東南戰爭裡名義上完全不插手，私下給了南朝援軍，至於由忠臣組成，流亡的南朝舊政府，只要一進入西朝便視同犯人。   
   
　　東朝失去了櫻井翔，等於失去軍隊的頭腦。這次進攻的東朝軍先不說戰術上的漏洞百出，就是裝備也沒有西行軍精良。要不是栽在天災和西朝手上，可能現在死命抵擋的便是他們了。二宮和也將自己的想法告訴松本潤後，換來對方有些凝重的表情，但轉瞬即逝。   
   
　　「若有一天，我只是假設，若有一天，櫻井翔從遙遠的西朝，帶著千萬大軍而來，到了那時，你還會這般堅持，要守住南朝嗎？」   
   
　　「他一向與我為敵。」   
   
　　「可假使有那麼一天的話，因為我知道你會守好這裡，所以我大概會就這樣離開，走得遠遠的，或乾脆到他面前，讓他一刀刺死我。」二宮和也粲然一笑，松本潤微微一怔，那是要怎樣淒絕的笑容，才足以把滿堂生輝的宮殿都比下去。   
   
　　松本潤努了努嘴。「不會有那麼一天的，就只是個假設，忘掉吧。」他急著補充道，可二宮和也卻像沒聽見一樣，自顧自又斟滿茶杯，把稀有名貴的茶當水一樣喝。   
   
　　擔憂從來都不是無憑無據的，松本潤無心的假說，正好勾起二宮和也心中的小疙瘩。大風大浪都這樣走過來了，二宮和也對自己的情緒控制還算有信心，至少可以收放自如。他轉了話鋒，問起松本潤大野智的去向。   
   
　　「向東邊去了。」他這答，答得吞吐。二宮沒注意到松本潤的遲疑，權且當作是他在回想的停頓。   
   
　　大野智就像陣風一樣，摸不著蹤跡。可在這種時機回東朝，總讓人覺得有些蹊蹺。二宮和也端著茶杯，盯著裡面澄黃色的香茗好一陣子，才鬆了口氣似地將瓷杯放下。他直直望向松本潤，眼裡褪盡昔日的瘋狂執著，只是看著他，然後靜靜地開口。   
   
　　「我要去一趟東朝，也許我還會去西朝，誰知道呢？」二宮和也抹去杯緣的水漬，窗外的鳥兒啁啾啼著，滿室的鳥鳴，毫無人聲。   
   
　　松本潤想阻止二宮和也，可二宮這次是真的鐵了心。   
   
　　「那我等你回來，二宮宰相。」松本潤淡然一笑，毫無瑕疵，是可以泯滅二宮心中一切擔憂、沉痛的笑容。   
   
　　「趁天色還沒暗下來快上路吧。」他裝作不耐煩地催促道。二宮和也感激地望著他，抓起一旁的大衣頭也不回地離開。   
   
　　松本潤收起瑩白的茶杯，滿懷惆悵地逗弄金絲籠裡的雀鳥。   
   
   
　　亭午的日光意外地不怎麼灼熱，相葉雅紀讓宮人把午膳擺在殿外的小院子裡，在等試毒結束的這段時間裡，他稍稍整理了那座奏摺山，卻不知怎麼著碰倒了疊在一起的奏摺，斷了半座山到地板上，櫻井翔只好替他撿起來，再有秩序地重排。   
   
　　經過相葉雅紀身邊時，櫻井翔發現他身上的香味消失了，大概那粉末便是薰香，近幾天沒有看相葉雅紀點過。   
   
　　「所有的東西都試過嗎？」櫻井翔夾起一塊糕餅放進嘴裡，倉鼠似地塞得滿滿。   
   
　　「所有吃的用的進殿前都會試過毒，殿內的就不怎麼留心了。因為到現在還是不習慣人在身邊來來去去，所以交代過宮人在外邊守著不用進來服侍。」   
   
　　櫻井翔稍微點點頭，伸長了手要去夾那道放得遠遠的紅燒。坐在他對面的相葉雅紀手長，夾了好幾塊肉到櫻井翔的碗裡。   
   
　　「今早佐藤妃來過，看到我的時候一點也不覺得奇怪，只是問我『若襯』哪裡去了。」   
   
　　「佐藤……買通宮女放她進來殿裡。」相葉雅紀有些疲累地閉上眼，才繼續道：「在薰香裡放東西。最近讓宮人停用薰香，她忍不住便自己跑來了，而若襯是共犯，這樣嗎？」   
   
　　櫻井翔停下筷子。「若是這麼簡單的陷阱，你也不願意跳進去吧？」他望向相葉雅紀的目光摻了一點高深莫測的意味。相葉雅紀有意無意的放任、不希望他深究的態度，全都指向一個終點。只是櫻井翔覺得，算計也不該將他自己算進去。   
   
　　相葉雅紀不言，低頭有一搭沒一搭地吃著東西。待他把眼前的東西都嚐過一遍之後，發現櫻井翔還是維持那個表情盯著他看，彷彿想要他的解釋。   
   
　　「要捕到大魚，餌食也得大點。」   
   
　　「原本只是想看看他們耍什麼花招，沒想到就這樣栽下去了，還弄到自己中毒，我當初沒想那麼多。」他靦腆地撓撓頭，迎上櫻井翔的目光。   
   
　　「總之只要別有大喜大怒，應該也不會有什麼症狀出現。休養一陣子還是可以撐下去的，別擔心。」相葉雅紀挪挪椅子，坐到櫻井翔身邊，撒嬌似的擁住他。櫻井翔想回嘴說他才沒有擔心，可在相葉雅紀微高的體溫下，他只是伸出手，用一樣的力道回擁他。相葉雅紀柔軟的頭髮掃得他發癢，正想離開時一個試探性的吻欺了上來，輕輕印在他的嘴角。

「好甜，所以我就說這種東西很好吃。」說著相葉雅紀捏起茶綠色的小糕點，自顧自吃得開心。一瞬間被冷落的櫻井翔臉頰覆上紅暈，沒來由地一陣羞惱。相葉雅紀得逞地湊上嘴唇，將那塊半融的甜食送進櫻井翔嘴裡。   
   
　　從庭院到殿裡的路上零零落落都是撤下的衣服，紗帳半攏，斷斷續續的輕喘從裡傳出，還有櫻井翔那一聲：「現在是正中午啊相葉雅紀你的疲勞都是裝出來的嗎！」   
   
   
　　櫻井翔睜開眼睛的時候已是傍晚，在傳晚膳的時間了。他動動身子，才發現相葉雅紀還埋在他體內，可是人早已經睡死了。櫻井翔深吸一口氣，不敢看一眼兩人相結合的地方，小心翼翼的往後挪，讓他自己滑出。隨便處理一下那些正從他股間淌下的濁液，他撿起散落一地的衣服，連同相葉雅紀的一起。和二宮和也的那次他也是這樣挺過來的，雖然後來在戰場上難言的傷處被顛頗的馬背弄得生不如死。   
   
　　一個用絲綢包起來的東西從相葉雅紀的裏衣滾出來，正好砸在櫻井翔腳上，在只憑月光照明，昏暗的殿裡，猶能看見那個環在月色映襯下泛著碧色微光。

 


	19. Chapter 19

章十九   
  
　　東朝的櫻井家重建在皇都的郊區，樸實的一處宅院，比當年的規模還要縮減不少。舊皇的時代，櫻井家的風光就是潑灑再多的筆墨都難以描述。橫斷朝內高位大臣，以櫻井翔父親，櫻井宰相為家主，統領之下，縱橫官場及商界，無人能出其右，皇帝都要敬重三分。   
  
　　大野智壓低帽沿，他這一行做了非常充分的偽裝，畢竟一個名義上已死的人突然現身真是非常棘手的事。   
  
　　庭院裡鋪滿落葉，許久沒有人來打掃的樣子，大概是從櫻井翔接下西行旨意的時候，就沒心思打理的原因吧。大野智聽著落葉在自己的踩踏下發出沙沙的聲響，心裡有一種近似歸鄉的情緒縈繞著，就連枯萎的一草一木都覺得很是可愛，生出來的綠芽為這個籠罩著滄桑的院子多添了一點色彩，可再怎麼多的綠，都比不上櫻井翔還在這裡的時候。   
  
　　人才是最美的風景。   
  
  
　　大野智拉開紙門，馬上就有小婢女過來幫他接過行囊，年紀輕輕，可身手很是俐落。   
  
　　「夫人對公子的到來引頸期盼許久了。」年長一點的婢女低頭為大野智取過鞋子，大野智沒多作回答。擦得發亮的黑檀木映著他的倒影，將他的蒼涼都顯現出來。婢女一個「請」字引他到轉角進去內側一間房間。   
  
　　年約半百的一位婦人端坐於此，捧著一本封面已經褪色的的書在讀，偶爾吃力的將書拉遠。大野智在門縫外微微猶豫片刻才拉開門。那位婦人聽見聲響，把書本放在膝上，對大野智露出一個笑容。   
  
　　直到許久之後，大野智依舊無法言明那是個怎樣的笑容，好像在這世界上本就不存在可以形容它的詞彙。   
  
　　「小翔平時蒙受您的照顧。」她彎下身子，額頭輕點於地，行了一個慎重的大禮。大野智趕忙進房間裡扶起她，她搖搖頭，拒絕他的攙扶，說這是她應該做的。   
  
　　「這次冒然來訪，是有些重要的事情要請教夫人，關於當年櫻井家被抄的真正原因，和北朝的關係。」婦人奉上剛沏好的茶與大野智，聽見「北朝」兩字，猛地一頓，手裡的茶灑出大半，翻在她素色的棉布衣服上。   
  
　　「唉，可惜了這件舒適的衣裳。」她擦拭著裙上的汙漬。   
  
　　「翔現在在西朝，舊傷復發了，人在相葉雅紀那裡。」大野智啜了一口只剩半滿的茶，不疾不徐道。   
  
　　婦人停下手邊的動作，她的表情先是不敢相信，接著轉為不解，深深皺著眉頭，後來被濃厚的懊悔與悲痛模糊了輪廓。她掩著嘴，低低啜泣著。   
  
　　「都是我的錯 …… 那兩個孩子 …… 」   
  
　　在她的抽泣聲中，真相來得太急，讓大野智一時間無法招架，背後的故事比他當時預料的任何一種可能都還要更讓人心酸。眼前歔欷的婦人脫去時光的桎梏，重披上嫁衣，成了遠嫁異國的櫻井家大小姐，與她的朦朧光影並立一處的是在戰亂流離中獲救的北方女子，在更遠的地方佇立著詠唱悲涼亡國詞的清麗少婦。   
  
　　悲劇的肇始，來自不公的愛情與男人強得來的子嗣。北方女子懷上了孩子，誕下了孩子。而大小姐面臨家族的壓迫，卻遲遲無法懷孕。聽聞北方女子又懷上第二胎，大小姐向不願意得到孩子，成為宮中箭靶的女子提出交換。用許她自由，來換取腹中的孩子。   
  
　　那是她們第一次交談，可不知為何女子聽見大小姐姓櫻井時露出遲疑的表情。她予她看了自己最珍貴的鐲子，她除了雅紀以外，唯一的珍寶。   
  
　　「我曾以為我能操縱全局，可最後她走了，孩子也沒了，我什麼也沒得到，連尋死也沒成功。 大家族與皇家沒什麼兩樣，都為權力爭得你死我活，同樣姓著櫻井的人，卻彼此針鋒相對。螳螂捕蟬，黃雀在後，我們愣是不懂箇中道理。」   
  
　　「翔那孩子是我這生最愧疚的人，雅紀是我虧欠最多的人。」   
  
　　「若時間可以重來 …… 也會是一樣的結果。」   
  
　　她的語句斷在這裡，揭開過去的傷疤，隱藏三十年的秘密，大野智可以看出她的情緒已到臨界點，失去組織的語言，得到的只是破碎的片段。   
  
　　婢女關上拉門。婦人躺在原先的房間裡休息，服了一點藥，睡得昏昏沉沉。一本陳舊的本子擺在大野智面前的矮桌上，泛黃的書頁，偶有脫線的幾張紙夾在裡面，隨時都會散落出來的模樣。   
  
　　「夫人在離開西朝時拿上的本子，走得匆忙，有些破損補不回來。她希望您可以帶走，今後若有人問起當年的事，需得告知其真相。」   
  
  
　　隔天婢女通知大野智婦人已經自縊的消息。取代本子放在桌上的是一條長長的白綾，沒有遺書。大野智向正整理婦人衣飾的婢女問起婦人怎麼會知道他將要來拜訪，對方聞言，停下手上的動作坐到大野智對面，也許是因為長期服侍婦人之故，大野智有種實是婦人跪坐在他面前的錯覺。   
  
　　「夫人盼著一個可以聽她說說話的人，這麼說有些失禮，不過須得要是一個外人，否則她終歸是說不出口的。時光荏苒，這麼等著等著也三十年了。」   
  
　　「夫人這幾年也活得很苦，常強加折磨在自己身上，不讓我們給大公子知道。」   
  
　　「我代夫人感謝您問起這件事。夫人臨死前還是很懊悔她釀成的悲劇，她無法原諒自己，唯有一死方可謝罪。」   
  
　　婢女起身，衣擺摩擦發出沙沙聲，她示意大野智與她同行。大野智走在婢女曳地的長裙後，眼前的長廊一直延伸下去，空泛的腳步聲不知會將他導向何方，他感到前途茫茫，彷彿自己是一瓢被倒進海洋的水，在世界上最寬廣的地方迷途。他的思緒擱淺在沒得停靠的汪洋中。   
  
　　大野智拿起許久沒碰的畫筆，擱著閱畢的舊本子，獨坐蕭瑟園中。從他眼裡望去的不是落葉紛飛的院子，一筆一劃刻出的都是那人的眉眼，在墨中漸漸染淡，融在繪者不止的淚珠裡。   
  
  
　　二宮和也循著大野智的足跡來到櫻井家時，庭院裡的畫架上空無一物，獨存幾片枯黃殘葉， 猶怵目驚心。石板地上點點墨跡，散成一個淒冷的形狀。院裡那棵稀疏梧桐，被突來的一陣勁風捲落曾經的蔥郁，黃昏裡，點點滴滴下起梧桐雨。

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

章二十   
  
  
　　這下子一切都有了頭緒。   
  
　　櫻井翔不是第一次看到那只鐲子，他記得自己母親右手腕上也戴著一只相差無幾的，裡面同樣刻著櫻井，說是父親給她的定情禮，和她一起葬進墳墓裡的。那又為何到了相葉雅紀的手上？   
  
　　相葉雅紀被喀碰的聲響吵醒，還未去除模糊的眼茫然地對上櫻井翔的目光。直到看到他手上的玉鐲，他驟然清醒。原先放鬆愜意的神情變得緊繃，也蒙上了戒備的神情。那是他放在身邊，母親最重要的遺物，是他的護身符。相葉雅紀當下甚至懷疑起櫻井翔是否以與他歡好為掩飾，實是想取得那個鐲子。也沒有考慮到是他勉強人。   
  
　　「我見過這個。」櫻井翔也不打算隱瞞什麼，開門見山道。   
  
　　「那是我母親以前的鐲子，我從小到大都看她戴著。」相葉雅紀微微鬆了口氣，否定他方才心中的懷疑。只是心裡的好奇愈滾愈大。他一直認為那個鐲子是母親在他很小的時候從櫻井妃那裡得來的，後來遇害時用這個告訴自己誰是幕後的主謀。他告訴櫻井翔後，只見櫻井翔微怔。「不是這樣的。」他說。   
  
　　「我曾經私下看過櫻井妃，我的姑姑的舊本子。她從西朝逃難來的，雖然她藏得很好，可在好奇心驅使下，我還是想辦法從婢女那裡弄到手。」   
  
　　「那個鐲子，我且說，你別太驚訝。」他有些擔憂地望望還在床上的相葉雅紀，看那人神色無異才繼續道。   
  
　　「當初我母親有兩個鐲子，一右一左成對，是我父親送的定情禮。後來不知道是什麼原因，左邊的那只給了人，應該就是你的母妃。姑姑知道了之後也很驚訝，不過不僅僅是他鄉重見舊物的感情，是因為她們倆人之間的關係，你的母親是北朝人，她一定很努力地隱瞞這件事。」櫻井翔將手上的玉鐲交還給相葉雅紀，溫潤的觸感帶著櫻井翔的體溫，讓相葉雅記有一瞬間的失神。   
  
　　「我的母親是北朝皇女，是背負著亡國命運，痛苦活著的人。當年戰亂中嫁的男人起先還只是軍士，她想，跟著他大概可以過上安穩的生活，這是她最想要的。可我父親平步青雲的仕途，對她而言是折磨，每天都擔心害怕自己的身分會被發現，連詠個詞弔念都要躲起來。」   
  
　　「我想那應該是非常緊要的時刻，她將她的唯一財產，那雙玉環分了一只給她情同姊妹的貼身侍女，因為除此以外她什麼也給不起。這是她告訴我的。」   
  
　　「後來你母妃的鐲子被姑姑看到了，起了疑心的她將所有她知道的事傳信回去告訴櫻井家的人，大概我十五歲的時候，家裡亂成一團，旁系的長輩們看不慣我父親，想藉機把他拉下來，他無奈只好逼著我母親自殺，可星火燎原，皇上藉著貪汙什麼的名義，把櫻井家抄了。所有的親人幾乎都在那天自盡，可我父親要我活下來。」   
  
　　「所以我活下來了，一直到現在都死不了。」   
  
　　相葉雅紀聽著櫻井翔念旁白似地，毫無感情的一大串說明，只覺得心抽痛個不停。擁抱他也不是，說些什麼安慰的話想他也不受用。最後他只是像朋友一樣地拍拍他的肩膀。   
  
　　即使他對櫻井妃的怨懟依舊無法消弭，可這些事和櫻井翔一點關係也沒有。這些仇恨，不應該由他們來承擔。他牽起櫻井翔捏著衣裳的手，暗自下了決心。唯有這個人，他要與他一起走到人生的終點，再也不會鬆開他的手，再也不會。   
  
　　「謝謝你活到現在。」   
  
　　「過去什麼的 …… 要忘記太難，可是就像泡很多次的茶就會不好喝 …… 」相葉雅紀一時間之內找不到適合的措詞，把氣氛都破壞了。櫻井翔看著在他面前就會失去君主威嚴，像個孩子一樣的相葉雅紀，覺得也許跟這人在一起，那些悲傷的記憶就真的會變淡。   
  
　　他最後還是縮進相葉雅紀太過溫暖的懷抱裡，彼此分開時突來的寒冷讓他打了冷顫。   
  
　　「見見她吧？」   
  
　　「櫻井妃殺了我母親和她腹裡的孩子，畏罪自盡，即便她有再多苦衷，我這生都不可能原諒她。就讓我，這樣子相信，別再提了，求你。」   
  
  
  
　　啞娘踏踏地板，引起那兩個人的注意力後，將一張東西交給相葉雅紀。   
  
　　「和我想的相差無幾。」他閱畢吁了一口氣。「今早約莫因為是我的臉色很差，宦官頻頻問要不要就此退朝。若襯假藉我的名義，宣布我生了重病要休養，買通了御醫作證。想扶上慕兒，讓佐藤垂簾聽政，他自己有足夠的理由掌權，說到底是跟了我這麼久的人，很多小地方做得毫無破綻。」   
  
　　「不該和佐藤合作的，就這點敗筆。」   
  
　　語音未落，啞娘押著佐藤妃進來，她慌亂地東張西望，一張俏麗的臉蛋淚漣漣，開就口便是一聲聲的「陛下饒命，臣妾什麼也不清楚啊 …… 是若襯讓臣妾定時送薰香來，臣妾想約莫是陛下喜歡，不疑有他。這次的事兒，臣妾半點也沒有攪和進去。」   
  
　　「朕明白，全都明白。」佐藤妃帶著感激望向相葉雅紀，希望可以求得他的諒解，聽見他說他明白，心裡暖得緊。卻不想相葉雅紀其實什麼都知曉，給皇帝下毒可是大罪，她犯了不下兩次。   
  
　　「佐藤，念在是皇子生母，便貶為庶人，連帶父兄官降五等，駐守東疆。慕兒終身褫奪皇位繼承權。」   
  
　　佐藤妃原先還因為相葉雅紀饒她不死而感到慶幸，可慕兒當不成皇帝，誰來保她們一家哪，她可不能拖累全家背這千古罵名！   
  
　　全都是她的愚蠢讓她淪落致此般田地，可她還不明白，指著在相葉雅紀身後木然看著一切發生的櫻井翔，憤憤罵道：「陛下對待妻兒如此刻薄，卻厚待這人，敢情是臣妾哪一點比不上他？陛下也不知羞恥，將人大搖大擺帶回寢殿，何不乾脆封妃，也好過陛下三天兩頭往外跑！成何體統！」   
  
　　「佐藤妃是知曉的吧？進殿的時候拿條巾子半掩面，怕聞到什麼東西中毒似的，沒頭沒腦問著若襯在哪裡，這般彆腳，要看不出來還嫌太難。」相葉雅紀原本不想提這些，櫻井翔和他說的。   
  
　　她悚懼地望向那兩人。   
  
　　「我是個女人家，不懂這些。可若襯說，西朝已經向東出兵，只聽令於軍符。雅紀，我真的很愛你，不論你是皇上或是什麼都好。」她這下連說威脅的話都語帶哭腔。其實她是真愛他，可這下子說什麼也無益，就是跳進黃河也洗不清。   
  
  
　　相葉雅紀擺擺手沒對她的失言與僭越多追究，讓宮裡的暗衛把人押下去。殿裡頓時又恢復安靜，靜得詭異。   
  
　　「對不住。出了的兵收不回來。」   
  
　　「我既已不屬東朝，本也不是純東朝人，那便沒什麼好道歉的。」   
  
　　「不是這個。我感覺 …… 你討厭 …… 就是 …… 」   
  
　　櫻井翔伸手撫摸相葉雅紀的臉，讓他未竟的語句戛然而止。用雙手感受他輕輕的瑟縮、柔軟的碎髮、溫暖的輪廓。掠過眼睛，掃過鼻梁，最後停在有些菱形的嘴上。像要把這些烙印在心裡一樣，一次一次顫抖著碰觸。   
  
　　「我是討厭。」可又眷戀著那種溫暖，想把他全都揉進身體裡，就再也不會覺得冷，再也不會害怕冷。   


 

 


	21. Chapter 21

　　章二十一   
  
　　佐藤妃被逐出後宮的事很快地驚動了若襯。要不是發生這件事徹查下去，相葉雅紀再過個幾十年也不會知曉若襯和佐藤有那麼一點血緣關係，說近不近，說遠不遠。佐藤妃是若襯的尾巴，斷了也無所謂的，狡兔有三窟，填了一窟也不能奈他何。   
  
　　佐藤離宮約莫一周後，也許是情緒的影響，相葉雅紀的身體每況愈下，早已無法撐著上朝。查遍了所有進殿的東西，全都沒有下毒。請了信任的御醫診斷，也找不出惡化的原因。僅僅七天，他被病痛折磨的不成人形。櫻井翔只能看著相葉雅紀反覆地嘔吐，將吃進肚子沒多久的東西吐個精光，或是沒來由地從口鼻流血，他只能一邊擦拭一邊安慰相葉雅紀：「沒事的，沒事的。」   
  
　　若襯在一周的最末出現在杳無人聲的寢殿裡，帶著一紙公文。   
  
　　自那日始相葉雅紀形同被軟禁在殿裡，與揮之不去的絕望一起。   
  
  
　　「我不知道怎麼解毒。」若襯轉向櫻井翔，眼裡寫滿不在乎。「要不是你當時在他脖子劃了那一刀讓他睡上三天，我也找不出他對什麼藥沒有抗性。畢竟是皇家的人，毒抗性都不錯。」   
  
　　「薰香裡加的東西可以很好的與其相呼應，引出侵蝕身體內部的效果。」   
  
　　語畢，若襯拿出他懷裡的槍支，他愛極了這個改良的新武器，給軍隊全都配上了。他殘酷且緩慢的將槍口對準在相葉雅紀床邊的櫻井翔，上膛、瞄準，所有的動作如此流暢。   
  
　　時間彷彿凝滯在那刻，櫻井翔反應全失，只是盯著深黑的槍口發愣。若不是相葉雅紀及時從床上坐起，將他往左一拉，大概已經在他身上開了不下一個血淋淋的洞。   
  
　　他好害怕。害怕自己真的會被殺掉，害怕留下相葉雅紀一個人，害怕相葉雅紀會為他的死亡難過。恐懼一瞬間昇華到極致，他無法作出任何動作，就算是現在被相葉雅紀擁在懷裡，他還是 不住地發顫。   
  
　　「留著你很礙事，不過多少還是有點用處，例如在牽制南朝行動上面。」他收起指向櫻井翔的槍，再這樣下去也沒意思，等會兒要是誤傷相葉雅紀便麻煩，以後可能還要他三不五時出面，至少在他死之前，能用便用。   
  
　　「二宮宰相好幾天沒上朝了，和你多少有些關係吧。你且好好待著，我改變主意了。」他露出一個狐狸似的笑容，嘲諷似地行了個大禮後退出殿外。   
  
  
　　一無所獲的二宮和也隨便找個客棧住下，想著就這麼回南朝吧，學學大野智的無牽無掛。他將自己甩進被褥裡，沒頭沒腦地回想起那些已經離他太遠太遠的往事，一夜無眠。隔日他頂著惺忪睡眼，貓著背到附近的小店點些小菜果腹。幾個衣冠楚楚的公子與他相鄰一張桌子坐著，看起來可能是商人，也可能是進京趕考的考生。這裡是西朝，也沒什麼好奇怪的。他夾起一塊魚肉，卻冷不防聽見他們壓低聲音的談話內容。   
  
　　「我看今年也不會太順哪。」   
  
　　「此話怎講？苦讀了好幾年，不就為了月底的殿試，敢是已有內定？我可不服氣！」   
  
　　「這可由不得你服不服氣，西朝變天啦。現在那群人在掌權，皇上給套住脖子，他們作風是一個鐵血，和皇上做做樣子的可不一樣啊！我看沒多少安寧日子可以過了。」   
  
　　考生們一片哀聲嘆氣。二宮和也心裡的驚訝和擔憂像午後的陣雨一樣猛烈地狂洩，他近日因過度濃厚的思念而悶悶不樂，索性將心思全放上與東朝的作戰，沒對西朝的事情多做關注。若非因松本潤一個無心的試探，大概永遠都不會觸動他深埋在心底的那些。   
  
　　二宮和也站起身子，走向考生那桌。與他們攀談之下才知道原來這事兒發生不過一周左右，風雲變色只在一瞬。   
  
  
　　突然的一聲巨響讓所有店裡的人皆面面相覷。是砲聲？二宮和也從窗戶望出去，只見軍隊的人開始在撤退居民，居民扛著大包小包，有些還牽著孩子和年事已高的父母準備內撤。那聲巨響約莫是附近的戰場已經開始廝殺。   
  
　　「春陽鎮已被徵為補給城鎮，避免危難，希望今日內可以撤走七成的居民。」一位兵士進了店宣布，店老闆讓小二給客人打點好行李後，他自己也開始收拾了。   
  
　　人走的走，散的散。二宮和也隨著內遷的人潮，流離了一個又一個城鎮，暗自抱著可以在哪個地方碰見櫻井翔或大野智的希望，卻一次次落空。當初的人潮漸漸銳減，從湍急的大河變成涓涓細流，當他輾轉終於來到西朝皇都，身邊只剩下三三兩兩幾個人了。   
  
　　他背著行囊，立於綉閥雕甍的西朝皇宮之前，直望上天是無盡的蒼穹。他突然覺得自己好渺小，彷彿天地中一隻小小的蜉蝣，使勁地掙扎，不甘屈服。站門的衛兵看他奇怪，上前盤查發現他沒有西朝用來證明身分的一紙證件，就要把人抓走。這時一個路過的老伯出面，拉著二宮和也的手，給衛兵大爺道了歉，說是自家小兒魯莽。   
  
　　二宮和也不解地讓老伯把他拉進他自己的店裡。老伯闔上門，巡了一周確定隔牆無耳後才緩緩在二宮對面坐下來。   
  
　　「您應該是二宮大人吧！老夫是松本皇妃安插在西朝的細作。」老伯微笑道，殷勤地要給二宮添茶。二宮不好意思讓老人家動手，先給老伯倒了杯。   
  
　　「說來慚愧，可松本皇妃已經隱身幕後 …… 現在皇位上的是潤公子。」二宮和也試探性道。   
  
　　「老夫明白，可這恩都還沒報 …… 想想報在二宮宰相身上也是可以。這種時機來到這裡定有要事，老夫不問目的，二宮大人想如何，我給您安排。」   
  
　　二宮稍稍思忖。「我要進皇宮裡去，只要人能進得去就好，出來的法子再另外生。」   
  
　　老伯怔愣了下，哈哈笑了幾聲。想他細作當了這麼多年，什麼大場面沒見過，這還難不倒他嗎！老伯起身，從櫃子裡拿了幾張東西過來給二宮瞧，指著上面的字細細說明。   
  
　　「聽過『匕首』吧，也沒什麼了不起的，一群人淨在幹些蠢事，什麼暗殺、劫富濟貧啦。」老伯嘴上是這樣說，眼裡盈滿的全是欣賞與老驥伏櫪的興奮。   
  
　　「他們近幾日就要去劫皇宮，可真是膽大包天哪！我給您安個缺，那裡面多的是高手，必可順利進宮。」   
  
　　「那先謝過先生。」二宮和也恭敬行了個禮，準備將一陣子沒用的劍拿出來好好整理。   
  
  
　　若真的見到了，他該如何是好。   


 

 


	22. Chapter 22

　　章二十二

櫻井翔每天看著日升日落，他和相葉雅紀相處的時間突然變得好長，好像足夠他消磨一輩子似的。他們待在山節藻梲的籠子裡，在風暴的中央。兩個人話不多，早上櫻井翔會拉開簾子讓陽光灑進來，然後斜斜地坐在長椅的一邊看書，等待太陽下山拉起簾子。相葉雅紀服了藥之後，會坐到櫻井翔的身邊，歪著頭和他看同一本書。   
   
　　「我們去遠行吧，你想去哪裡？」一日櫻井翔闔上還沒看完的書，問起相葉雅紀。相葉雅紀望向櫻井翔的眼裡滿是笑意，他不急著回答，將櫻井翔沒綁上去的髮絲繞在手指上把玩。他隱約知道自己沒剩多少時間了，可他有太多捨不得的東西。   
   
　　「想去翔出生的地方。」他微微一笑，拿過櫻井翔手上那本書，放到鼻前輕輕嗅聞，櫻井翔被他的這個動作弄得有些窘迫，想從他手裡搶過，卻一個不小心壓上他。意識到被自己體重折磨的是一個病人，他急忙想起身，卻被相葉雅紀還在他背後的手向下帶。櫻井翔一個不穩，兩個人就這樣從椅子上滾了下去。   
   
　　著地的是櫻井翔。他吃痛地喊了一聲，相葉雅紀環住他的手絲毫沒有放鬆的意思。一個男人的體重壓在他身上，有些喘不過氣來。   
   
　　「今晚，讓啞娘把慕兒抱走，只有她才能在若襯的眼皮底下出入後宮。然後我們便走吧，走得遠遠。」相葉雅紀埋首櫻井翔的脖頸附近，閉上雙眼感受他身上特有的香味和溫度。   
   
　　啞娘知道相葉雅紀要她抱著小皇子離開時，連忙搖頭說這件事她勝任不了，皇家血統的孩子這麼高貴，不是她這種人可以養的，她只能將他帶走。櫻井翔寫了一封信，放進裹著小皇子的淡藍柔紗包巾裡，目送女子纖細的身影抱著孩子離去。   
   
　　入夏的夜色沁涼如水，徐徐的微風拂來，卻帶著血腥的味道。派來監視他們的宮人橫七豎八倒在地上，櫻井翔抹掉沾上臉頰的血，拉著相葉雅紀拚盡一切向外跑。他撕掉礙事的衣服下擺，在相葉雅紀指示下轉過一個又一個迴廊。跑著、喘著，世界只剩下心跳和緊緊交握的手。   
   
　　櫻井翔良好的視力讓他看見走廊的盡頭有個人匆匆走來。他身形一頓，閃入房內，也將相葉雅紀拉進去。   
   
   
　　二宮和也沒有被「匕首」交付任務，他只要跟著他們進去皇宮即可。牆一翻，進去是進去了，可偌大的皇宮，找個人如同海底撈針。他隨手捉了個宮女，要她不許聲張。問起櫻井翔的事情時，她極巧便是當初櫻井翔受重傷時給相葉雅紀帶路的那個小宮女。   
   
　　她畏畏縮縮地給二宮和也帶路，過了一扇門後，她說後面她從沒進去過，只知道陛下是住在那裡的，她猜想櫻井翔大概是在那裡面。因為佐藤妃曾經恨恨地抱怨過，鬧的後宮大部分人都對這件事略有耳聞。   
   
　　二宮沿著那條走廊奔去，宮人很少，簡直不像是皇宮。   
   
　　他看見有個「匕首」的人從走廊的另外一邊過來，那人抓著他閃進了房間，緊張地向他訴說：「寢殿裡像座空城似的，人都死光了，沒找到皇帝。這次的任務大概要失敗了，大人可不會饒過我們哪！你是新人你還不明白，快快逃命吧！」   
   
　　「大人？」二宮和也在老伯的介紹加入，並不太清楚這個組織，以為淨是一群綠林好漢。   
   
　　「就是只有上頭才見過的若襯大人！」   
   
　　在內室的相葉雅紀摀住嘴巴，望向聲音的來源，他們兩人一口大氣也不敢喘。這兒有那麼多間房間，為何偏偏進了這間！   
   
　　匕首原來其實是若襯的工具，平時劫富濟貧全都是為了樹立組織形象，若是用這把「匕首」除掉皇帝，到時候在人民眼裡，誰是善誰是惡便一清二楚。一口氣可以漂白自己謀權奪位的形象。   
   
　　相葉雅紀從來都覺得若襯善變，卻今日才知道他的謀算如此之深、演技如此之好。   
   
　　「我看一間一間搜，就是把皇宮翻過來也要找出人。」說著男人便要將連接內室的那扇門拉開。相葉雅紀下意識地向後退，撞歪了茶几上的杯子，與桌子磨擦發出聲音。櫻井翔將懷裡那把才剛奪走好幾條人命的刀無聲放到地上，將一層一層的繃帶俐落纏緊開始發疼的右手腕，然後握住那把刀，儼然備戰的姿態。   
   
　　二宮和也腦裡瞬間閃過無數個可能，他搶先那個人一步，謹慎道：「小的是新來的，皇宮危險，這種事讓我做就好，況且分開搜索也比較合適。」   
   
　　說著將門拉開一道縫，往裡頭一望，復闔上門。   
   
　　「就是隻小貓，這種地方養了一堆珍稀動物，牠們有自己的房間也不是稀奇事。」   
   
　　男人盯著二宮半晌，擺擺手，轉身出去另一個房間了。   
   
　　直到男人踏出房門，二宮和也像全身力氣被抽盡一樣蹲坐在地上，他掩面，不知道是該高興還是該憂傷，數種衝突的情緒在他臉上反覆變換著，讓他看起來有點神經質。   
   
　　隨著門被拉開的聲響，站在二宮和也面前的是櫻井翔，身後護著相葉雅紀，神色複雜望著他。   
   
　　「你不可能是『匕首』的人。」櫻井翔嘆了一口氣，就算只有那麼一小道縫隙，他看得出來是二宮和也，也知道二宮和也是來找他的。這邊二宮和也腿還是軟的，櫻井翔將他拉起來，他站得搖搖晃晃，腳步虛浮。   
   
　　「ニノ，我們要走了。不論如何，都不會再留下來了。」櫻井翔抓住二宮和也的肩膀，二宮和也抬起頭來，瀏海底下的眼睛依舊澄澈得讓人心痛。他試著擠出一個最完美的笑容，小手撫上櫻井翔的臉頰，為他抹去沒拭淨的血跡，輕輕道：「我知道。」   
   
　　「我知道的。」他凝視著櫻井翔墨黑的眸子，覺得那真像洗盡鉛華的黑夜，就算是這種時候，還是可以令他沉醉萬分。他們之間的距離很快地縮短，彷彿是雙唇交接的那般接近，二宮和也淺淺掃過櫻井翔的，淡薄地像一陣風，或是一場淺嘗輒止的夢。   
   
　　二宮和也走得連風都追不及。   
   
　　他始終都沒有松本潤成全人的氣度，所以忙著要逃跑。二宮和也坐在西朝宮殿的至高點，他不知道自己是怎麼上來的，只是憑著過人的執著一爬再爬。曾經他的生命裡只有櫻井翔一個人，佔滿了他視野的全部，他不明白，為什麼相似的境遇，自己活得這麼可悲，櫻井翔卻可以肆無忌憚的發光發熱。   
   
　　那是因為當時自己不明白的事實在太多了吧。   
   
　　二宮和也撫上自己的唇，伴隨著一抹他自己也沒有察覺的笑意。他望著從皇宮側門疾馳而去的馬車，闔上雙掌，復又攤開，感受東方日出在他手心內發燙。   
　　   
　　他躺在屋脊上，想著也該回去看看松本潤有沒有在偷懶了。   


 

 


	23. Chapter 23

章二十三　   
  
　　二宮和也回到南朝之時，正是戰況急轉直下的時候。東朝把軍隊的主力調往南攻前線，放任西邊好幾個城鎮給西朝併吞了，也只是草草防禦，不斷內遷了事。底下幾個隨著二宮他們推翻南朝舊皇的將軍看著眼前可謂之撲朔迷離的情勢，加之陣亡的消息頻傳，戰況對南朝而言是迫在眉睫，眾人皆憂心忡忡。   
  
　　「我有一法，眾將軍能聽聽否？」二宮擰著眉，目光從攤放在桌上的地圖轉向從方才一直無措地立在一旁的松本潤。   
  
　　「御駕親征。」   
  
　　松本潤對上二宮和也的目光便知不妙，他把他的「好法子」說出來更是嚇壞了他。他從未上過戰場的人，武藝也不怎麼樣。松本潤委屈望向將軍們，想聽見否決的意見，沒想到在片刻的沉默後竟然是齊聲的贊同。   
  
　　「一來可穩定軍心，二來可樹立新政府的威信。所謂親征，也不過就是露個面。這事便這樣定了。」二宮和也語畢，捲走一大疊章表，拉著松本潤出去，開始張羅事宜。從回來開始便急急忙忙地做這做那的，像個陀螺一樣。思及此，松本潤掩不住地笑了出來，對上二宮和也的白眼，才悻悻收起笑聲。   
  
　　「讓軍隊再守住幾天，不日內就可以喘口氣了。」二宮接過前線傳來的戰報，快速地掃了幾眼。他現在擔憂的是民生之計，沒有百姓的後援，軍隊也別想再戰下去了。幸好近幾日的糧食收成良好，妥善分配應是足以餬口。   
  
　　「此言怎講？」松本潤不解。   
  
　　「西朝，抑或是東朝，其中有一艘船要沉了。」二宮回答，頭也不抬地開始批點一些他負責的奏摺。筆是動著，可心卻不在其上。   
  
　　想想也是理所當然，東朝內亂尚未止息，配備又不如西朝改良過的精良。曾經只是少數人才能擁有的槍，西朝給低階的兵都配了。而西朝失了皇帝，政府不穩，雖有強大軍力又能如何。兩強交戰之下必有一敗，雖然嘔氣，可南朝弱小是不爭的事實。   
  
　　弱小又如何，能在這場混戰中存留下來的，未必就是東或西。   
  
　　真要說，二宮和也希望先倒下的是西朝。除了強大得棘手以外，他真希望若襯的假皇朝快點毀掉。   
  
  
　　也許是冥冥之中有神助，櫻井翔和相葉雅紀平安離開了西朝，繞了遠路避開軍隊，抵達東朝時，邊緣的城鎮已經失守，駐紮著西朝的軍隊。相葉雅紀揭開馬車上的簾子，朝外望了一眼。這曾經是他心之所向的景色，是他的理想。如果沒有櫻井翔，一切都會這樣順利地進行下去。也許他不久之後可以一統三國，成為被後人萬般推崇，功績顯赫的千古帝王。   
  
　　有云是一將功成萬骨枯，要成就一個王又要多少屍骨堆疊出來？   
  
　　坐在相葉雅紀對面的櫻井翔不知道什麼時候沉沉入睡了。相葉雅紀看著那人難得的睡顏，陽光投落睫毛的陰影在臉蛋上，宛若展翅撲騰的蝶。他怎麼也無法想像此刻安詳睡著的人，昔日在戰場上馳騁殺敵，刀起頭落的血腥模樣。再後來他那委曲求全的樣子，總能激起自己一肚子怒火，彷彿他多麼無辜。   
  
　　現在這些都不重要，與時間的流逝相比，能帶給他們的損害像廣裊竹林裡一顆筍子那樣微小。是時間帶來種種巧合，讓他們足以坦承、足以沖淡傷痛；而現在要將他們殘忍拆散的也是時間。相葉雅紀沒有選擇只能認清，然後死命地珍惜。   
  
　　他捨棄了自己的責任，選擇依心而行，拉著他，拉著櫻井翔，來場驚天動地的逃離。   
  
  
　　櫻井翔出生在皇都中心的櫻井舊宅，現已拆遷，早失去了蹤跡。再者愈近皇都戒備愈森嚴，最後他們回到郊區的，庭院堆滿落葉的新宅。   
  
　　櫻井翔摀住一個正愈尖叫的婢女嘴巴，小聲道：「我還活著，別怕，去給我們弄點吃的。」   
  
　　她連連道歉，忙去張羅。   
  
　　櫻井翔帶著相葉雅紀在屋子裡悠轉，相葉雅紀自從回到皇宮之後便少有出宮的機會，這可以說是他第一次見到近似平民的房子，好奇地這裡看看、那裡摸摸，耗了好半天才從玄關走到櫻井翔的房間。櫻井翔把人弄進去之後拉上門，這才真正是鬆一口氣，坐到桌旁等婢女把晚膳送來。   
  
　　「通常不會這麼慢的，我去看看。」櫻井翔有些等不及，相葉雅紀看著他起身時那種難得焦躁的樣子，覺得這人大概是在自己家裡，有了安全感吧，突然變得率直了。   
  
  
　　櫻井翔在往膳房的廊上被長年服侍自己姑姑的那位婢女攔下來，這時他才知道姑姑離世、大野智來拜訪過，拿走了舊本子。   
  
　　他還沒從這些震驚的事裡回神，另一件棘手的事已經發生。   
  
　　「兵部尚書近來每日都會過來拜訪，他們全都相信您沒死。」她有些痛苦地闔上眼睛，面前的男子在她眼裡就是從小看到大的孩子，在櫻井家作這麼久的僕人，沒有感情是不可能的。   
  
　　「冬天的時候，來這邊把家裡搜遍了，給您安上了多難聽的罪名。可現在 …… 時機這般差勁，沒有了大野大人，您 …… 」她欲言又止，明白這不是她該說的話。   
  
　　「明天還會來嗎？那位尚書大人。」櫻井翔繼續往膳房走去，雖不想表現出來，可他們為了趕路連著好幾天都隨便吃吃，現在更是飢腸轆轆了。   
  
　　「想是會的。」她依然難掩擔憂。   
  
　　幾陣不識情意的夜風吹來，她的話語宛如被投入深谷中的石頭，久無回音。老婢女亦步亦趨跟上服侍，櫻井翔米白色的衣擺因他略為急促的步伐被帶起，在月光下泛著似水的波光。走廊上停下行禮的小婢女曳地裙擺在木廊上開出明媚的花朵，卻不及那人曇花般一閃即逝，衣擺上振出的銀色水花。   
  
　　可就算櫻井翔走得再快，有些事他到底是躲不了。

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

章二十四   
  
　　狼吞虎嚥的相葉雅紀對上櫻井翔若有所思的目光，他匆匆咬斷含著的麵條，疑惑地問他不吃嗎？   
  
　　櫻井翔訕訕笑了下，應聲沒事，漫不驚心地又吸了幾口麵。後來說他餓過頭了吃不下，自己把東西端了出去，直到夜深才回來。那時相葉雅紀早已經睡下了，背對著門的方向。櫻井翔將門拉好，不著痕跡地嘆一口氣，躡手躡腳地在相葉雅紀旁邊睡下。   
  
　　他自以為動作夠輕，可相葉雅紀從沒睡著，又何來被驚醒。他翻了個身，將額頭輕輕貼上櫻井翔的後背，右手不甚規矩地往前伸去。櫻井翔拍掉他的手，又更往棉被裡縮了幾寸，從相葉雅紀眼裡看過去，只有他斜斜的肩膀和頭在外面。   
  
　　相葉雅紀雖然不喜歡死纏爛打，卻不是一個輕言放棄的主。他略帶強硬地擠進櫻井翔的被子裡，在他轉過來，快要吐出什麼不甚中聽的話時摀住他的嘴。   
  
　　「不想說的話，就別說了，這樣子就好。」   
  
　　一個柔軟的吻落在櫻井翔的眼皮上。他再睜開眼時，相葉雅紀已經回去他自己的被窩裡了，彷彿剛才什麼事情也沒發生似的。他這種體貼反而讓櫻井翔更難受，櫻井翔深吸一口氣，卻無法抑制胸膛難受的起伏。好像又回到喝醉闖進二宮和也房間的那個夜晚，可這次，他沒辦法抓著相葉雅紀的衣領，嚷着他不想上戰場，他不想帶兵，他什麼也不想做。   
  
　　隔日櫻井翔醒得很早，他憂慮得一晚沒怎麼睡，昨晚又沒吃什麼，弄得現在一肚子酸水直往上冒，怪不舒坦的。他隨便披了件外衣，想說吹吹風可能會好些，卻不防在通往主廳的廊上遇見了正要去叫醒他的老婢女，他不用多想也知道來訪者是誰。   
  
　　昔日高高在上的兵部尚書向他下跪，一張臉汗涔涔的，說求他回來，否則東朝就要給吞了，人民流離失所，這種悲慘的景況你也不願意見到吧云云。   
  
　　「我無意刁難，可偌大東朝何時非得要我不可？大野家、佐佐木家，還有尚書大人您的兒子，不都在軍隊裡待著？再是不濟，王爺們總讀過兵法吧？」櫻井翔啜了口茶，修長的手指滑過尚書壓在桌上的佈兵圖。   
  
　　「大膽！皇族也是你褻瀆得的？」本來便窩火，再聽見他連麻煩都找到自己兒子頭上，這下子也沉不住氣了，他怎麼從來都不知道櫻井翔這小子這麼大膽。   
  
　　「櫻井大人需得識相些，下官只不過是小小尚書，尊嚴與國家存亡比起來不值什麼，在上頭還有多少人，大人不會不明白，也體會至深罷。」他嘴角勾起，眼神輕薄地把櫻井翔從頭到腳掃了遍。   
  
　　「有些貓膩事，那風一吹可就不只是在貴人們耳裡流傳了。」尚書早已不復跪姿。   
  
　　櫻井翔像被人拿根針戳在心口上一樣，他當然知曉尚書說的是什麼。左手無意識地環上右手腕，那時劍刺破皮肉的聲音他都還記得。如果大野智沒有從那裡經過，他現在會過著怎樣的日子呢？大概會在貴族中一次次轉讓，最後像玩壞的布偶一樣被隨意丟棄。   
  
　　尚書看他沉默不言的模樣，想自己是講到要處了。「換做我是大人，便會接下皇上的兵符。」   
  
　　尚書站起，吩咐丫頭拉開門，外邊跪著櫻井翔從前的下屬，櫻井翔僵硬的往外望去，在熟悉的面孔裡掃了一眼，直到發現那人也在裡面，他當下幾乎冷靜全失。尚書的手按上他的肩膀，說他應該不會如此冷血，真棄以前的下屬們性命於不顧吧？   
  
　　櫻井翔此時腦袋亂成一團，一個聲音在他腦裡直叫囂著，他連尚書在他耳邊說些什麼都沒聽見，只是望著人群中的那人。   
  
　　大野智，為什麼你會在這裡出現。   
  
　　睽違半年的再會給櫻井翔帶來的只是無邊無界的戰慄與恐懼。他聽見自己的聲音，不受控制地說出：「我接下。」   
  
　　大野智神情淡漠地往櫻井翔那裡望了一眼，那一剎那櫻井翔以為他會出手，可他什麼也沒做，眼神像潭太深太深的水，看得櫻井翔一陣心寒。兵部尚書的手放下時從他的臀部一掠而過，頓時讓櫻井翔反胃感翻江倒海而來，他摀住口，在眾目睽睽之下跑離大廳。大野智往櫻井翔離去的身 影一瞥，眼中欲發深邃，鬆開緊握的掌心，才發現是一片血肉模糊。   
  
　　大野智原先打算離開櫻井家之後，到什麼地方去住下來，可他小覷了大野家的眼線，在皇都那裡的關口被攔下來。更糟的情況是從他進入東朝就開始被跟蹤，他總覺得有人跟在自己身後，但看起來大野家守株待兔的可能較高。   
  
　　父親見他什麼也不肯吐露，將他軟禁在房間裡，動用家刑。他捱著、熬著，沒多做反抗，打算儲備精力，見機會便逃。但若時間倒流，他寧願永遠也不要等到這個「機會」，雖然他最後是沒逃成。   
  
　　他實是不能明白父親他們的心思。為什麼能看輕櫻井翔至極，卻又那麼依賴他。可笑地在戰爭開始之後相信櫻井翔一定會回來，他又不是東朝人，沒理由要死心踏地的為東朝奉獻，況且這些東朝人也沒幾個真為國家著想的。   
  
　　父親推開他房門，看見大野智臉上掛著嘲諷的表情看著自己，劈頭就是一頓教訓。   
  
　　「吃大野家的米長大的你，可別以為自己清高到哪裡去。」他向來不喜歡這個二兒子，小的時候命令他去和櫻井家的公子當朋友，是想布個棋子，誰想到還真成了好友，一顆心再也不向著自己人。   
  
　　「那便罰你去兵部尚書那裡。」父親的聲音悠悠飄到，大野智猛地抬起頭，可因為背光，他看不見自己父親臉上的表情，只覺得全身的骨頭都觳觫著，身子冒著冷汗。他竟然與這些人有血緣關係。他真想將自己的血放乾，看看是不是黑的，否則怎能這麼殘忍，怎能在與櫻井翔遙遙對上眼之後，分明有讀到他眼中的求救，卻視而不見。   
  
　　他這下子恨透了自己為何要生於與櫻井家針鋒相對的大野家。   
  
　　那道兵符是枷鎖，從櫻井翔接下的那刻便死死縛住他。可若不接，自己被殺掉的話，於情於理是與大野家過不去，自己的父親是當朝宰相，兄長現是空有虛名的驃騎大將軍，曾經還是櫻井翔的下屬，斷臂後反而一路平步青雲來到頂端，這還要歸功於北戰櫻井翔打了場漂亮的勝仗。   
  
　　他與櫻井翔之間終究隔著一道牆，他們每個人都在自己築起的城裡遙遙相望。   


 

 


	25. Chapter 25

章二十五   
   
   
　　相葉雅紀喝下他今日的第三碗藥時，月兒方攀上黑幕。小婢女送飯時禁不住他的疑問，把今早發生的事都告訴了相葉雅紀。   
   
　　相葉雅紀在宅裡一間一間地尋找，他也不明白自己這麼做的理由，只是急切地想找到櫻井翔。最後他走進宅後的一座花園裡。疏於照顧的花園裡頭沒種什麼花，反而樹多，加上太陽已西下，蒼枯的枝枒在月光之下更顯駭人。相葉雅紀喉頭一顫，最後還是走了進去。   
   
　　他找到櫻井翔時，那人正蹲在一個涼亭裡，將頭埋在腿上，縮成一團。他聽見腳步聲扭頭，一看是相葉雅紀，回頭匆匆就著昏暗的光抹掉臉上的痕跡，那些快淹沒他整張臉的淚痕。相葉雅紀裝作沒看見，上前想拉起他。但蹲了老半天，腿痠麻得厲害，櫻井翔又跌坐回原地，連帶相葉雅紀也重心不穩坐到地上。   
   
　　樹影搖擺間，月色沁水涼。

他看著泛著水光的，他的眼睛。聽見他略微沙啞的嗓音在耳邊細語：「抱我。」，感受到他貼上的豐潤嘴唇，鼻間全是他獨有的香氣。品嘗他心急的啃咬，撫上他內凹的漂亮背脊。   
   
　　相葉雅紀終是止住了動作，捧著櫻井翔的臉細細端詳。櫻井翔微微仰視著相葉雅紀，直到他的臉頰被炙熱的淚水燙傷。他雙手環上相葉雅紀的背，拉近，吻去他的淚水。   
   
　　「為什麼……像個將死之人，用那樣悲痛的眼神望著我。」濃濃哭腔模糊了相葉雅紀的話，分明……痛苦的人是自己，也只要自己一個就好。櫻井翔不語，只是自顧自的輕啄，直到相葉雅紀的淚水乾去，直到他驅散環繞周身的寒冷。   
   
　　他引領著他進入自己的身體，突來的緊窒令相葉雅紀痛得皺眉。在他身下的櫻井翔閉上眼，緩緩張開雙腿，說著：「直接進來。」   
   
　　相葉雅紀一瞬間的愕然，他搖搖頭，再次吻上那人。櫻井翔滿嘴裡都是相葉雅紀配藥吃的糕餅的甜味，和在西朝吃到的相差不遠，可這次的總覺得苦多了。   
   
　　他睜開眼。他得要記住相葉雅紀的全部。   
   
　　交纏的是半褪的衣裳，相葉雅紀將手穿過櫻井翔披散下來的墨髮，卻被一隻稍冷的手反握住。相扣、相合，之間再也沒有任何空隙。   
   
　　「你走了之後，再也不會有愛我的人。」   
   
　　下身離開了櫻井翔，相葉雅紀對著已經在他懷裡沉眠的那人低聲道。即便是夏夜，躺在亭裡的石子地上還是寒氣陣陣滲膚。入睡的兩人摸索著溫暖趨近彼此，小心翼翼地，彷彿害怕蝴蝶飛走的孩子，畏縮著，可又努力去靠近。   
   
　　恍若兩隻雛鳥相依偎的愛情一般。大野智深深嘆息，輕手輕腳地將人分次抱起。   
   
   
　　方甦醒時的眼有些畏光，相葉雅紀想伸出手阻擋太陽，可手臂被枕著它的櫻井翔躺得痠麻。他機警地發現這裡不是昨夜的庭院，而是櫻井翔的房間，身上的衣裝只見因睡眠而紊亂的痕跡，大致上穿得好好。   
   
　　櫻井翔被這一動弄醒了，揉著眼想坐起，卻在起身時倒回原地。一片紅霞攀上他的臉頰，他緊緊衣襟，實在想不出相葉雅紀怎麼把他弄回來的。   
   
　　他這生灰飛煙滅也要牽起的手。   
   
　　他這生鮮血流盡仍不放開一分。   
   
　　澄澈明亮的杏眼在紅色戎裝背後黯淡下去。相葉雅紀愣愣望著自己透著青色血管，略顯病態的手，伸直了，伸長了，可終究抓不到那個糊成一團紅的背影，只能眼睜睜看著櫻井翔再次離他遠去。在一扇扇拉門合起的盡頭，真真正正地離他而去。   
   
　　白色鳥兒振翅停落在他跟前，相葉雅紀勾勾手指，牠便一蹦一蹦跳過來，相葉雅紀綁上一綑紙捲，雙手一送，很快就沒了鳥兒的影子。   
   
　　他仰起脖頸，將呼之欲出的眼淚全都吞回。取而代之的是嚴肅的神情。   
   
　　「我願為你毀了那城。」   
   
   
　　大野智早早在外候著，現下也是安分地駕著馬，跟在櫻井翔後頭。一身豔色戎裝反而襯得櫻井翔溫潤沉靜，也唯有他可以駕馭。   
   
　　這次誰也保不了誰。從他眼裡看去的櫻井翔比從前瘦削得多，搭在腰上的那塊布纏起來，更顯不盈一握之感。他明白櫻井翔是生著他的氣的，為此他有那麼些委屈。他從來沒把自己放在第一位，心心念念的是要讓櫻井翔好，凡事都為著他顧慮。   
   
　　大野智的用心，櫻井翔又何嘗不曉得。可這般不求回報的付出只是令他痛苦萬分。   
   
　　他拉過櫻井翔的手腕，要給他紮實地裹上白布，控制患處，卻被櫻井翔一手拍掉。他沉默而迅速地纏著自己的手腕，燭光薄影下，二人無言。   
   
　　「我反正也是注定要命喪此戰的，你別跟了，我到底恨你，恨你們一家人。你又何苦呢？」   
   
　　櫻井翔嘴角噙著一抹淺笑，漣漪那般輕，哀戚而決然。這次他直直凝視大野智，再也不逃避。面前的這個男人，是和他的家人別無二致的角色。他不能凡事都將他往死裡牽扯。   
   
　　實際上在他的生命裡有過太多次機會，可以過得平凡純樸，但這非他所想，非他所欲。就如同與相葉雅紀吻別時，他說的。   
   
　　「只願生生世世出於帝王家。」   
   
　　「那又會有深不見底的無奈了，你不後悔？」櫻井翔如此應他。   
   
　　「就是再多的無奈，只要換得一眼交會，有何足惜？」   
   
　　那便是了。   
   
　　只要一瞬間，他能活得真實燦爛，他便不再為自己的不堪而輾轉淒惻。   
   
　　「我與他們斷得乾淨，從此只為自己而活，只為大野智而活。」大野智替櫻井翔重新纏過一次手腕的布，碎髮遮住眼睛，櫻井翔不清楚大野智現在是什麼表情。能聽見的，他的嗓音，全都是一如既往的溫柔。   
   
　　「就這一次，真真切切地活著。」大野智撫上櫻井翔的臉頰，像在對待一個最珍貴的藝術品。薄繭略為粗糙的觸感，惹得他睫毛輕顫。他想上前擁住大野智，可裹足不前，看在大野智眼裡，像在鬧彆扭的孩子。   
   
　　他們交換了一個單純而複雜的擁抱，沒有吻的纏綿情深，卻是大野智後生的憑依。   


 


	26. Chapter 26

章二十六   
  
　　大野智淺淺睡了兩個時辰左右便被一陣急促的腳步聲吵醒，他像條被撈起來的魚，還不明白自己離開海洋、離開夢境。他稍整思緒後掀開營帳，只見外面是火光點點，從較遠的駐紮處，緩緩延燒。   
  
　　西朝的突襲，來得較想像中早。他望望櫻井翔的帳那處，應是還沒被騷動驚擾。遠方山巒處，似乎有軍隊正要來襲，連風都不給面子，往這兒吹個不停，要不了多久，火便要燒過來了。大野智眉頭緊鎖，思忖半晌，一個手勢俐落下去，萬兵皆聽令。   
  
　　霎時間東朝赭紅軍旗在靛藍空中飄搖，有要與天競艷的意味在。即便這次擁有的軍備不如往前精良，可士氣畢竟重要。大野智策馬領軍，身後跟隨的是自願身先士卒的壯士們，氣勢過人，彷彿山河也被撼動。   
  
　　他揣緊馬韁，遠眺地平線那兒即將湧上的綠潮。這約莫會是他打過最艱困的一戰了吧。於心、於身，皆是如此。   
  
　　在馬背上顛頗過許多年頭，可就這次，他才對櫻井翔那句「開戰，是為了和平」深有領悟。其實更該說是他心底有種預感，這戰雖硬，可卻是此生最值得的。   
  
　　歷史的一刻於此正式揭開帷幕。   
  
  
　　西朝的軍力在短短半年之內增長許多，就連佈局也更詭譎莫測，久征沙場的老將都有些吃不消。可雖是面對如此險惡狀況，長期訓練有素的東朝軍依舊發揮良好，在裝備不及西朝的狀況下，暫時遏止住步步進逼的西朝軍。   
  
　　大野智一個翻身，滾入草坡後方。在其上橫飛的是西朝軍的子彈，來得狠戾。他在坡下急遁而走，為的是尋一匹還堪騎乘的馬。臂上的擦傷留了點血，這種簡便的新式衣裳就是單薄，可行動方便卻是繁縟的東朝傳統服飾所不及的。   
  
　　大野智感覺體內的血都在沸騰，他俐落上馬，高高舉起配刀，濺起的血漬沾上他的臉頰，刀在升起的太陽下泛著森森淡藍。他慎重闔起眼睛，眉頭間聚出了幾絲摺痕。再睜開眼時，便是他履行心裡的誓言之時，化身為鬼，誓掙生路。   
  
　　只有半年的時間，西朝終歸是準備得太過倉促，兵士實際上對槍支的熟悉度不高，近身時還是選擇順手的冷兵器。   
  
  
　　「殺！！！」突然拔高的吶喊，把氣勢烘提至巔峰。東朝軍眼神由原先的試探畏縮轉成狼那般銳利，對著眼前的獵物，思考著該從哪處下手。被逼急了的西朝軍有些人捨棄掉手上的槍支，這樣做的人一多，東朝致勝的機率也就高了一點。   
  
　　已無法分別身上沾染的血是敵是我，大野智雙手各執一刀，不斷重複著迴旋與砍擊，直至他周遭再沒有一個活物。可戰爭不是他一個人在打，他不能單憑一己之力清光西朝軍，而且一波波趕到的西朝軍開始包圍他們，隨著時間流逝與人數的損失，他只能在奪去人命的同時虔誠祈禱援軍趕到。   
  
　　他餘光瞥見地上躺著一個掙扎著的兵，西朝人。手斷了一截，腳也不完整，腸子被扯出來掛在那兒，還差半口氣沒嚥下去。   
  
　　大野智毫不猶豫將刀刺入他的頸子一扭。再抬頭時，戰局已然扭轉。   
  
　　「櫻井翔呢？」馬上之人問道。大野智聞聲一個激靈，抬頭只見二宮和也坐於馬上，背著光，分不清是敵是友。   
  
　　南朝軍在兩強廝殺後，突然加入亂戰之中。奪得至高點，大面積地放箭。大野智被刺眼日光弄地瞇起眼來，可他還是能看見，二宮和也背後的箭雨，大部分朝著西朝那裡落下。他沒打算回答二宮和也，左手的刀捅進了後方襲來的敵將腹裡。   
  
　　和狼狽的大野智比起來，二宮和也衣裝沒有一處的髒汙與血跡。他好整以暇地俯視著大野智，原先平淡的神情多了點慍色。   
  
　　「他回來了 …… 他竟然又回來了。」   
  
　　那他當時做的那些又有什麼意義！若終是要回到戰場上才能了結一切，他為何要為他擔憂、為他懼怕，捨了執念，想著便許他他想要的。   
  
　　可最後放下一顆心之後，又知道了那人自願赴死。就算是皇上逼迫、東朝施壓，只要想逃，好手好腳的，跑便是了。他竟然又接旨了 …… 這箇中必然有緣故 ……   
  
　　看著眼前的大野智，二宮和也突然明白了。   
  
　　「他是為你才接的吧。」   
  
　　「我在他心裡，還沒那麼大的分量。」大野智應道，他的手開始痠麻不聽使喚，不曉得還能撐多久。   
  
　　「那我又能有多大的分量？」二宮和也神情哀戚，眼中含淚泫然欲泣。他拚命留在櫻井翔身邊這麼久，無非就是因為櫻井翔同等對待他。他此生顛沛流離，故鄉不成故鄉的樣子，是無根的浮萍，只能任人擺布，憑風所依。   
  
　　他像一株方才生根的幼苗，被大野智的言語，讓他不願意接受的現實給生生拔起了。   
  
　　大野智感受到二宮和也手上那刀沒入自己肩膀的痛楚，好像有點深，碰到骨頭了，真疼。   
  
　　血液蜿蜿蜒蜒淌下，二宮和也拔出刀來時，大野智往後一倒，重重摔在地上。他想，反正身上也沒一塊皮膚是完整的，都遍體麟傷了，多一處也無妨。   
  
　　只是他現在真不想死哪。   
  
　　「小翔和你很像，也是不斷的在填補他自己。可到頭來都是空的啊 …… 你明白嗎？都是一場空啊 …… 」   
  
　　二宮和也壓抑至極限而迸發出的憤怒瞬間消失地徹徹底底。他呆愣半晌，擠不出一句完整的話，失神得厲害。他縱使再冷靜自持，面對如此局面也敗下陣來。他的這雙手，竟然傷害了一個真對他好的人，又一個。   
  
── 大野智和櫻井翔一樣，都會原諒自己的。   
  
　　二宮和也很想嗤笑自己的喪心病狂，但當他從刺激中回復時，他只是揹起大野智暫離戰場。後悔化作淚水潸潸地流，他從沒這麼悽慘過。   
  
　　「對不起，我真不該傷你。」大野智模糊中只聽見二宮和也一聲聲無助的懺悔，他很想為他抹去臉上的淚水。但手怎麼也抬不起來。   
  
　　有些事畢竟無能為力。可什麼都不做，他不能苟同。使勁掙扎，碰得滿身是傷也好，血全流乾了也罷。以前肯定只有櫻井翔才會這般說話。大野智理解他的想法之後，只餘下無限的惆悵與無奈。   
  
　　若是時間能倒流，他會收拾行囊，遊歷名山大川，看見喜歡的地方便畫下來、住下來，從此逍遙不問世事。   
  
　　他此刻實在是痛苦萬分，被刨筋解肉那樣子的疼。   


 


	27. Chapter 27

章二十七   
  
　　櫻井翔這時正在反方向的戰場。大野智為了追擊西朝軍而帶走三成的軍隊，在主戰場這兒，東朝也免不了艱困的狀況。西朝軍來得猛烈，若再向東推進幾分，皇都的安危便會受到威脅。可東朝裡頭還亂著，議會散了，皇帝東遷，貴族也一併東逃。近西的城鎮有些開了城門投降，西朝軍湧入，東朝軍只能步步退守。   
  
　　望著兵敗如山倒的局勢，櫻井翔畢竟年輕，自二十歲到現在接近十年裡，多是率軍征伐，這 般守城戰並無多少經驗。愈退、愈接近皇城一分，他不由得也焦急起來。這皇城再守也沒什麼意義，可皇城往東些，是他家裡哪，相葉雅紀還在那。   
  
　　與陷入戰火的皇都以西大相逕庭的是以東的郊區。東遷的路線沒有經過，這兒還是一如往常的清幽。相葉雅紀這時才剛睡醒，他沒向婢女詢問戰況，翻了個身，還想再睡會兒。信都還未送到，也不會有什麼看頭的。若是櫻井翔，他相信會有自己的辦法撐到那時。現在只能盼了。   
  
　　他靜下來才有心思觀察櫻井翔的房間，除了寢時鋪床的地方，舉目望去幾乎都是書櫃，有些書雜亂地夾著紙張，有些紙卷一綑一綑堆著。相葉雅紀躺到房間正中伸展身體，右手所及之處碰到一卷東西。他本也無意去看那是什麼，可外邊套著的封套實在很精美，就算是在宮中養尊處優的相葉雅紀也不得不承認那是他見過最美的刺繡。   
  
　　是哪家名門小姐餽贈的？相葉雅紀拿到手上端詳時一邊如此想著，有種做賊的心虛感，可他真抑制不了自己水漲船高的好奇心。   
  
　　裡頭裹著的是一幅畫，他攤開後才發現上頭繪著的人萬般眼熟，又有那麼點陌生，細看之下，那人是櫻井翔，眉眼間比現在稚氣些，年輕的時候給人家畫的吧。畫裡的他在一座朱紅色的橋上，撐著雙臂，像要跳躍起來一樣。凝望著不遠處一名黃衣少年的方向，嘴角微微上揚，相當愉快的樣子。暮色的餘暉將兩人的身影灑上微醺的金色浮光，似幻似真。   
  
　　相葉雅紀輕輕拂過畫上那兩個人的笑靨，覺得要是自己早點遇見他們就好了，若能如此，他一定會覺得很幸福。   
  
　　「說什麼傻話呢？你現在不就足夠幸福了嗎？」他喃喃自問，在短暫的陰霾之後，臉上盡是可以擠出水來的滿足。   
  
　　在畫的下方有大野智的落款。相葉雅紀微微驚訝，他沒想到那人內裡竟還隱藏著不同的這一面。往更下方一瞧，又止不住自己的驚訝了，但並非因為欽佩才如此。   
  
　　「碧野朱橋當日事，人不見，水空流。」   
  
　　看那色澤，是最近才寫上去的樣子，該是大野智的親筆。相葉雅紀一次又一次用指尖去撫觸那行字，似乎是要藉此去感同身受。但那實際上只是他無措時的表現，那種痛苦，他又何嘗不懂。大野智特地補上這行字，也是抱著絲絲希望櫻井翔能夠看到。櫻井翔走得急，現在反而是自己攤開了這畫。   
  
　　被那樣子強烈的哀傷感染，胸悶又開始發作了，疼得他死去活來的。一口血沒含住，落了好幾滴在畫上。   
  
　　他想抹去那些血滴，然而不知從哪裡湧出的劇痛正緩緩侵蝕著他，從骨隨裡，一寸一寸向外擴散，消耗他每一分精力，讓他痛苦到極致時死亡。近幾日照著喝藥，是有好一些。但說到底相葉雅紀自己也曉得只是延命之法，總不是治本的。   
  
　　他眼前逐漸發黑、模糊，無法預測自己再次醒來是何時，只覺得整個身子一下子如羽輕飄，一下子又重到直往十里深谷墜下去。他努力睜大眼睛，想再看那畫卷上的櫻井翔幾眼。在黃昏裡漾著綺麗笑容的他，相葉雅紀從未見過。   
  
　　強佔了櫻井翔的自己，卻這樣子輕率地等死。連一個「愛」字也沒從他嘴裡聽到過，依然莽莽撞撞將他綁在自己身邊。   
  
　　但是每一刻的怦然都那麼真實，彷彿自己依存的食糧一直只有櫻井翔。那怕是他的一個瞪視、喚他一次「相葉雅紀」、情動中飽含水氣的雙眸。全都是他所愛的，全都是他所依靠的。亂世中的安詳寧靜畢竟只是理想，跋山涉水一路走過來，那兒面對的不是險峻的情勢。兩人本就不是尋常百姓，又怎能去奢盼性命無虞。   
  
　　罷了，罷了。   
  
　　下次醒來時，真希望能去看一次黃昏，大家一起吧，五個人走著走著，比比誰的影子長。   
  
　　他這一闔眼，便是將約定往永恆的洪流那端推去了。   
  
  
　　松本潤發現輦裡飛進了一隻奇怪的小鳥時，二宮和也已經跟著向西行的軍隊走了。所以他只能遣最快的傳令兵，馬不停蹄地將信上的東西原封不動送至二宮手上。二宮曾向他提到過的，許了相葉雅紀一個要求，作為和他簽署協議的條件。   
  
　　自己現在能登基，也是多虧了這個協議。松本潤的心情矛盾至極，二宮和也在他面前總裝得像什麼事也沒發生過似的，收到這封信，約莫也會是一樣的平淡反應。連難過也沒有地方訴說，戴著面具的二宮和也。愈是聰明人，陷得深時更是難以自拔。   
  
　　松本潤撩開簾子，南朝軍在至高點。萬千眾人之中，那抹紅色的身影刺入他的眼眸，突然間他的世界從一片喧囂嘈雜沉澱下來。他從未見過，可他就是知道，那一定是櫻井翔。讓二宮和也整顆心都吊在空中的人。   
  
　　東朝皇都已破。曾經美麗繁華的都城在戰火摧殘下，拖著破敗的身子垂死掙扎。東朝軍退守至皇宮城牆之外。這宮殿是萬萬不能讓外人踏足的，皇都裡的貴族撤走了，但來不及走的百姓只 能眼睜睜望著自己的家園被破壞、被燒伐。櫻井翔硬是支出一部分軍隊協助撤走滯留的人民，弄到最後，他也只好重拾他好一陣子沒用的刀劍。   
  
　　「大人、大人，西朝軍瘋了似地滿城找您，要不先去避避？」   
  
　　櫻井翔先是一愣，很快又恢復鎮定。若襯八成不安什麼好心。櫻井翔攛緊胸口，除了相葉雅紀他也沒什麼好去顧忌的事。可總有些不安，方才心口那處猛地一絞痛，他沒特別去在意，一種不祥的預感現在卻直逼而來。   
  
　　「都這種時候了，躲著也沒意思，就是守到最後一刻也好，能盡多少力，我們便做吧。」   
  
　　再大的暴雨後終歸是要放晴的。   
  
　　櫻井翔瞇起眼來，遠眺山頭上飄揚的紫旗。瞥了眼地上的碎石子，石子皆不住地細微震動，是大軍壓境之兆。他退到連接皇宮正殿的臺階上，屏氣凝神，緩緩拔劍出鞘。劍拿在手上，散發著細微的寒氣。睽違多久了？也有個十幾年了吧？   
  
　　同時間不遠處的宮牆破裂，碎石在濃濃塵埃中紛飛。第一波西朝軍攻入皇宮城牆內，歷史上這般輕描淡寫一筆過去。可事實上，最關鍵的戰爭於此才正式展開。櫻井翔沒有多看魚貫而入的西朝軍，他始終凝望著山那端的紫色旗海，嘴角勾起一個足以傾城的微笑。   
  
　　「便賭一場亡或不亡。」   


 

 


	28. Chapter 28

章二十八   
  
　　「敵方兵力多少？」   
  
　　「稟大人，眼前所見約三萬，後方還有近五萬的援軍，算上雪山以西戰場的兵力，十五萬跑不了。」   
  
　　「我方僅存千騎爾，宛若螳臂擋車。」櫻井翔深吸一口氣，復重重吐出。「南朝軍力又是多少？」   
  
　　「少說應也有八萬。」   
  
　　八萬啊。櫻井翔在心中稍稍琢磨了下，他不會看錯的，軍中也都這般傳著，說南朝皇帝御駕親征，以直取東朝咽喉為目的。若真是如此，那西朝軍對他們而言該是相當棘手。作壁上觀？的 確像是二宮和也的作風。　　   
  
　　櫻井翔劃破了欲上階梯的西朝軍脖頸，不帶一絲餘地，直取他們性命。他隨手奪過槍枝塞進衣裳裡，劍勢一轉，在來人還沒看清眼前閃光時，便送他下了黃泉。櫻井翔將警戒心提到最高，一旦有人越過那條虛設的線，便是他頭顱落地之時。   
  
　　松本潤遙望著明顯陷入苦戰的櫻井翔那處，覺得滿腔的熱血都沸騰著。雖說這感覺來得很不是時機，甚至有這種心思也相當不應該，可他今日終得以一睹傳說中的，戰無不勝的將軍櫻井翔那過人的風采，年少時的憧憬又被激起。   
  
　　戰無不勝如今真成了傳說，不實際了。松本潤這樣望著望著，崇拜的心雖未消失，可他也漸漸理解為何那人會成為被爭奪的對象。實在是過於強大了，與他端秀的外表不甚匹配。松本潤對櫻井翔了解不深，但坊間那些美化的事跡，他卻能倒背如流。   
  
　　這是一個如何精雕細琢出來的人物啊。要松本潤眼睜睜看他毀於戰火之中，實在百般不願。   
  
　　在老將軍的提醒下，松本潤出了黃輦上了馬。厚重的甲冑提醒了他身為一國之君的使命，身後傳來眾將士聽聞御駕親征而雀躍不已的喊聲。松本潤緩緩回過頭去，努力做出一個帝王該有的風範，說出來的話，他自己聽了也陌生，卻是有效的振奮軍心的藥方。   
  
　　「若二宮宰相在此，看到皇上您的表現，必會感到非常欣慰。」老將軍恭敬地一行禮，大手一揮，戰場的全貌在松本潤眼前鋪展開來。他們要搶先西朝軍進入東朝宮殿。欲達成此目的，勢必會與櫻井翔對上。   
  
　　松本潤聽著自己幾乎快震破胸腔的心跳，他的身體與馬兒一同奔馳，心裡唸著的是希望二宮和也快些收到那封相葉雅紀的信。   
  
  
　　南朝軍比櫻井翔預料的還要早一點攻下來，但整個軍隊像急停的馬，猛地煞住。一時間全皇都充盈的皆是馬的嘶鳴聲。南朝軍沒有進城，在外邊待著，似舉棋未定。   
  
　　「傳令下去，擒櫻井翔者賞金萬兩，皇城內一首級一百兩！」西朝的傳令兵快馬急奔，從城西跑至城東，馬蹄達達，濺沙滾滾，所經之處皆是一陣騷動，殺紅眼的西朝軍，就是理智尚存的，也難敵此般誘惑。皇城的牆這下子是真正被一波波前仆後繼打上的綠潮摧毀了，為了搶功，更有一部分人自己打了起來，血濺一地。   
  
　　「探子來報，若襯在西朝皇都坐鎮督軍，反倒是松本潤在第一線。若是鬧個西南相互廝殺，東朝還怕沒有喘息的機會嗎？」隨著櫻井翔上陣的老將軍偷了個空，著急地勸著櫻井翔，他看這 孩子長大的，也曉得做為一個武將，再沒什麼比忠誠報國重要，甚至為國捐軀也在情理之內，可 ......   
  
　　「地方將領擁兵自重，在佐佐木家煽動之下全都反了，皇上今早駕崩。您再不退兵，屆時被安上個什麼罪名也未可知啊！這國終究是存著的，可您不是鐵打的哪！」   
  
　　「前車之鑑，歷歷在目。只望老將軍體諒，我守這城也不單單是為著守這城。」櫻井翔轉向老將軍道，語氣裡一派平和，哪裡有半點血腥樣子。老將軍說不過他，老邁的眼望出去是崩裂的城，響徹雲霄的吶喊，喊著要生擒櫻井翔，喊著要割下他們的頭顱。東朝猶存的將士誓死抵擋，死去的堆成一堵又一堵的牆，擋下西朝軍的子彈，直到他們最後一發彈藥用完。   
  
　　「而煽動西南廝殺，只怕我是沒法做到的。」   
  
　　「一個是二宮和也費盡心血建起的國，另一個是相葉雅紀傾盡一切保起來的國 …… 我不仁，乃能舉劍弒其子民；我不義，方可以婦人之仁怠忽本朝國事。這般仁義皆失的我非老將軍您輔佐的櫻井翔。」他一步步拾階而上，立於百官上朝的必經之處、正殿富麗巍峨的大門前。   
  
　　「那你這仗又是為何而打呢？」老將軍仰望著櫻井翔，看薄日灑落他染血的衣裝，點點餘暉，是他碎了一地的從容。   
  
　　「我也不明白了。」櫻井翔笑著將劍拋給老將軍，自己轉身走進殿內。大門吱呀緩緩闔上，阻絕了殿外的殺戮，是此處僅存的一方清淨處。   
  
　　他的笑顏在門後倏地消失，櫻井翔背靠著殿門坐下，否則他就快要摔倒了。全身疼得不像自己的，哪裡都痛。他簡直都給痛出眼淚來，但他全當他臉上那些濕溽是雨水，定是雨水。   
  
　　老將軍隻身往東朝東遷的所在去了，當櫻井翔的劍輾轉送到之時，東朝史書上的他便已被拋入歷史無情的洪流之中。   
  
  
　　二宮和也拆了相葉雅紀的密信，他閱畢，率領南朝大軍要與松本潤會合。大野智艱難地從擔架子上爬起來，抓著二宮和也的臂膀，力道之大，不像是一個負傷的人。因用力過猛，方才才包紮好的創口又滲出血來。二宮和也掰開他的手指，微慍道：「我這是要去救櫻井翔！」   
  
　　「你不能去！」大野智顫抖著告訴二宮和也：「現在的你會毀了他的！」   
  
　　二宮和也沒把大野智的話放在心上。他甩開他的手，逕自出了營。營內的大野智倒回擔架，他有預感，絕對不祥的預感。他無法安心闔眼養傷，於是抓起外衣套上，衝出南朝軍營，風風火火趕往東朝皇都。   
  
　　藏身門後的櫻井翔得到片刻的喘息，再一個時辰，他只能再等一個時辰。南朝軍能否逆轉西朝軍占盡皇都的劣勢，攻入皇城。若是面對南朝軍，自有可以瓦解的辦法，即便僅存百騎。   
  
　　空無一人的正殿，顯得蒼涼而寂寥。些微的日光從門縫透進來，映照在漆金的柱子上。再怎麼樣的華麗奢糜，到頭來只是南柯一夢。猶存這些雕梁畫棟，也令人足夠寒心了。   
  
　　櫻井翔正欲站起，突來的一陣冷風掃過耳際，釘在身後大門上的是一支箭。尾羽呈黑，細而力勁，是西朝的箭。   
  
　　「瞧瞧我們捕到什麼啦？」   
  
　　頰上留下一條血痕的櫻井翔略為愕然望向發箭處。上天竟連一個時辰也吝於留給他。   


 

 


	29. Chapter 29

章二十九   
  
　　「余曾有約於君，南朝政權更迭之際，明不插手、暗派軍援之。君同許我一約，言事後便取。此刻吾不握西朝權柄，且君許約之事無憑無證。然燃眉之急，迫在眼睫。今西朝者，餓虎也，不吞不饜，不奪不足。若襯恣弄政權，毀西朝於一旦，此般痛心，子明之。此書一發，余即視生死度外，況本病深入骨，無力回天。唯有一願，望子成全；唯有一約，君必我許。」   
  
　　「此役不亡西朝，恐久存為惡。待一統之日，西朝弄權者，須弒而後快，連誅之。」   
  
　　「櫻井翔命不該絕於此戰。」   
  
　　二宮和也右手揣緊書信，馬鞭點點落在馬兒身上，他沒心思在意那些，心裡全念的是再快些、再快些！他知曉應以大局為重，但相葉雅紀不在櫻井翔身旁，大野智也負傷無數。情況比他預料的更險惡。無論最後勝出的是哪個國家，他都不願獨活於沒有櫻井翔的世界。   
  
  
　　南朝軍依舊按兵不動。松本潤骨子裡都在打著寒顫，他聽見西朝傳令兵喊的話了。擔憂似雪球愈滾愈大，他喚來將軍，拐著彎問道：「我軍勢在必得，西朝軍疲態已顯，唯依存得賞封爵之欲方可再戰，我軍何不趁此進發，以退西朝軍，壯我南朝之聲勢？」   
  
　　「稟皇上，局勢未清，應觀望為上。」   
  
　　這麼一句不冷不熱的回覆堵得松本潤無言以對，這是什麼世道，想救個人還得找冠冕堂皇的理由才行，他撇撇嘴，故作憤怒貌。   
  
　　「庸才！先機可是你錯失得的？」   
  
　　老將軍被他吼得一愣一愣的，口裡聲聲：「末將知錯，末將知錯。」卻仍然沒打算出兵。松本潤見狀真的是惱了。他調轉馬頭，舉起象徵皇權的寶劍，登高一呼。   
  
　　「傳朕口諭，南朝軍聽令，即刻入城！滅西軍！平天下！」松本潤沒搭理老將軍的「萬萬不可哪！皇上！」，他一向不能忍受自己的任性，可如果不這麼做，他會後悔，他定會一生都啃著自己的良心過活！   
  
　　松本潤本該坐鎮後方即可，而此刻他一振馬韁，便往皇都裡衝去。隨身的護衛堪堪跟隨，卻在一個拐彎處失了松本潤的影子。只存被掠奪一空，冷清的街道。   
  
　　身後有沒有人跟著，此時的松本潤自然是沒多去在意的，況且他配有暗衛。心一凜，還能有什麼好害怕的呢？當時在鳶尾花谷救下大野智時不也是處在膽戰心驚中，那時能勇敢做到的事，再做一次也不算什麼。   
  
　　他一邊駕馬，一邊做著心理建設。   
  
　　拐入另一條寬敞的，可供馬車並行的大街時。松本潤想這約莫就是往皇宮正殿最快的路了。正欲往前行時，卻發現遠處有些異狀。仔細一看是二宮和也搬過來這兒的軍隊，死傷不多，尚能再戰。   
  
　　「吾皇萬歲！」二宮和也呼聲既出，南朝軍更是士氣大漲。松本潤從這兒便能看見趕來的二宮和也臉上陰霾的神色。他沒多想，夾緊馬腹往宮殿那兒趕。   
  
　　在外圍的西朝軍見南朝軍進入皇都，一個個擺出嗤笑的嘴臉，道：「城裡的東西該搬的都搬光了，哪輪得到你們搶呀？」   
  
　　有南朝軍沉不住氣的，便要與其廝殺，被二宮和也阻止了。士兵見是二宮，連忙退開讓出一條路來。   
  
　　二宮躍下馬匹，一派親切隨和，緩步踱向那名西朝兵。   
  
　　那人雖不識二宮，卻也暗度二宮必是南朝的大人物。擠不進皇城掙不了功，至少眼前這人也値個千兩吧？二宮讀出士兵眼中的閃爍，先一步接下他的斬擊。正處在焦慮的頂峰又要壓抑住，二宮和也索性拿此士兵開刀。右腕一振，那士兵便被生生彈開落地，一臉詫異惶恐，望著二宮。   
  
　　「原無此意，可你真會挑時間。」二宮和也威嚇性極強地將長槍架在士兵脖子上，看他冷汗瞬時流滿整件衣服，才悠悠開口：「我說，西朝下一道命令便是『無功者斬』你信不信？」他微笑，瞅了士兵一眼。   
  
　　果不其然，二宮和也語落不過一眨眼，西朝的傳令兵喊著：「即令全數入城！無功者斬！」   
  
　　士兵一聽，魂都給嚇飛了，忙跪地連連道是。對這些不是將領的士兵而言，一場戰爭打下來，沒死已是大幸，功又哪裡能封到他們頭上？誰掌權他們都不在乎，但求溫飽，求個安居樂業，亂世中不做他想。   
  
　　二宮和也扶起他，眸子掃過西朝一干人等，滿意地笑道：「事成便允汝等良田百畝。」   
  
  
　　此刻松本潤正以身試險。他策馬疾馳，即便看見西朝軍也不閃避。若自己不深陷於攸關性命的危險中，暗衛不會出手。就像懷著隱形的劍一般，他只能這樣逼出暗衛，讓他們為他清路。揮著暗衛這把一出鞘就得見血的劍，松本潤馭著腳程極快的好馬，要不了多久便抵達正殿。他所經之處皆是傷亡，可他快得跟風似的，沒人看得清。   
  
　　「嘎」地一聲，松本潤推開正殿側邊的門，殿內一片漆黑，有濃濃血腥味在他鼻間繚繞不去。聽見推開門的聲響，殿內起了一陣小騷動。松本潤乾脆一鼓作氣將所有門打開，霎時間光線驅逐了黑暗。他轉身欲看清殿內情勢，只見一身絳紅的那人對著地上還在掙扎的將士狠狠開了幾槍。   
  
　　槍聲在偌大殿裡迴盪，是奪命的節奏。松本潤聽著，覺得這還真像心跳聲，死前蹦的最後那幾下。   
  
　　松本潤在那人抬起頭來時，才發現那是櫻井翔。身上的衣裳原本便是朱色，染上血後成了酒紅色。也不曉得是別人的血多還是他自己的，他的嘴唇蒼白，面色是舞刀弄劍後的潮紅。遠看過去，簡直和披著血衣的人偶別無二致。   
  
　　櫻井翔望著因懼怕而背後緊貼在殿門上，身著華麗戰甲的男子，心下覺得奇怪，二宮和也怎麼會讓松本潤隻身前來。   
  
　　他將空了的槍枝隨手一扔，幸虧當時藏了這把槍，否則他現在大概給捆著去見若襯了。那三個西朝將士倒沒因為爭功而自相殘殺，彼此使了個眼色，合作起來要捉他。他不好鬥他們，先做服軟的樣子，可又要帶點刺兒，否則他們會起疑心。   
  
　　於是櫻井翔故做失手。假意刺殺其中一人，勁兒往那人懷裡帶，他自然下意識擁住懷裡的人。以體重加上衝力，先壓制住身下之人。敏捷地翻身的同時，右手掏出槍賞左邊愣住那個一發子彈， 右邊那個人顧忌同伴，自是不會貿然出手。他唯一算錯的一步便是，他壓著的那人突然往他身上一陣胡亂摸索，櫻井翔反射爬起，剛才還有所顧忌的另一個人，長槍都搭到櫻井翔的脖子上了。   
  
　　實在棘手。若腕子再靈活些，大約可以和拿長槍的那個對上幾招。可現在餘下的兩人對自己的提防更重了，該用什麼法子好 ……   
  
　　他還在煩惱時，聽見有馬蹄聲往這兒逼近，該是匹好馬，而且是南邊的馬。南邊雨多，土地泥濘，馬兒走習慣泥巴地，若跑石板路則步伐輕盈，跫音清脆。但只有一匹馬，會是誰 ……   
  
  
　　櫻井翔確認那三個人已無鼻息之後，想要裝作沒看到松本潤，逕自離開大殿。松本潤卻跑到櫻井翔跟前攔住他，櫻井翔的一雙眼睛是花缸水底石，上頭汪著，下頭冷，盯得松本潤膽戰心驚的。   
  
　　「你沒有武器了，要往哪裡去？」松本潤問。   
  
　　「你孤身一人，又為何而前來？」櫻井翔不答反問，神色沉靜，沒有半點嗜殺的痕跡。   
  
　　見松本潤沒有回答，櫻井翔也不欲多說些什麼。他現在只想回到宅子，也不曉得相葉雅紀有沒有好好照顧自己，令人怪擔心的。   
  
　　松本潤一個箭步追上甩袖而去的櫻井翔，語氣間夾雜著絲絲懇求，殷切道：「且讓我替你包紮，不礙事的。」   
  
　　櫻井翔斂下眸子，淺淺掃過松本潤。他正撕著身上那件名貴的衣裳下擺，熟門熟路的，從身上變戲法似的掏出一堆金創藥，輕手輕腳替自己敷上去。 低著的俊俏臉蛋表情慎重且專注。   
  
　　「ニノ …… 二宮時常受傷？否則你怎麼隨身帶著這麼多藥？」   
  
真是生疏的稱呼，松本潤暗道，臉色卻是照常。   
  
　　「他常犯心痛，再怎麼好的藥都擦不到的。」   
  
　　「心痛？又不是西施。改內服不就可以深入體內病根了嗎？」   
  
　　松本潤一聽，覺得這人實在犯傻，正欲開口接話，卻聽見一聲厲喝：「救駕！來人救駕！」   
  
　　隨即一班武裝人等湧上，將松本潤恭敬卻不容抗拒地拉離櫻井翔身邊。那罐金創藥推擠中從 他手中脫落，鏗鏗幾聲滾到離櫻井翔兩步之遙。櫻井翔急著要去拾起，卻冷不防被一雙靴子踩住手背，靴子的主人低低一聲：「妖孽，此處可是容你放肆得的？」   
  
　　櫻井翔身子隨之一震。並非因被踏住的手，而是那人的嗓音，怎會與二宮和也如此相似。   


 

 


	30. Chapter 30

章三十   
  
  
　　外邊西南奪城的混戰還未結束，二宮和也卻已帶著軍隊殺入宮內。三三兩兩走不及的宮女、公公被壓至大殿，頓時哀聲四起，女子的啜泣錐子似的，直戳進人心裡。櫻井翔又回想起當時西朝關押東朝殘軍的監牢，也是這般毫無生氣的。   
  
　　松本潤在簇擁下坐上東朝的皇位，東朝太子於佐佐木家封地登基，不日被尚書令，大野智之父推翻，皇位落入世家強權的角逐中。未受波及的東朝各都城紛紛投書向南朝表誠，歸入南朝國土。   
  
　　至此東朝氣數已盡，西朝元氣大傷。大野智終是沒來得及趕上東朝最後的落日餘暉，他失魂地回到皇都大野宅裡，早已人去樓空。突感一切皆飄渺虛無，攤開掌也是，握緊拳頭也是。他就這麼走著走著，全身都麻木了，像踩在雲上。一場雨傾盆狂洩而下，貓狗都忙著躲避，街上就他一個活人兀自空徘徊。滿身的傷碰了雨，讓燒得愈烈。腦子也是一片混沌。   
  
　　不支倒地前，他瞥見深深庭院裡那棵枯梧桐。   
  
  
　　二宮和也掲簾入車，給櫻井翔解開了桎梏後，在他身側坐下來。二宮和也這人從來都不需要多餘的陪襯品，只有陽光配為他提色。櫻井翔任由他解繩子，凝視著窗外，突見一婦女，蓬頭垢面淚漣漣，將襁褓中的孩子遺棄路旁。再思及自身，惟有重重嗟嘆。   
  
　　二宮和也握住櫻井翔的手，半晌，櫻井翔不著痕跡抽出自己的，胸口是清晰可見的起伏。   
  
　　「就這般恨我？」二宮和也苦笑，盯著自己的手，方才還有櫻井翔的溫度。櫻井翔不答，更該說是他現下傷重無法言語。他怒目斜向二宮和也，呼吸欲發急促，就快喘不過氣來。大野智負傷離戰，本是罕見之事，聽聞二宮和也為之，櫻井翔只覺遍體的寒。   
  
── 千不該萬不該傷大野智！你怎能如此心狠！   
  
　　見他怒極的樣子，二宮和也含入一劑藥方，捏著櫻井翔的下頷逼他張口。他不從，二宮和也 便這樣吻上去了。撬開他緊咬的牙關，二宮和也將融化的藥劑沿著櫻井翔舌上的傷處仔細塗抹，沒一處遺漏的。他滿口都是櫻井翔血液的味道，輕輕吸了幾下，便能聽見他吃痛的悶哼、感受到在自己身下的推拒。   
  
　　二宮和也一抹自己唇邊帶著血絲的津液，望著在一番掙扎中衣著散亂的櫻井翔，頗有些輕挑地抬起他的下巴，強迫與己對視。   
  
　　「再敢有下一次的咬舌自盡，決不如此爾爾。」   
  
  
　　彼時在殿上，二宮和也指著櫻井翔向隨後進殿的南朝諸將道：「這便是東朝傾國的禍水，集皇帝寵愛一身的伶人錦瑟。」他故做端詳貌依近，與櫻井翔耳語：「且演場戲。」   
  
　　一旁的松本潤與二宮對上眼，也馬上明白他的意思，於是他兩臂交疊，一派風流斜倚在那兒。   
  
　　東朝南風頗盛，這錦瑟更是能立於皇帝身側的箇中翹楚，皇帝豪筆一揮，順著自己的愛寵給錦瑟賜了姓晉了爵，深居內宮承君雨露。二宮在東朝為官時便略有耳聞，可這人從不上朝，嗓音容貌成謎 …… 是現在最適合櫻井翔著的戲裝。   
  
　　櫻井翔只覺得諷刺非常，周遭人們的視線比西朝放的冷箭更鋒利。東朝會亡，多少也和這個錦瑟惑君脫不了干係，二宮和也竟要他扮作這個以色侍君的人。若非得要這樣子才能活下，他寧可一死了之。   
  
　　松本潤眼尖，發現櫻井翔嘴邊淌下血絲時他也顧不得什麼要演場戲了，猛地推開二宮和也從西朝人中找來的侍衛，在眾目睽睽之下將櫻井翔攬入懷中。櫻井翔被他一嚇鬆了口，二宮和也這時才發現櫻井翔自盡的企圖。   
  
　　宰相與皇帝之間的衝突，為了一個亡國的伶人。不明白其中錯綜複雜前因後果的旁人只道是權力鬥爭，早晚會出現的，多少抱著看好戲的心態，伸長頸子觀望該向誰站攏。   
  
　　二宮和也原本無縫的計劃在意外的環節出了紕漏。肇因於他將櫻井翔想得太平面，沒能將心比心。松本潤也嗅出氣氛的不對勁，再僵持下去不是辦法。他順著情勢走下去，巧目一流轉，輕嘆道：「怎麼就急著赴死呢？朕很想聽你唱唱曲子。」他挨近櫻井翔，卻是若即若離。   
  
　　心細如松本潤，讀出了櫻井翔尋死意圖未斷。他吩咐下人將他手腳綁牢了，表面是防止逃脫，其實只是怕他自殺。   
  
　　這齣荒謬鬧劇就這般草草落幕，然而傳回南朝時已是加油添醋太過的版本。光是踏入皇都， 便見許多人民聚集在皇宮外要求立即斬殺錦瑟。這也正是二宮和也希望引起的效果。斬了隨便一個苦命的「錦瑟」，誅了任何一個那時見過櫻井翔長相的人，在這兒沒身分的西朝人最是適合這份絕命差事，毫無痕跡。讓櫻井翔離開這些是非紛亂。和平盛世，他會為他開創，為此他不惜一切必要的犧牲。   
  
　　櫻井翔在服用了幾帖藥物之後，終於平靜下來，在榻上昏昏睡去。二宮和也就在一旁不眠不休守著，常常握著櫻井翔的手自顧自說起話來。身周不容許別人靠近，就是診脈、換藥，也全部自己做。   
  
　　錦瑟 …… 錦瑟無端五十弦，一弦一柱思華年。   
  
　　櫻井翔從冗長的睡眠甦醒時，首先映入眼簾的是趴在身邊二宮和也略顯憔悴的睡顏，在夢中也是極不安穩，眉間的皺褶都快成山了，斷斷續續有些咽語。   
  
　　「此情可待成追憶，只是當時已惘然。」   
  
　　他伸手，為二宮和也撫平眉心間的憂愁。偶爾探出頭的月亮透進窗裡，櫻井翔的手指像月光，冰冷而溫暖。他心想該是有多久沒碰到了，這張臉蛋。   
  
　　這一切都來得太遲太遲。當櫻井翔已經消磨完他僅存的愛時，二宮和也將從前吝嗇的溫柔表露無遺。   
  
　　二宮淺眠，半夢半醒之間聽見有人低聲吟詠，待他辨清他念的是些什麼時，他猝然驚醒，倉皇的視線對上櫻井翔略帶詫異的目光。   
  
　　兩人在月下相顧，久久無言，彷彿有太多話想告訴彼此，當過濃的感情濃縮成一句話時，卻一字也吐不出來，惟有垂淚千行。

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

章三十一   
   
　　宮人垂首，恭謹地為松本潤揭起簾帳。珠簾再次垂落，發出玉碎般的聲響。一名雍容女子端坐於內，髮上綴著邊境民族進貢的玳瑁簪、隨著呼吸輕顫的金流蘇，無一不華美，也唯有最尊貴的女人能享有。   
   
　　松本皇妃容貌依舊艷麗無雙，哪裡有給毒侵蝕過的痕跡。她拉過松本潤的手，牽引他到自己身邊的榻子坐下，美目一彎盡是盈盈笑意。   
   
　　「哀家聽聞此次戰役告捷，歡喜得緊。便想邀皇上來嘗嘗美酒。」她自己滿上兩盞酒杯，淺啜一口，便不再多碰。松本潤喝得多些，不一會兒已經添了第三杯。松本皇妃見他喝得倉促，暗道真是稀罕事。但她也多少能明白他的心煩從何而來。   
   
　　「聽母妃一句話，二宮和也此人聰慧善能、飽讀詩書，是治國、救民於火的人才。但敏感多慮、目無權冑這點，他註定無法使國家長治久安。可徵納其見解，卻不適合居於高位。」   
   
　　「況且他已多日未上朝，百官猜忌他是欲攬權獨尊。國之根本，不能動搖啊，你須得再想想，別因為你二人素為好友而偏袒於他。」   
   
　　她始終冀望掌權，顧及汗青上的名聲，她拿也要拿得名正言順。臥薪嘗膽至今，二宮和也在她的計畫裡助益良多。她是聰明人，遇上棋逢敵手的人，自然也會有相惜之情；可她也是野心家，權謀算計得心應手。再者她向來將松本潤視為自己的臣屬，她的毀容佯瘋，全都是讓二宮和也放下戒心的手段。   
   
　　松本皇妃遣了宮人送松本潤回宮，卻被已有幾分醉意的松本潤一把推開。他用夜風醒酒，然而不論是多強的風都吹不散身體的熱度，不尋常地燒灼著他的每一根神經。稍稍回復一點清明的腦子飛快掠過松本皇妃說的話，他甩甩頭，將那些言語忘諸腦後。   
   
　　這個國家是二宮和也替他打下來的，若是他開口想要，那他便奉上。松本皇妃還是對他們之間的情誼掂量得太輕，至少對松本潤而言。   
   
   
　　「為了讓惑國禍水的罪名來得更確鑿些，這幾日你先去櫻井翔房裡就寢……我告知過他了，他不能出房門一定悶得很。」二宮和也笑笑，隨口補了一句：「你以前不是仰慕得很嗎？」他學起松本潤從前的樣子，嬉鬧著，在那人快要出拳砸在自己身上前灑脫地轉個圈，消失在他視野裡。   
   
　　思即此突然覺得一陣冷意，松本潤一抬頭，才發現自己走過頭一段距離了。   
   
　　他推開房門時櫻井翔正捧著一疊書從另一頭走進來，隨腳撥開地上擋住的椅子，雙手一抖讓懷裡的書歸位，趿著鞋走向側間的書櫃。松本潤沒跟過去，只聽見一連串聲響，厚重紮實又有些零碎，是放書進去時和書架子碰撞的聲音，還有幾本掉到地上去，像把魚扔上砧板的聲音，充滿了家庭的氣息。松本潤情不自禁就闔上眼睛。   
   
　　櫻井翔解決了那些書後踱了出來，這才看到站在那裡的松本潤莫名其妙閉著眼。   
   
　　松本潤被櫻井翔在他肩上的一拍弄醒了，然後繼續呆立在原地看櫻井翔把房間收拾好。   
   
　　他有些不舒服，不知道是從哪裡開始的，混雜著酒精的刺激，他無法辨清。當他回過神來，櫻井翔已經被他壓在牆上，他能感覺到被自己制約著的身子是有能力反抗他的，但櫻井翔沒有這麼做。疑惑只在松本潤腦裡一閃而過，立刻就被別的什麼東西覆蓋過去，接著他空出一隻手急切地去扯櫻井翔的衣帶。東朝衣飾繁複華重，他莽撞地去拉扯反而讓帶子纏得更緊。

　　衣帛斷裂之聲硬生生劃破空氣，櫻井翔怔愣往下看去，松本潤不知道哪來的氣力撕毀了腰帶。綁住衣裳的阻礙已去，他身上披掛的那些絲綢水似的流瀉而走，落到倆人腳邊。身上只存一件褻衣，他可以感受到松本潤身上的熱度以及他濕溽的鬢邊。   
   
　　櫻井翔覺得很不尋常，所以才沒加以反抗，怕的是沒摸清松本潤怎麼了便貿然出手會傷了他。   
   
　　是春藥？被下了春藥？   
   
　　他還沒來得及開口問松本潤有否喝過什麼，霎時間天旋地轉，一陣磕碰造成的鈍痛襲來，耳邊唯能聞茶具瓷杯被掃落在地，鏗鏗碎成片片的聲響。松本潤略為冰冷的手探入他衣內，與他身下的桌子一般溫度。櫻井翔面朝下被壓在桌上，視野可見僅方才松本潤進來的門，再無其他，不清楚身後那人的動向，反而變得敏感些。光是指尖輕掃碰觸，身子隨即泛起嫣嫣潮紅，身下也有挺立之勢。   
   
　　藥性發作得熱烈，幾乎奪去松本潤的心神。他現在只想將自己埋入那具瑰麗的身子內，狠狠佔有，顧不得其他事情，譬如那人是櫻井翔，是二宮和也喜歡的人，也是自己喜歡的人。   
   
　　松本潤在他宛若雕塑品般完美的背脊留下一個又一個鮮紅的印記。右手揉捏著挺翹的臀丘，略微按壓侵入。櫻井翔往前挪動，想逃避在他體內肆意妄為的異物，可他移動一寸，那東西也緊緊追上，將他折磨得厲害。他不似松本潤中了藥飄飄然，身後的那處本不是用來容納的，自然痛苦也就更多。   
   
　　松本潤拔出手指。泛著水光的密處縮合著，他從後方進入的那一剎那，櫻井翔仰起脖頸，破碎的呻吟在喉嚨的深處滾動，像困獸被逼至絕處撕心裂肺的低吼。久未容納性器，那處緊緻得難以移動，他一口氣埋到最深，便被絞得緊緊，一下子無法抽動。   
   
　　黑夜銜接著黑夜，永無止盡。而白晝只是單薄的殘片，沒日沒夜的落下。在櫻井翔的世界裡，多半時候都是這樣凋敗而悽敝的。有一陣子他相信寂寞的盡頭是一雙溫暖的手，但時日拖得愈久，他愈覺得人生就是這樣一個蒼白的意象，美麗總是伴隨著蒼涼。   
   
　　松本潤將他抱到床上，用一種他從未感受過的溫柔對待他。二宮和也沒有，相葉雅紀也不曾。他吻他的眉梢，吻他的眼尾，吻他的唇。在沉沉入睡前，附在他耳邊一次次地說著，我愛你。   
   
　　櫻井翔傍依著松本潤，一晚未能闔眼，可他卻依稀夢見自己化為一隻鳥兒，俯視著現在躺在床上的兩人。他不恨他們的誰，但他也不願看得太透徹，愛多多少少讓我們都變得殘忍。   
   
　　夢裡停在梁柱上的鳥兒嘔血墜地。櫻井翔轉動乾澀的眼，才想起原來這已經是早晨了。 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

章三十二   
  
　　松本潤是嚇醒的。約莫是藥效褪乾淨了，他一早醒來頭腦清楚得很，還以為是像往常一樣在自己寢宮裡醒來，直到他覷見身旁躺著的是誰。松本潤未著寸縷，扯著被子滾下床。櫻井翔閉著眼卻無入睡，先是聽見松本潤倒抽一口氣的聲音，再是沉重的碰聲，然後是突來的一陣寒冷。他爬到床邊，看見松本潤跌在地上。   
  
　　這麼一摔，記憶全都拾回來了。他急於解釋，卻不知從何處開始，愈是往源頭去追尋，愈是一片模糊，到最後眼淚都給逼出來。若他不喜歡櫻井翔，也沒必要去花這麼多心思澄清一件事情。   
  
　　「聽過『鮫人泣珠』的故事嗎？」   
  
　　松本潤抬頭一望，櫻井翔趴在床沿，肩頭還有昨日的點點紅痕。下腹一緊，松本潤趕忙拉錦被往自己下身蓋得嚴實，但櫻井翔像沒看到似的，自顧自地又問了一次。松本潤點點頭，這種神話故事他小時候聽得多。   
  
　　「我們的眼淚是水，不是珍珠。鮫人沒有靈魂，哭著哭著眼淚沒了，珍珠全都化為一灘血。」   
  
　　「別為了這種事情把自己的魂都哭乾了。」   
  
　　櫻井翔有些吃力地伸手抹掉松本潤還掛著的淚。雖然知道抹掉的是自己的淚水，可他卻覺得櫻井翔的手是往他自己臉頰上放的，恍若顧影自憐。   
  
  
　　入秋之後，櫻井翔身上那些舊傷復發，繾綣榻上。松本潤催著二宮和也快些送走櫻井翔，這種地方待久了會得心病的，像他母妃就早已病入膏肓。二宮和也背過松本潤，望著那扇被露水沾濕的花窗，隱藏在衣袂下的拳是握得死緊。   
  
　　「病了又如何？就是死了，他也還是櫻井翔。」二宮和也回首道。松本潤還打算說些什麼，但被二宮和也以身體微恙打發掉了。他離開前二宮和也扔下一句話，擲地有聲。   
  
　　「待我把內憂外患全都剷除後，給你一個嶄新的國家。屆時便和他一起走。」   
  
　　松本潤聞言，除了嘆息還是嘆息。生根在二宮和也體內那種執著的天性，終究是改不掉的。 單憑一個人，饒是有再多的權力，也沒有法子清光所有的惡瘤。向來聰明的二宮怎麼就不能明白呢？他只是無法放手櫻井翔去過他自己的生活，而沒有二宮和也。   
  
　　直到松本潤瞥見自己的面容時，才突然發現他總在別人的故事裡流著自己的眼淚。   
  
  
　　松本皇妃從皇后那裡知道松本潤那天沒有去她的寢宮過夜，而是去了那個伶人那兒後，氣得七竅生煙。皇后可是她堂兄的女兒，是她娘家人，哪裡有可以怠慢的道理？她安撫著嚶嚶啼泣的皇后，絕麗的面容閃過薄如蟬翼的狠戾。   
  
　　她從為官的父兄那兒得知二宮和也壓著誅伶人的奏摺不發，思忖著其中必有緣故，然而她在名目上是體恙深宮修養，不好在檯面上做文章，父兄全倚仗著她才有的官職，也不能託付。最後是在一個微涼的午後，皇后往她耳邊吹的那陣風緩解了她近日的憂惱。   
  
  
　　相葉雅紀沒留下什麼東西，畢竟他和櫻井翔匆匆逃來。大野智沒能為他做什麼，只能摘幾朵無名的花奉於他長眠之處。他問過櫻井家裡的婢女，說自從相葉雅紀暈厥過去，也就再多撐個一周，臨行前與她們交代，此處便可，至少他哪天能等到櫻井翔回來。   
  
　　大野智起身，身子虛晃了幾下，他似乎看見相葉雅紀坐在涼亭那兒盼著。   
  
　　他沒想到自己在命快絕矣時走至之處是櫻井翔家裡，更沒預料到相葉雅紀等不到櫻井翔回來。婢女們在葬了櫻井夫人後走了一半，那日救起他的女孩兒，也是正要離開的。服侍夫人的老婢女前幾日逝世了，整幢宅子空蕩非常，可總比以前在大野家時強。大野智恍惚間起了住下的心，否則這不是太孤單了嗎，相葉雅紀一個人在庭院裡。   
  
　　他與那名女子相見於柳樹下，那是不符季節，卻在庭院裡長的最好的一株。女子喑啞，將手上抱著的孩子給了大野智，與他一起去探望了相葉雅紀。她神情哀慟，大野智不明白這樣年輕的女子何來這般深刻體會。她擰眉久望，淚無所出，似是梗在心口抑鬱濁沉。   
  
　　他在她離開時拋線一般問了句將欲何往？她報以豁然，唇語答曰：「塵世浮沉，過眼煙渺，欲歸隱山中。」   
  
　　懷裡的孩子通人意得很，水靈杏眼眨巴眨巴，不哭不鬧，就只靜靜看著他。   
  
　　信夾帶在襁褓中，櫻井翔的字跡，書於數月前。櫻井翔當時便料準他會來到這兒，唯不知何時，讓女子帶孩子避到戰爭結束，說屆時便會出現適合撫育這孩子的人。大野智細細讀過，不禁失笑。   
  
　　他手上捧著的是西朝僅存的皇室骨血，然戰爭落敗後即成了罪人，身受血的煎熬而不能解脫。尊貴的出身到底也是監牢，深有所感，大野智摟的力道又加重幾分，弄皺了包巾。   
  
　　他約莫八年前一時興起畫的那幅畫，攤在桌子上，染著點點血梅。鋪張的暖色綿延到天際，黃與紅漸層迤邐，那是他人生裡最美的作品。櫻井翔見了之後，歪著頭半晌，說道：「這不就像江城子裡的嗎？」他無意一言，二宮和也附和道：「的確相似。」大野智當時只是笑笑，他著迷於畫中人的笑靨，唯見夕陽之美，忘了總也會有落下之時，只覺得那首詞兒太過感傷。   
  
　　而後從夫人那兒得知往年舊事，悶鬱十分，輾轉之下他便填上了。   
  
　　三見之時，已添上血彩。人事已非，春水皆付之東流，他再怎麼往天邊瞭望也不見他思念所及之處，他沒有憂國憂民的心思，只是在戰亂中竭盡所能地踮起腳尖，期待熟悉的面孔出現，然後一次次品嘗這種清淡卻椎心刺骨的失望。   
  
　　不平凡的人有較常人坎坷的命運，可他們都已千瘡百孔，每一步都碾踏在自己心尖上。   
  
　　然唯一完整無損的希望在他懷裡，治世將要來臨，他得讓這孩子瞧瞧才行。   


 

 


	33. Chapter 33

章三十三   
  
　　雨水點點濺入窗子，櫻井翔挽起袖子，把宮人送來的湯藥捧起往窗外澆。二宮和也進門時，櫻井翔半臥鋪上，摀著嘴輕咳。山茶紅的領子合著脖頸，他像支獨擺在瓶裡的一捻紅。   
  
　　「你方才出了門？」把脈時覷見櫻井翔衣袖有深色水痕，二宮和也問道。   
  
　　「不知道在哪裡沾上的水。」他縮回手，慵懶背過身去橫躺，是不欲多言的架勢。二宮和也替他收拾擺在桌上的藥碗，卻在端起那刻發現不對勁之處。他放下碗，匆匆走出房門，再走進來時，他已經怒極砸破了那碗，在他跟前碎成片片，是下著雨的嘈雜中刺耳的雷響。   
  
　　「碗緣沒半點水痕，澆藥的地方都枯了，你從來沒喝過？」   
  
　　櫻井翔倒是平淡，面對發著脾氣的二宮和也，他點頭，靜靜道出：「從來沒喝。」   
  
　　「若我喝了，也輪不到外邊的草枯萎。」他頗有些惆悵地望著窗，聲音細若蚊蚋，二宮和也沒聽見，逕自轉身出了門，風似地離開。   
  
　　櫻井翔半滴眼淚也擠不出來了，雖說他本就不愛哭泣，可他這次真覺得自己什麼也不剩了，從裡到外都空蕩蕩的，剩下還稱得上完好的軀殼，內頭塞著破棉絮。他要的無非就是一場燦爛，最後竟迎來死寂的破敗結果，他也就認了。   
  
　　明白其實「歲月靜好，現世安穩」便是他此生能擁有的、最大限度的解脫。但實在荒謬可笑至極，他流浪的所在竟是皇宮。   
  
　　他將自己裹在帶點濕氣的被褥裡，思緒宛若缸底陳釀，突然思念起相葉雅紀溫暖的懷抱。打更的經過時，滿屋子的空唯有一慢四快的咚咚響。五更天，夜正深。   
  
　　翻了個身，今夜無月，全給雲遮蔽住了，櫻井翔沒來由的一陣恐慌，身子不受控制打著顫，他能聽見一串細碎的腳步聲往這裡逼近，可他數日未磨練，聽覺不復靈敏，無法揣測出來者何意。   
  
　　櫻井翔原以為推開門的人會是二宮和也，也做好準備要迎接任何可能的粗暴。他怎能告訴二宮和也那碗藥裡有毒，一直都有毒。有權力在深宮操弄大局的人還會是誰，他也曉得南朝現在如同緊繃的弦，誰都禁不起衝突，誰都在隱藏自己的利爪。   
  
　　「我來遲了。」松本潤扶膝急喘，櫻井翔倏地從床上翻坐起，他的直覺向來準確。   
  
　　有大事要發生了，在這無風無月的夜晚。   
  
  
　　「還好嗎？」松本潤抓出幾件看起來暖和點的衣裳給櫻井翔披著，一邊問著他，卻在無意間碰到他冷得像冰的手，趕忙又抓了羊皮手套暖上。   
  
　　櫻井翔握住松本潤的手，雖然他害怕這是一個陷阱，他已處在陷阱裡太多次。他也明白松本潤沒必要為了他費那麼多心思，他們素未謀面，或只是他單方面的沒見過他，但他竟然會覺得安心，彷彿他們很熟悉彼此。   
  
　　松本潤撬開隔壁房牆上的一個小孔，這僅僅是機關的伊始，櫻井翔看著他一連串動作，最後一扇隱蔽的門被開啟了。雖說是門，也只是一個僅容一人通過的秘道，松本潤率先進去，拉過櫻井翔，把入口封得嚴實。   
  
　　他們爬了一陣子，路漸寬敞，也就開始並肩走著。   
  
　　櫻井翔猶豫半晌，還是開口了：「你真愛我嗎？」   
  
　　松本潤手上的燭火閃爍，偶爾滴下幾粒蠟淚。光影搖曳間，櫻井翔有種他這輩子都等不到答 案的錯覺，但松本潤倒是乾脆，嘴角一勾答道：「愛。 」   
  
　　「所以納悶ニノ的心思糾結，看不慣大野智的優柔寡斷，我不清楚相葉雅紀如何，可他也拋下你了。 」   
  
　　「最難忍的還是你這人。」松本潤一臉嚴肅地皺起眉頭，望向櫻井翔，他們停下步伐，這次再也不是目光稍縱即逝的短暫交會。   
  
　　「為什麼要將自己折騰至此？為什麼你凡事都先為別人考量？痛苦便說痛苦，想哭便哭，開心就笑得臉裂開也無所謂，總有人陪伴著的，你何需全都攬起來？」   
  
　　櫻井翔看著面前斥責自己的松本潤，即便燈光昏暗，他也能想像那張輪廓分明的臉蛋會是什麼表情。這些事情他也明白的，只是坦誠相待實在太難太難，尤其是對他們這些人而言，情分沒資格往前排，在利益與衝突下只有犧牲，再來還是犧牲。   
  
　　這是生來便註定的事，有什麼辦法呢？他縱是愛已深至骨髓，日夜侵蝕肺腑，又能夠向天再多要求些什麼？   
  
　　他倦了，他渾身都給熱烈地燒光了。   
  
  
　　出了秘道時天已矇矇亮，細雨飄飄。櫻井翔一路都沒多問松本潤的來由，現下秘道外的景色是南朝皇都城門，他才發現他們已經要出城了。街上三三兩兩幾個行人，攤販還沒擺出來，石板地混雜著雨的氣息，他與松本潤在一間小店的屋簷下躲雨。   
  
　　「能跑嗎？」松本潤問道，「我帶你出城，上了馬之後大野智在外邊接應著。只要出去 …… 就能好好活著。」   
  
　　「等等。」櫻井翔急切地拉過松本潤，差點沒把他的袖子撕壞。   
  
　　「二宮和也呢？」他瞪大雙眼，想從松本潤臉上讀出蛛絲馬跡。二宮和也正在氣頭上，可就算是氣著，他也不會這樣消失掉，無聲無息的，他不會的。   
  
　　「你們會見到面的，先走就是了。」松本潤催促著櫻井翔，見他沒有動作，抓起他的手就要往外跑，但櫻井翔站在原地，怎麼也不肯走的樣子。他雙手交疊，攏著自己的肩膀，看起來很畏寒的模樣。   
  
　　「你不明白 …… 走了就再也見不到了。」他用力搖著頭，像急欲擺脫什麼糾纏上的東西。松 本潤沒有見過他這般失態的樣子，此時的櫻井翔脆弱得彷彿一折便脆的花梗，攀上眼角的紅更增添一種病態美。   
  
　　「我不能再失去誰，否則我真什麼都不剩了。你說我存一個空殼在這世上有何用？」   
  
　　「他不會出現！櫻井翔！二宮和也不會出現！他來了，你也走不了。你想在宮裡背著罵名待多久？你們彼此折磨彼此凌遲，現在全都可以解開了，不好嗎？」   
  
　　「走吧，且走吧。」松本潤嘆道，攬過怔愣著的櫻井翔往城門奔去，一路低頭潛行。   
  
  
　　雨勢漸大，有暴風雨欲來之勢，就算披著氅，倆人還是濕了大半。雨水傾盆而下，從屋簷落下瀑布似的水柱，路上這真沒人影了，烏雲蔽日，本該亮起的天，卻遲遲無法受到日光的恩惠。櫻井翔抬眼一望，城門近在眼前，他想看得清楚些，這就是二宮和也和松本潤以後都在的地方，可流下的水珠模糊他的視野，他似乎又看見那隻紅色尾羽的鳥兒，停在梁柱上的那隻。   
  
　　松本潤的世界只有櫻井翔不怎麼高的體溫與雨聲，永不止歇。他只是重複著抬腳、換腳、往前踏步的動作，木然地走著，直到他身側那人的身子突然癱軟下來，他才發現原來櫻井翔一直在流血，可全都被雨沖掉了，一點痕跡也無。   
  
　　櫻井翔嘴角淌下血絲，染紅他的唇瓣，艷麗極致。他倒在滂沱大雨中，血液源源不絕地從他背後滲出，聚成一灘血窪。   
  
　　就連開槍的兵士都為此景屏息，隨即飲彈自殺。   
  
　　「啊 ── 」松本潤吼得撕心裂肺，站在城樓上的分明是自己的母妃，可現下卻有無數支槍圍著自己，全都上了膛。   
  
　　「放開他，到我這兒來。」松本皇妃朝松本潤勾勾手指，言語間是不容抗拒的決絕。   
  
　　「否則別怪我無情。」   
  
　　在她的命令下，幾發彈藥打在松本潤周遭，全沒打進他身子裡但也足夠威嚇了。虎毒尚且不食子，她卻為了權位可以舉槍相對。   
  
　　松本潤跪在櫻井翔身邊，將他摟得緊緊。暴風雨不止，她的陰謀橫掃而來。   
  
　　他仰天已不知道該喊些什麼，眼淚混著雨水落到櫻井翔臉上，櫻井翔伸出手，一片白皙上沾 著怵目驚心的血跡。   
  
　　他想說些什麼，但喉間發甜，從嘴裡湧上的又是一口血。   
  
「ニノ …… ニノ …… 」   
  
　　他的視力漸漸流失，從寬袖溜出來的手臂只能在空中撲抓，卻是一次次無果。 松本潤不知該如何是好，只能抓著櫻井翔的手臂，哽咽道：「別折騰了！你會死的！」   
  
　　雨聲淅瀝，雨聲纏綿。   


 

 


	34. Chapter 34

　　章三十四   
  
　　這是叛亂。   
  
　　抑或是除亂？   
  
　　即便松本潤再少不經事，他也能敏銳嗅出空氣中陰謀的味道。他一向想保住他的母妃，相信她再喪心病狂也是為了自己，或是為了家族。可他現在才發現他太過膚淺地去揣度松本皇妃，所謂母子親情，不是喊一聲「母妃」就能填補數十年的空洞。   
  
　　這是一場松本皇妃與二宮和也的政爭。松本潤摟著懷裡的櫻井翔，突然襲來的劇烈悲傷使他幾乎無法自拔。從來他就是與二宮和也最親的人，說松本潤完全通曉二宮和也的心意也不為過。面對這樣一個只會在他面前表現真實情緒的人，他內在的保護欲完完全全被喚起。   
  
　　如果櫻井翔是二宮和也喜歡的人，那自己一定要好好守護他們。   
  
　　就算櫻井翔在自己面前暴露出脆弱的一面，因為這是二宮和也設的局，自己不能干涉。   
  
　　可松本潤的心痛到他夜不成眠了。他喜歡櫻井翔，從很久很久以前，他是過著寄人籬下生活的南朝皇子，而那人是高不可攀的櫻井大公子開始。   
  
　　然後壯烈而草率地結束於他擁著櫻井翔醒來的早晨。   
  
  
　　風雨交加，晨曦也無法帶來朝氣。城門是一觸即發的情勢，皇宮裡也不惶多讓。   
  
　　二宮和也陰沉著一張臉，生人勿近的樣子，匆匆趕往馬車駐停之處，一路上碰見的文武百官 都給他極差的臉色嚇得退散，暗自思忖著不是近期戰事告捷嗎？二宮宰相又為何端著一張臉？   
  
　　上了馬車，二宮和也掀起簾帳，果不其然一匹駿馬掠過他視野的邊角，上頭乘坐的人，方才也低著頭恭敬地送他出城。   
  
── 是要去知會松本皇妃的吧。   
  
　　卸下陰沉的神色，二宮和也恢復成面無表情的模樣。他心中的算計流轉過千百種，卻找不到一個可以保全所有人的方法。他心裡對自己的責難早已超過了對櫻井翔的愧疚，現在擺在他面前的是國事，他不能因私情而捨棄大局。   
  
　　有著這般念頭的他，遙遙望見櫻井翔倒臥血泊裡時，眼睛也沒眨一下。   
  
  
　　松本潤瞪大雙眼，怔愣望著自下馬車便一派從容走來的二宮和也，直到他立於他們身前僅僅三步之遙。他身著一襲米黃裝束，不染汙塵，唯有冠起的髮散開，潑墨沾上肩背，在風雨交加中，增添一分狂放不羈。   
  
　　「讓開，哀家是在為國除害。」松本皇妃纖手一指，二宮和也成了萬槍靶心，可他絲毫懼色也無，靜靜與皇妃對峙。約莫一刻鐘的時間經過，他開口問道：「左邊拿槍的，你姓佐藤？」   
  
　　無視皇妃的慍色，二宮和也等待著那名士兵的回覆。   
  
　　「是 …… 是的。」士兵直起身板回答，二宮和也瞇起眼審視他，十分年輕，唯有眼神實在太過成熟，飽含蒼涼。   
  
　　「是歸化我南朝的西朝人吧。」   
  
　　士兵躊躇半晌，不知該答是好，或是不作聲。最後他還是振振答了：「是。」   
  
　　「在政爭中敗下陣來，於此安居卻又參入另一場，這是何故？今日之事，可以誤失做結，不多追究。」   
  
　　不等士兵回答，松本皇妃便憤憤斥責道。   
  
　　「大膽！區區宰相，竟直指哀家有過失！押誅書而不發，私與外相交結，又該當何罪？」   
  
　　「欲加之罪，何患無辭。」   
  
　　其實松本潤明白，二宮和也已經被逼到絕路了，否則他絕不涉險。   
  
　　可你是在等什麼呢二宮和也！   
  
  
　　櫻井翔清楚地聽見二宮和也那一聲「欲加之罪，何患無辭」的辯解，他簡直差點要笑出來，可他痛到擠不出笑容。   
  
　　朦朧中他又想起距今十年前，喝了酒之後闖進二宮和也房間的那一晚。他害怕自己上了戰場死了，二宮和也會在久遠的未來把他忘的一乾二淨。二宮和也的心思太深，櫻井翔看不透、猜不著，他只能用最病態的方法留住二宮和也心底，他的位置。   
  
　　他沒那麼醉。醉倒在他床上？那是他自己躺上去的。   
  
　　櫻井翔啊櫻井翔，你自己身負的罪，又何嘗不是給人硬扣上去的呢？   
  
　　若當時就死了有多好。   
  
　　反正這副身體早就毀得徹徹底底。   
  
  
　　櫻井翔顫顫抬起右手，往心臟刺去。鮮血湧出的一瞬間，他彷彿得到了解脫，一寸一寸愈深，他愈感到平靜。死亡像溫暖的錦被裹住他，或者只是血液觸手之處，一片溫熱的錯覺。   
  
　　松本潤看見新的血液流出，反射性掀開蓋住櫻井翔大半身體偎暖的斗篷，不住失聲叫喊。   
  
　　二宮和也隱忍許久的怒氣終於破腔而出，他不帶任何柔情地拔出櫻井翔插入自己胸口的右手，血液噴濺而出。可他明白非得這樣不可 …… 這也不是他第一次傷到他了，被怨恨的事他自己扛。   
  
　　「上馬！」二宮和也催促松本潤抱起櫻井翔，也顧不得顛頗了，只求在最短時間內趕回皇宮。   
  
　　拔劍出鞘，鳴聲颯颯。   
  
　　所有朝他們襲來的子彈皆被二宮和也劈成兩半，劍勢狠戾非常。而士兵中部分人的心早已不向著皇妃。與西朝佐藤妃同姓的那名士兵，在一片騷亂中制伏了松本皇妃。   
  
　　若開了這槍，南朝政權便能回到松本潤的手裡，會比他們預料的更早迎來統一的治世。   
  
　　二宮和也屏氣凝神，這顆自己安插進來的棋子，終於在此刻發揮效用了。   
  
　　「無論逃到哪裡，都飽受壓迫。我贖著姐姐犯下的罪，一家人遷徙流離到了這裡。」   
  
　　「姐姐錯了，她也錯了。」   
  
  
　　一聲鳴響結束了南朝的動盪政局，再一聲鳴響結束了一名青年的生命。   
  
　　二宮和也望著遠走的馬蹄及點點血痕，覺得身上有什麼地方被掏空了一塊，才會讓他一抽一抽的疼。   
  
  
　　松本潤的眼淚空飄著，混雜在雨水裡，將他臉頰溽濕得不成樣子。作為一國的君主，他要有手刃親屬也眉頭不皺一下的心腸。可他終究是個人哪！   
  
　　他咬緊嘴唇，不讓任何一絲啜泣洩出。在風雨飄搖中，他的國家，他的皇宮，形影模模糊糊。遠山含黛，如詩如畫。綿密細雨，微浥輕塵。   
  
　　這是歷史上最重要的一個早晨，是終結亂世的先聲、盛世初現的曙光。   
  
　　卻是松本潤最不願意回想起的。

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

章三十五   
   
　　南朝滅東朝後一年，西朝出現擁皇派與攝政王若襯對峙，造成分裂。南朝休養生息，涵養足夠兵力與後援，一舉進發，進佔西朝大半國土。   
   
　　同年冬，若襯人等自縊於皇宮，西朝皇城劃入南朝，依罪誅其九族。天下一統。   
   
　　次年夏，松本皇室結束其政權，退居簾後，南朝引舊東朝之體制，開新局面。   
   
　　同年秋，宰相二宮和也告病返鄉。   
   
   
　　車水馬龍的南朝皇城街道上，一輛馬車徐徐走過。雖是不緊不慢的速度，還是被附近的民眾圍得寸步難行。他們都想一睹治水養糧平天下的宰相面貌，是不是如傳說中的仙人之姿。也想親口與退任的年輕宰相道謝，於是這路便被擠得水洩不通。   
   
　　──卸任離京自是要合禮。   
   
　　此話出於前陣子的松本潤口中，可他沒想到他認真說出來的建議最後竟是用在自己身上。二宮和也一大早的把他連著棉被捆起來，扔進馬車裡。自己倒好，乘著駿馬奔馳的比什麼都快。   
   
　　每到一年的這個日子，他們便坐立不安。那些擺脫不了的過往會在黑暗裡糾纏上來，睡著睡著，刺骨的雨、椎心的痛，全都強迫著理智清醒。即使他們現在活得多好……依然輾轉反側。   
   
　　松本潤望著窗外零零落落的雨，納悶自己何時這麼會悲花感月。   
   
   
　　二宮和也一踏入院落裡，滿地的白梅被風吹起一個淺淺的弧度。他走上白色絨毯中唯一的那條小徑，馬兒在後面偶爾嘶鳴幾聲。他沒有讚嘆美的餘地，只因他知道這些白梅樹為何而生。   
   
　　「給你帶來的。」站在紙拉門前，二宮和也轉身放下他特意從西朝舊城買來的甜點。   
   
　　屋子裡靜悄悄的，只有書頁翻動的聲音。二宮和也有時都覺得，在他面前的這人太不真實，宛若一陣隨時都會溜走的風。   
   
　　那人眨了眨眼，卻沒有要動糕點的意思。   
   
　　風從沒關好的窗漏了進來，吹亂了他放在桌上的那本書，他也不以為意，自顧自讀下去，微微掃過去的眼色，像在命令二宮和也離開這裡。   
   
　　他上前奪走那人手裡的那本書。   
   
　　永遠都是同一本書，永遠都是第五頁。櫻井翔的日子彷彿在那天便停止走動，有時候二宮和也都覺得面前的人只是空殼子，可就算只是他的外表一樣也好，他是他活下去的憑依。

松本潤說櫻井翔瘋了。   
   
　　但二宮和也不相信一個瘋了的人會這麼安靜。   
   
　　松本潤說，你只是在安慰自己。   
   
　　二宮和也那晚狠狠地要了傷重的櫻井翔，捧起那人淚濕的臉龐，對松本潤說，瘋了的人是不會哭的。   
   
　　 松本潤悄悄送走櫻井翔，二宮和也在醒來的隔日發狂。他害怕自己，也害怕櫻井翔。他想找出大野智，可是他像人間蒸發一樣。   
   
　　櫻井翔再也不穿任何紅色的衣服，每天除了看那本從來沒有進展的書以外，就是不停地種白梅花。   
   
　　   
　　消失數年的大野智回來了，帶著一個孩子，生得與相葉雅紀極像，明亮的杏眼與小巧的菱形嘴，十足清秀的一個男孩。二宮和也辭官後，與櫻井翔一起住在這裡。松本潤隱姓埋名開了間西服店，也三不五時跑來與他們窩一起。   
   
　　松本潤出了城後便遣走了馬夫，自己馭著馬車到了他們居住之處。   
   
　　他第一次來到這裡時，是抱著彷彿逃難的心情。懷裡是只剩半口氣、渾身是傷的櫻井翔。方才被二宮和也強行進入的身體還帶著高潮褪後的微顫，縮在馬車一角，死也不讓松本潤靠近他。   
   
　　松本潤按揉著自己發疼的太陽穴，覺得自己也真是個殘忍的人。他竟眼睜睜看著一切發生。現在硬是將櫻井翔從二宮和也身邊帶走，只怕他會崩潰……可若不分離這兩人，只怕事情會更糟。   
   
　　與二宮和也分開後的第三天，櫻井翔在一個微冷的清晨醒來。雖是夏天，山裡的氣候也有些濕冷。松本潤沒裹被子，自然是睡睡醒醒。他發現櫻井翔醒來的時候，心底的恐懼竟壓過雀躍，他不知道該如何面對眼前的這人。   
   
　　櫻井翔倒是分外的冷靜，絲毫無先前神智不清的樣子。松本潤一直以為他從被救回的那刻便瘋了，現在看起來，是櫻井翔裝瘋的可能高一點。   
   
　　能在這種情況下保持清明思緒的人，反而才是瘋子吧。父親那時的一句「活下去」現在看起來詛咒似的，讓他求死不能。   
   
　　這些年的拉拉扯扯，他真乏了。   
   
　　闔不上眼也好，那他就當自己心死了吧。   
   
　　   
　　隔日松本潤來替櫻井翔換藥時，他已經是那副魂不附體的樣子。他嘆了口氣，坐到他身邊，替他梳開一縷縷糾結的髮，對著拒絕言語的他叨叨說些瑣事，彷彿他們還活在戰爭之前那個更遙遠的過去。   
   
　　大野智對此情形也只是說了一句，哀莫大於心死。便轉身去整理他的釣竿。殊不知他們在山上，哪裡的海呢。小溪淺淺一撈便有收穫，那裡用的著釣竿呢？   
   
　　可大野智只是入迷的擦拭他的釣竿，沒半點要再多搭理松本潤的意思。闔上門後，松本潤聽見室內那壓抑至極致的低泣，近日的壓力與鬱悶也不住爆發，他倚著門，緊咬牙關，眼淚一滴也沒流，卻是最最痛苦。   
   
　　二宮和也的精神狀態讓他無法處理自夏天以來愈積愈多的政事。在入秋不久，便上呈了辭書，自己允了。   
   
　　他收拾完細軟，發現也沒多少東西。這幾年爭爭鬥鬥，輔佐松本潤爬上他不想坐的南朝皇位。除掉內憂，讓松本潤在傾盆大雨中連自己母親最後一眼都沒看到。剷除外患，連誅所有曾經對櫻井翔不利的人。   
   
　　短短幾年，就將自己消磨殆盡了。   
   
　　   
　　松本潤停了馬車，沿著二宮和也走過的路進屋。   
   
　　杉木迴廊蒙著一層不輕不重的灰，雪白花瓣迤邐一地。他將紙拉門推開一道縫，捲起的風正巧將幾片白梅送至二宮和也散開的髮上。   
   
　　櫻井翔那本書被扔在一旁。松本潤無奈地正想推門去拾起。卻被大野智有點慌亂跑來的樣子轉移了注意力。   
   
　　他們一起將門完全拉開。   
   
　　原來慕兒早就在櫻井翔和二宮和也的中間沉沉睡去。   
   
　　   
　　大野智那些被羊吃掉的畫卷回不來了，連帶著那首詞、相葉雅紀的血，全都隨之煙消雲散。   
   
　　他靠著窗打盹，想著何時該去海邊釣個魚。   
   
　　松本潤忙進忙出的打點二宮和也的東西，二宮和也自以為灑脫可以忘記的，他全都要讓他記地牢牢，否則也太辜負自己的苦心了。   
   
　　慕兒和櫻井翔趁著二宮和也還在熟睡時把糕點分食光。   
   
   
　　那些傻得分不清楚季節的白梅依舊落得滿庭院都是，年復一年，日復一日，紛紛揚揚。   
   
   
   
   
   
　　完結


End file.
